


【露中】茫茫月

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [5]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 91,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 1991-2019年的中俄关系。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 1\. 本文重点为苏联解体后中俄关系发展史，概括来说这是一个备胎与替身的爱情故事，不接受勿入！  
> 2\. 国设。伊万·布拉金斯基特指俄罗斯联邦，出生于1990年6月12日，不包含莫斯科大公国、沙俄、苏联历史时期；伊利亚·布拉金斯基指苏联，生于1917年11月7日。  
> 3\. 非典型生子，国家x国家生国际组织。文中柳博芙（Любовь，意为爱情）/王和指上海合作组织。娜杰日达（Надежда，意为希望）指欧亚经济共同体/欧亚经济联盟。玛利亚指欧洲联盟，家长为德法。

第0章 设定与预警

【1】从行文脉络上来说，本文是苏联解体后的中俄关系发展史，主旨为备胎与替身的爱情故事，即：对中国来说，俄罗斯是苏联死去后的替身；对俄罗斯来说，中国是倒向西方失败之后的备胎。

【2】 伊万·布拉金斯基特指俄罗斯联邦，出生于1990年6月12日。伊利亚·布拉金斯基指苏联，生于1917年11月7日。

【3】 非典型生子，国家x国家生国际组织。同时也添加了一些国家的拟人设定。包括：

南斯拉夫：约瑟普  
塞尔维亚：西尼沙  
哈萨克斯坦：伊迈加利  
乌兹别克斯坦：沙夫卡特  
吉尔吉斯斯坦：阿斯卡尔  
塔吉克斯坦：拉赫蒙  
叙利亚：萨拉赫  
印度：莫罕达斯

上海合作组织：柳博芙（Любовь，意为爱情）/王和，家长为中俄。  
欧亚经济共同体/欧亚经济联盟：娜杰日达（Надежда，意为希望），家长为俄白。  
欧洲联盟：玛利亚，家长为德法。


	2. Chapter 2

第1章 初遇

王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基从来绝口不提他们的初遇。毕竟那着实不是什么值得回忆的场景。  
他们相遇在1991年12月25日的莫斯科。

王耀是在12月25日傍晚匆匆赶到莫斯科的。他清晨才从外交渠道得知莫斯科巨变将至，在首脑专线第四次无人接听之后，他像几十年前一样冲动地一个人跑去了机场。万幸，王耀赶上了外交部和商贸部联合代表团[1]赴莫斯科的飞机，并且在简短的电话交谈中说服了钱其琛外长允可了这次出行。  
“毕竟我是最熟悉苏维埃的。我在苏联还没成立的时候就认识他。”这个酸涩的念头在王耀心里转了好几转，逼得他翻开了外交部携带的资料档案来转移注意力。说是资料档案，其实也不过是这个月才发生的那些新闻：7日，俄乌白三国在别洛韦日秘密会晤，次日发表共同声明，宣称国际法意义上苏联已不再存在；18日，俄罗斯联邦政府接管了克里姆林宫；21 日，原苏联11个加盟国签署《阿拉木图宣言》——这句话旁，还用红笔写了一句批注：“很明显，长达69 年的苏联历史眼看就要终结”。  
鲜红的批注刺痛了王耀的眼睛。他猛地合上文件夹，急促地喘了几口气，然后把脑袋深深埋进了胳膊里，压低声音抽泣了起来。  
许是被王耀的动作吓到了，几分钟里机舱内只能听见飞机发动机的轰鸣声。最后还是李团长上来轻轻拍了拍王耀的肩膀，温声道：“飞机后面有个小休息室，你去睡会吧，到了苏联（他在这个词上微微顿了顿），还有的忙呢。”

王耀几乎是一躺下就睡着了，然后时隔八十年他再次做了梦。梦里在火车站伊利亚把自己的围巾分给他一半，笑着说你愿意去斯莫尔尼宫见伊里奇吗；离别时伊利亚把自己的口琴送给他，说希望歌声能给予你勇气与安慰；在古窑堡他尝试了所有电报频段来呼唤共产国际，终于成功发出了给克里姆林宫的电报，而知道他还活着的伊利亚的喜极而泣；在西柏坡伊利亚苦着脸嚼着红辣椒，说是是是我不如你革命；在北京的游泳池伊利亚套在救生圈里看他游泳，满足地说你看我们终究没有矛盾……梦境的最后，在人民大会堂门口，伊利亚抿着嘴角背对着漫天霞光，说我想我确实应该向你道歉。  
王耀正想回答我也应该为那些空话说抱歉时，飞机降落的震动终止这个梦境。

莫斯科的交通情况非常糟糕，乱哄哄的人流与车流在马路上毫无秩序地交织着，举着各色标语与旗帜的游行人群互相喊着口号，还有些人直接就在路上开始斗殴。越接近克里姆林宫，秩序越是混乱，车队前行得也越是艰难。在离克里姆林宫还有四五公里的地方，路况已经完全无法行车，于是代表团不得不下车改为步行前进。  
在走过好几个街区后，代表团远远听见红场的大钟响了十九下，随即路边的广播和电视忽然同时传出了音乐声——这意味着有节目即将开播。果然，在这段音乐播完后，总统戈尔巴乔夫的声音响彻了整条街道。  
戈尔巴乔夫的语气十分疲惫，就像一个丧失了所有领土的国王。

行人纷纷停下了脚步，多数汽车也开始往路边停靠。所有人都在等待这个宣判联盟命运的演讲。  
王耀一边加快脚步前进，一边分神听着戈尔巴乔夫的演讲。讲话内容没有那一大串模板式的官腔，开场就直入主题：“亲爱的同胞们：鉴于独立国家联合体成立后的情况，我终止自己以苏联总统身份进行的活动。我作出这个决定，是出于原则性的考虑的。我坚决主张各族人民的独立自主，主张各共和国拥有主权……[2]”  
这个爆炸式的消息让代表团也陷入了震惊。简短的讨论后，李团长迅速做出了决定，派出几个人去列宁山的中国大使馆联系北京，通报情况并询问接下来该如何行动，其他人则继续赶往克里姆林宫。与沉默的苏联人民（这是他们最后一天叫这个名字了）不同，代表团在路上用中文进行着交流，讨论着接下来该做哪些事。  
王耀已经没有任何心情参与代表团的讨论。他一边机械地赶路，一边清晰地感觉自己的心在慢慢结冰。当听到“八月政变使总危机达到顶点。这次危机中最致命的是国家的解体……”时，王耀忽然全身打了个激灵，耳边幻听一般地响起了亚纳耶夫的声音，是《告苏联人民书》[3]：“苏联公民们：在我们祖国和我国各族人民命运面临严峻危急的时刻，我们向你们发出呼吁！我们伟大的祖国面临致命的危险！……”  
王耀甚至没有意识到，戈尔巴乔夫的电视演讲已经结束了。

代表团终于在接近七点半的时候赶到了克里姆林宫。早在几天前俄罗斯联邦政府就已经接管了这里。外交部的田曾佩副团长和已经等在红场的大使馆人员先去，尝试与俄罗斯联邦政府进行交涉，其他人则都在红场等待。  
田曾佩副团长进去后不久，红场上所有人都见证了一个历史性时刻——尽管他们刚刚已经见证了另一个。  
1991年12月25日下午约7:30，在戈尔巴乔夫电话演讲结束后，苏联国旗从克里姆林宫黯然落下，接着，俄罗斯联邦的三色旗缓缓升起。

脱离大部队、独自站在列宁墓前（这在平时几乎是不可能做到的事，但今天看守列宁墓的卫兵全部消失了）的王耀仰着头，怔怔地盯着旗杆上崭新的三色旗，内心翻涌着各种不切实际的期望。  
缺了一块的月亮孤零零地悬挂在旗杆旁，惨白的月光照进王耀的视野，仿佛相片里别洛韦日的雪光。

不知过了过久，一万年或一分钟，有人推了推他的肩膀。  
王耀重新聚焦的瞳孔里映出了一个和伊利亚很相似的身影，他带着一脸应付差事的不耐烦，居高临下地看着王耀，硬邦邦地说：“如你所见，莫斯科现在很忙，没有空闲招待你们。或许中国客人们可以去基辅呆一晚上。”  
这就是伊万·布拉金斯基和王耀说的第一句话。

注：  
[1] 12月25日，外长钱其琛决定不等苏联正式宣布解体，就派人与苏联各加盟共和国就建立双边关系事宜预先交换意见，特别是与俄罗斯联邦的代表商谈发展国家关系问题。不过，在出发前夕，考虑到苏联毕竟还没有正式宣布解体，直接谈国家关系问题不太适宜，改为经贸开路，由外经贸部和外交部联合组团，外经贸部部长李岚清任团长，外交部副部长田曾佩任副团长。  
[2] 引自戈尔巴乔夫辞职演讲《告苏联公民书》。  
[3] 指八一九事件中副总统亚纳耶夫代表国家紧急状态委员会发表的宣言，目的是挽救即将崩溃的苏联。


	3. Chapter 3

第2章 冷待

斯拉夫男人没有获得回应。他等了一小会，见王耀只是着迷似的盯着他的脸，于是不耐烦地又把话重复了一边，然后终于想起来似的指了指自己：“伊万·布拉金斯基。原来的俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国，刚刚改了名，现在叫俄罗斯联邦[1]。”  
介绍完自己后，伊万见王耀依然毫无反应地发着怔，便讥讽道：“听鲍连卡[2]说你的俄语是伊利亚教的，怎么，和西方鬼混久了都忘干净了？”

王耀动了动嘴唇，干涩的西里尔字母在他的喉咙里滚动，最终也只发出了他最熟悉的几个音节：“伊廖沙，伊利亚，他……”  
这并不是伊万想听的。他干脆地做了个暂停的手势，轻佻地说：“他消失了。他死前倒是还惦记着你和约瑟普（指南斯拉夫），可惜，你们谁都没来看他。”  
王耀抖得更厉害了，他磕磕绊绊地解释着：“我打了很多电话……光是今天就打了四个。可是一直不是占线就是没人接……”  
伊万耸了耸肩：“我们接管这里才一周，还没理清那些外交专线。我想你打电话的时候伊利亚已经被挪去了郊区的别墅，他应该不知道你找过他。”  
王耀说不出话了。他的声带，或者他整个人都仿佛和西伯利亚雪原上的河流一起在寒风中冰封了，最终也只勉强发出了几个含义不明的音节。雪原上的河流还能等到旭日再升、春回大地、冰消雪融，而他——恐怕永远没有这个运气了。  
伊万神情古怪，似乎眼前正在上演一出滑稽的独角戏。他等了快一分钟，见王耀依然无法组织出一句完整的话，便果断下了逐客令：“我们今晚没空。明天也没空，明天最高苏维埃联盟院还要举行了最后一次会议。我想中国客人们可以先去基辅或者明斯克呆一晚上。当然，我的姐妹们现在也很忙，要是她们也没空，那我想中国大使馆总是有地方的——毕竟那可是莫斯科最大的使馆了。”

中国驻苏联大使馆坐落在列宁山友谊街6号，紧挨着莫斯科大学。作为中国最大的驻外大使馆，安置一个几十人的代表团确实不困难。代表团赶到大使馆后，立刻召开了一个简短的会议，会上决定向北京汇报情况后先不行动，静待北京的回复。  
26日早上，王荩卿大使——虽然这位新任大使11月才到莫斯科，之后因为局势瞬息万变尚未成功递交国书，还算不得成功上任——特意来告诉王耀，北京已经召开了常委会，决定承认各加盟国独立，并且和原苏联加盟国们维持友好关系；苏联最高苏维埃联盟院几小时后即将举行最后一次会议，宣布苏联作为一个主权国家“停止存在”，之后北京会向各个原苏联加盟国逐一发去承认电，并重新建立外交关系。  
王耀安静地听着，间或点了点头表示知道了。待王荩卿说完一大篇话匆匆离开后，王耀开始打电话确认了自己是否被北京安排了事务，结果自然是没有——现在还没有建立外交关系，自然没有外交事务，更没有其他事。  
王耀放下听筒后，忽然无所适从。伊利亚不在了，对于新的外交关系他自然帮不上什么忙，而除此之外，他甚至不知道能做什么。  
在房间里待了一上午之后，王耀觉得不能再一个人闷着了，他决定出去走走。

因莫斯科目前情况混乱，王耀被禁止单独行动，他又不想给大使馆添麻烦，在这种时候还要找一串儿外交安保人员跟着他出门，于是说着出去走走，最终王耀也只能在大使馆附近溜个弯。  
中国驻苏联大使馆占地11公顷，被公认为莫斯科市区最大最好的氧吧。这儿原来是个炮兵营地，五十年代大使馆搬家的时候，伊利亚主动提出可以划给中国20公顷土地来修建新馆舍，而王耀则以地方太大为由拒绝了，只要了11公顷，还因此被伊利亚调笑：“那么多年了，中国同志还是这么礼貌客气，想送你点东西都送不出去。”  
“伊廖沙真是个对你好的时候掏心掏肺的人。”王耀酸涩地想，“可惜那个伊廖沙就和当初我不要的9公顷一样，再也回不来了。”

27日，北京和莫斯科正式建立了外交关系，因为俄罗斯联邦不存在独立问题，把原先的中苏关系转为中俄关系即可。俄方负责这一事务的是副总统绍钦，他对代表团表现出的诚意一再表示感谢，也积极安排了外长宴请。29日，双方签署了一个会谈纪要，这就是指导苏联解体后中俄关系发展的第一个指导性文件。  
整个过程中，叶利钦和伊万始终没有出现。  
王耀对此倒也不生气，毕竟伊利亚还在的时候，伊万好几次提出想要见他，都被他拒绝了[3]，伊万现在闹闹脾气甩甩脸色并不令人意外。何况——王耀想到这里不由得嗤地笑了一声——全面倒向西方的克里姆林宫只怕现在忙着加入“西方文明世界大家庭”，满心欢喜地等待着许诺中的慷慨援助，哪有空来理他这个“冥顽不灵的老古董”呢，连他们发布的俄罗斯联邦外交政策都没提中国哪怕一个字[4]。

尽管两国关系仍不明朗，但代表团签完会谈记要之后也必须回国了。之后一年里，王耀都没见到伊万。新闻里的那个新布拉金斯基看起来很忙，忙于清理国内的“苏联余孽”，也忙于出访西方各国，仅1992年上半年就连续访问了英、法、美、加。  
但莫斯科“一边倒”的外交政策并未换来实际的好处，也没能带俄罗斯走出经济上的困境。

伊万第一次来中国是1992年的深冬。当时限于困顿的莫斯科将外交政策从“一边倒”转向了“双头鹰”，主张东西方兼顾。于是12月17日，叶利钦和伊万踏上了北京的土地。  
与初遇时截然不同，这次访问中伊万表现十分热切，他称呼中国领导们为“老朋友”，参观并盛赞了长城与故宫，向人民英雄纪念碑献上了花圈，在欢迎宴会上故作惊喜地表示绍兴黄酒的发音和他们副总统绍钦的名字类似，欢快地喝了一大瓶茅台，并在烟灰缸里点燃了茅台来证明这确实是烈酒[5]。离开之前，双方签署了联合声明，宣布互为友好国家。  
但是伊万始终没有见到王耀。尽管他再三要求，甚至称聊上几分钟就行[6]，但直到19日因莫斯科组阁危机提前回国，他都没有如愿。

俄方离开北京时，王耀在颐和园乐农轩端着茶，一边赏着窗外的腊梅冬雪，一边不无痛快地想：你也该坐一次冷板凳，小毛子。

 

注：  
[1] 1990年6月12日，俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国第一届人民代表大会以压倒性多数通过《俄罗斯联邦国家主权宣言》，宣布俄罗斯在其境内拥有“绝对主权”。1991年12月，改名俄罗斯联邦。  
[2] 指鲍里斯·尼古拉耶维奇·叶利钦。  
[3] 1991年5月叶利钦提出会见，7月莫斯科市长波波夫提出访华，因当时苏联尚在，均被拒绝。见《冷战后的中俄关系》。  
[4] 1992年10月，叶利钦说俄罗斯在亚洲主要合作伙伴有日、韩、台（地区），没提中国。1992年4月1日、4月28日、7月27日，俄外长科济列夫几次谈论俄与周边国家关系，也没有提中国。文中进行了时间上的改动。  
[5] 这些是1992年叶利钦在访华时的表现。见《钓鱼台档案》。  
[6] 1992年叶利钦访华时三次要求见邓，最终未成。


	4. Chapter 4

第3章 相赠

1993年春节前夕，王耀收到了来自莫斯科的礼物：一大箱“鲍罗金诺”黑面包。附言里说，这是俄罗斯最出名的黑面包，之前来北京的时候被中方夸奖了黑面包其实也好吃，感觉找到了知音，特邮寄一箱送给中国[1]。附言下方歪歪扭扭地用中文署着“伊万·布拉金斯基”。  
王耀看着这行弯弯曲曲的笔迹，忍不住乐了，心想看来小毛子倒是没为上次的事儿生气，摸约是因为北京待他终究比西方好得多吧。  
来送黑面包的几个外交部小伙子笑言这是“万里送黑面包，礼轻情意重”，王耀欣然赞同，然后一人送了一盒面包，美其名曰共享情意。黑面包的口感确实很好，和王耀七十年前在莫斯科外交委员会食堂啃过的无糖黑面包有着云泥之别，柔软的就像初见时伊利亚的眼神。

除了年初意料之外的礼物，整个1993年王耀和伊万依的交流依旧屈指可数。  
5月，外交部向王耀转接了伊万打来的电话，是关于K3中俄国际列车大劫案的。或许是因为去年以来实行休克疗法的缘故，电话那头的伊万听起来很虚弱，他用宣读公文的语气说自1989年恢复全面贸易以来从未发生如此恶性的案件，虽然中俄尚未签署引渡条约，但他们愿意与中国配合一起缉拿犯罪嫌疑人。王耀按外交礼节表示了谢意后，伊万就匆匆挂断了电话。  
10月，为了准备下月俄防长格拉乔夫访华，王耀在国防部拨通了克里姆林宫的电话。王耀和伊万互相试探着聊了聊十月事件[2]与银河号事件，双方都自觉地把所说内容限制在了官方说明内。见试探不出什么，伊万便转而对北京申奥失败表示遗憾，王耀则回应以对接下来防长来华达成共识的祝福。  
挂了电话后，王耀对迟浩田防长表示，从语气上来看，月初的事不至于让莫斯科有什么巨变。  
同一时刻，伊万也做出了一个判断：银河号事件并不会撼动北京对未来的规划。

日子就那么不咸不淡地过着。待到1994年，随着1月布鲁塞尔北约首脑会议上正式提出了北约东扩计划，俄罗斯与西方诸国在波黑等国际问题上的矛盾日益尖锐，而西方所许诺的援助又迟迟没有到位，因此克里姆林宫再次调整了外交政策。新政策以东西方平衡为目的，决定提升中俄关系的层次。  
在这种背景下，9月，江总书记和王耀受邀正式出访莫斯科。这也是苏联解体之后，中方首脑第一次正式访问俄罗斯。  
伊万和总理切尔诺梅尔在机场迎接了他们。伊万的脸色比之前新闻照片里略好了些，想来是今年年初俄罗斯拟定了新经济改革方案，摒弃休克疗法的原因。简短的欢迎仪式后，双方一起乘车前往克里姆林宫国宾馆。九月的莫斯科秋高气爽，纯净的阳光像碎金一般洒满了整个城市，配合着沿途飘扬的中俄两国国旗，竟也营造出了节日般欢快的气氛。

双方在克里姆林宫叶卡捷琳娜厅举行了两场正式会谈，许诺不将战略核武器瞄准对方，尊重彼此的发展道路，加强在国际事务中的合作，签署了第二个《中俄联合声明》，宣布两国结成“面向21世纪的建设性伙伴关系”。在联合声明上签完字后，江总书记做了一个简短的即兴发言：“中俄既是大国，又是邻国，有4000多公里的边界线，没有理由不把我们的关系提高到更高水平……”  
王耀本和伊万站在一起充当着签字仪式的背景板，听到这里蓦地眼眶一热，几乎要落下泪来，赶忙深吸了几口气平复心绪。伊万瞧着奇怪，低声问道：“怎么了？”  
王耀摇了摇头，摆出一副老年人的做派：“没什么，年纪大了，容易见风流泪。”  
伊万满脸“你逗我呢这是室内哪来的风”，但见王耀明摆着不肯说，只得换了个姿势继续充当背景板。  
王耀应付完伊万之后也开始发呆，他的脑子里清晰地响起了伊利亚对戈尔巴乔夫所说的最后几句关于他的话：“……不要极力去刺痛我们有着7000多公里共同边界的邻邦，即使他所做的一切并非都能博得我们的好感。要知道，他也决不愿意为我们所做的许多事情拍手叫好。让我们言谈慎重，爱护我们得之不易的东西。[3]”  
即兴发言很快就结束了，接下来双方要去参加多棱厅的晚宴。和伊万一起走出叶卡捷琳娜厅时，王耀轻声用俄语说：“是的，没有理由不把我们的关系提高到更高水平。”  
这句感慨几乎是立刻消逝在了脚步声中，也不知道伊万听见了没有。

宴会上王耀送上了自己带来的礼物：上次伊万来中国时赞不绝口的茅台酒。伊万心不在焉地道了谢，之后一杯一杯地灌了起来。王耀见伊万眉宇间满是愁色，试探着道：“最近不太好过么？”  
伊万倒是承认得直爽：“当然，你又不是不看新闻。”之后又一气干了大半杯茅台，喷着热乎乎的酒精味说：“不过嘛过总是能过下去的，你也不好过不是。”  
王耀见伊万如此坦然，倒也不好再打太极，礼貌地应了句是，然后转移话题道：“酒自然是个好东西……如果你喜欢的话，我回北京之后再给你送几箱过来。”  
伊万似乎有点醉了，思维颇为跳跃地回了一句“你给苏维埃送过几箱酒？哦等等，送酒是会让伊利亚生气的，他可是个闹着禁酒的坏脾气混蛋。”  
王耀斟酌了一下，决定从不会出错的传统友谊叙起：“我第一次给伊利亚送国礼的时候带的不是酒，是几大车皮大黄芽白菜、大萝卜、大葱、大梨子。那会中国……并不富裕，只能带些农产品来给约瑟夫同志贺寿[4]。”  
伊万晃着杯里的酒，不知是因为惊讶还是喝多了，他动作幅度大了些，让杯中的酒都溅了出来：“你竟然没给那混蛋送过酒？”  
王耀沉默了几秒，决定说实话：“不，我送过的，不过是以个人名义送的，其他人都不知道这件事。”  
伊万好奇道：“送的也是茅台？你可真是没创意的老……”到底还没醉彻底，他硬生生把古董两个字咽了回去。  
王耀听到自己的“绰号”反而笑了：“不，送的伏特加，就食堂里卖的15卢布一瓶的那种。”  
伊万看王耀的眼神更奇怪了，他不再试图和王耀搭话，开始专注于消灭桌子上的酒精，边喝边小声嘀咕：“能和那混蛋聊得来的人果然都好难懂。”

注：  
[1] 实际上黑面包是叶利钦赠送给江的。  
[2] 指1993年10月3日叶利钦炮打白宫，解散俄罗斯最高苏维埃，废止旧宪法。  
[3] 引自安德烈·杰尼索夫《我们将克制——公开性与苏中关系》，载《莫斯科新闻》1990年第16期。  
[4] 实际上毛送的贺礼中包括了茅台酒，这里进行了改动。


	5. Chapter 5

第4章 再会

访俄第二天的计划里，两国首脑要去俄罗斯国际关系学院看望师生并发表演讲。因为这不算国务活动，于是王耀和伊万被放了假，叶利钦还特别嘱咐伊万，让他带着王耀在莫斯科城里转转。  
伊万应该是对这类差事很熟悉了，熟练地提出了十几个地点作为目的地备选，每个地点还附带了一句话介绍。但见王耀听完所有推荐景点后依然兴致缺缺，伊万终于后知后觉地反应了过来：“看来我干了件傻事，你自然是……很熟悉莫斯科的，这些地方你早就都去过了吧。”  
王耀点了点头：“也没什么，我觉得随便走走也挺好的，上次来莫斯科我就没来得及好好看看。”  
或许是因为叶利钦此前嘱咐他务必和东方邻国搞好关系，伊万今天决心要当个好导游，他托着腮在朱可夫将军的雕像下苦思冥想了起来。过了好一会，还是王耀提了个建议：“如果你不介意的话……能带我去看看伊利亚最后呆的那个别墅吗？”  
这个地点很明显在伊万的设想之外。他皱起眉头思考了几分钟，见王耀不打算改变主意，最终勉强表示同意：“好吧，不过那个地方已经被内务部清理过好几遍了，你去了可别失望。”

时隔三年，王耀终于知道了伊利亚在哪里消失——在莫斯科城郊的巴尔维哈，一栋编号为“B-4”国家别墅里。伊万介绍说，那里曾经属于戈尔巴乔夫，别墅的设计者和建造队领导还因工作出色被授予列宁奖章，后来戈尔巴乔夫搬走了，1986年叶利钦当选为政治局候补委员，别墅就被分配给了他。  
在伊万应付完别墅的卫士长后，两人穿过已经有些颓败的花园，推门进入了前厅。别墅内部十分干净，是许久没有人来住过但依然被每天打扫着的样子。

进入室内后，伊万也无法充当导游了，他左顾右盼了一会，向王耀提议道：“我忘了伊利亚具体住哪，不如我们一间屋子一间屋子找过去吧。”  
在这次行动即将从“来访”升级成“搜查”时，别墅卫士长将事态拉了回来。他回忆说，那个冬天的清晨经常看见伊利亚在二楼最东侧的窗口眺望曙光，那么他应该是住在上楼右拐后走廊尽头的房间。  
在王耀和伊万一起踏上通往二楼的楼梯时，他们各怀心事，却又巧合地同梯同梦了。  
王耀在想：我怎么能没想到呢，伊利亚那么喜欢日出，他还曾经在日出之前带我登上阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰，等待涅瓦河上的朝阳。  
而伊万想的则是：那个混蛋到最后果然还是端着，假装喜欢这些华而不实的意象，其实早就没有人乐意听他的陈词滥调了。

伊利亚住过的地方和其他房间并没有什么显著区别。伊万解释说，伊利亚消失后的第二天，内务部就已经把这里彻底清扫了一遍，所有带字的书本、报纸、便笺想来都已经毁去，而哪怕当初剩下点什么，三年之后只怕也已经找不到痕迹了。说完这些后，伊万也再没其他能说的了，只能百无聊赖地看着在书桌前仔细翻找的王耀，心里有些烦躁：“如果你那天晚上就求我带你来这里，说不定还能见到些什么，现在你再来找当然来不及了。”  
王耀的动作顿了顿，而后他用若无其事的口吻说：“可是，尊敬的伊万·布拉金斯基先生，只怕你忘记了，当时你很忙，并没有什么空闲时间能留给我。”  
伊万沉默了。

王耀在半小时后放弃了搜寻书桌。伊万说的对，这里曾经有过的所有带字的东西只怕都已经付之一炬，现在桌上的报纸、书籍都是后来新添的。在依次搜寻了床铺、衣柜、茶几后，他想到卫士长说伊利亚喜欢看日出，于是走到窗户前，开始端详起了这片区域。  
窗帘几乎是全新的，自然找不出什么东西。王耀用手慢慢抚摸着木制窗框，最后在左窗框下侧外沿部分找到了他想要的东西：似乎是用指甲强行划下的一行数学方程。王耀重复抚摸着那部分窗框，最终破解了这个密码——尽管他已经提前想到了答案。  
那是心形线的极坐标方程。他曾经在莫斯科把写着这行方程的便笺纸送给伊利亚，也曾经在珍宝岛的南侧看着伊利亚在北侧的雪原上勾勒出这个密码。  
“伊廖沙不知道我能来到这里，这未必是留给我的。”王耀在心里反复对自己说着这句话，但依然阻止不了另一个念头的疯狂生长：伊利亚抚摸着它看日出，仿佛我就在他身边。  
仿佛一切还是最开始的样子，仿佛明天日出之前还能听见阿芙乐尔号的炮火。

伊万显然并不理解王耀找到了什么，当然，哪怕他事后同样从窗框上找到那行方程，他也无法得知这些数学符号到底代表了什么。见王耀在窗口呆了半个多小时，伊万已经很不耐烦了：“我就说这里翻不出什么东西的。已经过去了那么久，你当时不急现在却……”  
王耀打断了他：“已经很晚了，我们回去吧。”  
伊万震惊于王耀态度的转变。他狐疑地打量了王耀的脸色，问道：“你找到了？是什么？”  
王耀露出了一个极淡的笑容，语气平稳地说：“也没什么，只是知道了……哦不，应该说确认了一件事。”  
伊万追问道：“什么事？”  
王耀转头望着已经开始暗淡的天色，语气如常，就像在讲一件家常琐事：“他啊，终究是我爱的那个样子。”  
伊万毫不避讳地翻了个白眼，露出了“天哪和伊利亚聊得来的人都是什么脑回路”的表情。

直到中方的访问结束，伊万显然也没想通这件事。  
在离别的机场，例行赞美完中俄关系，顺便展望了一波美好未来之后，伊万模板化地为这次访问做了个总结：“……这次访问取得了巨大的成功，愿未来中俄关系两国的合作不断发展。”  
王耀看起来心情很好，好到他甚至没有选择同样模板化的回复：“希望下次见面的时候俄罗斯先生已经恢复了健康。祝您一切遂顺，万事如意。”

王耀的祝福显然没有起到任何效果。  
1994年12月11日，第一次车臣战争爆发。


	6. Chapter 6

第5章 聆音

之后一年，王耀和伊万的关系拉近了不少。在国际事务上相互支持、协调合作的同时，还准备把边境地区的军事力量减少到与长期睦邻友好相适应的最低水平。在双方军队交流时，将军们还喊出了“愿中俄友谊就像喜马拉雅山和乌拉尔山一样永世长存[1]”的口号，倒也依稀有些重温旧梦的味道。  
1995年初春，随着莫斯科市长卢日科夫访华，北京也终于和莫斯科缔结为友好城市。尽管在北京友好城市时间排序上莫斯科只是第九[2]，不过北京市长李其炎倒是打趣说9代表着“长长久久”，是个不错的寓意，把俄方哄得连连称是，还动情地表示他们这代人都是在《莫斯科-北京》的歌声中长大的，都记得“俄罗斯人和中国人永远是兄弟”，衷心希望俄中两国人民能够世代友好下去[3]。  
5月初，北京接到了克里姆林宫发出的邀请，说莫斯科将在世界反法西斯战争胜利五十周年的纪念日举办盛大的庆祝活动。作为唯一接到邀请函的亚洲国家，中方自然欣然应允。

1995年5月9日，包括江总书记在内的43位国家领导人和联合国秘书长加利一起出席了在红场举行的参加伟大卫国战争参与者与后方劳动者检阅式，检阅式结束后又去了俯首山胜利公园观礼莫斯科卫国战争纪念馆的揭幕式。这大约是莫斯科建市八百多年来第一次吸引了全世界的目光——毕竟“1957年莫斯科会议”只能算是吸引了半个地球的目光。  
尽管伊万正在忍受着经济下滑和第一次车臣战争的折磨，但是当天和叶利钦一起在主席台上出现时，却是出乎所有人意料的神采奕奕，连素来不苟言笑的路德维希都评价了一句：“完全看不出来他去年国内生产总值衰退了12%。”  
一整天的活动里伊万都像白桦树一样挺立着，阳光下他的眼睛闪闪发亮，仿佛见证着最灿烂的未来。

可惜除了伊万之外，其他人的专注度就很有限了。检阅式上欧盟诸国凑在一起聊着奥地利、瑞典和芬兰加入欧盟的影响，美国则屡次插话让他们别再拖欠北约的军费。揭幕式上费里奇安诺走了全程的神，在叶利钦发言的时候还悄悄扯起了身旁弗朗西斯的袖子，说这里不但是1941年红军出兵前往前线的地点，也是1812年拿破仑率法军入侵帝俄时等待胜利的地方，可惜，拿破仑只等来了莫斯科的大火与法军的溃败。费里奇安诺口才出人意料的不错，把周围一圈儿人都逗笑了，惹得弗朗西斯脸色青一阵白一阵的。  
站在后排的王耀看着那些心不在焉的西方诸国，心里莫名有些难过——为那些传说中的人，为那些终于成为传说的事。  
俯首山上，新立的141.8米高的卫国战争纪念碑宛如一把直指天空的的长剑。山风掠过碑底五星底座的长明火，听来就像一首盛大而哀伤的安魂曲。

9日晚，克里姆林宫为出席盛典的各国领导人举行了庆祝宴会。宴会开始不久，俄方礼宾官便先后邀请了美国总统克林顿、英国首相梅杰、法国总统密特朗、德国总理科尔等人上台致祝酒辞。江总书记耐心地等了好一会，见欧美诸国领导人致辞完毕后已经主持人已经开始建议“干杯”，而他居然没有被安排上台讲话，十分不悦。  
江总书记拒绝了主持人 “干杯”的提议，并马上派人向叶利钦的总统办公厅主任提出上台致辞的要求。然而对方非但没有答应，还让人开始撤走场上的麦克风，说是接下来要开始表演节目了。  
此时，江总书记果断地站了起来，直接走向了叶利钦，用俄语说：“我希望代表中国讲几句话。”  
叶利钦为这个要求惊愕了几秒，当即回答：“我同意。”

礼宾官上台重新布置麦克风的时候，整晚都和西方诸国待在一处的伊万走近了王耀所在的角落，半是解释半是埋怨地说：“希望你们没有感觉被怠慢。按照安排，本来在卫国战争纪念馆揭幕仪式上讲过话的人，晚宴上都不用再致祝酒辞。”  
王耀冷冷地说：“那么刚刚克林顿先生的致辞是怎么回事呢？”  
伊万回头看了看正围在一起闲聊的阿尔弗雷德、弗朗西斯、路德维希、费里奇安诺，自然地说：“他们，他们自然是……不太一样的。”  
王耀被伊万的态度激怒了：“在这样的场合，决不能没有中国人民的声音！”他等了一会，见伊万依旧没有任何反应，王耀一字一顿地补充道：“决不能没有亚洲人民的声音。”

这时江总书记的致辞开始了，他的语气坚定而有力：“人民不会忘记法西斯军队迫近莫斯科城下时，苏联军队和各族人民表现出的大无畏精神和钢铁般的意志……苏联人民和军队的不朽功业将永垂史册……[4]”  
伊万发出了一声轻笑：“你们果然只会说苏联、苏联。”  
王耀微微磨起了牙：“如果我没记错的话，今天本来就是在纪念苏联人民赢得了伟大的卫国战争。”  
伊万挑了挑眉毛：“得了吧，我们都清楚，如果他们觉得苏联的胜利值得纪念的话，二十年前、三十年前他们就应该在这里。他们是因为我才在这里的，为了我。”伊万端起杯子猛地灌了口伏特加，打着酒嗝继续说：“哦当然，除了你。你不用急着反驳，我知道，你是为了伟·大·的苏维埃来的。”  
江总书记的发言结束了，王耀用力地鼓起了掌，而伊万礼节性拍了两下手后，还嫌刚才的论证不够有力似的补充道：“对了，我马上可以加入七国集团了，这个消息只怕还没人通知你吧？”  
王耀冷笑了一声，然后用一句冷漠的祝福结束了这段对话：“那么，再过二十年、三十年，希望你的卫国战争胜利纪念会永远那么热闹，伊万·布拉金斯基先生。”

谈话就那么不欢而散了，直到王耀离开莫斯科，他和伊万都没再说上一句话。

注：  
[1] 刘华清上将，于1995年。  
[2] 北京缔结的友好城市按时间顺序为：贝尔格莱德(1980.10.14）、马德里(1985.9.16)、 法兰西岛(1987.7.2)、科隆(1987.9.14)、基辅(1993.12.13)、柏林(1994.4.5)、布鲁塞尔(1994.9.22)、阿姆斯特丹(1994.10.29)、莫斯科(1995.5.16)。  
[3] 为俄罗斯联邦委员会主席舒梅科所说。  
[4] 新华社莫斯科，1995年5月9日电。


	7. Chapter 7

第6章 转折

不论伊万对那晚中方的表现如何不满，随着俄罗斯在安理会否决了关于制裁波黑塞族的提案，俄美又因为俄向伊朗出售核反应堆的问题发生了争执，俄国内针对西方的反对浪潮越来越大，克里姆林宫原本的外交路线终究难以为继了。  
1995年底，以俄共为首的左翼政治力量在议会中取得了多数，他们严厉抨击了之前的外交路线。1996年初，以亲西方著称的外长科济列夫被撤职，新外长普里马科夫上任，后者主张对西方强硬，积极发展与中国等亚太国家的关系，推行“全方位”外交政策。这也是自苏联解体以来，俄罗斯外交政策第三次转变。  
推行新外交政策后不久，1996年4月，叶利钦再度访华。

知道这个消息的时候，王耀正和政治局常委们一起处理“联合九六一”演习计划泄密案[1]。江总书记翻阅完刚送来的《中俄联合声明》初稿文本后，用略带嘲讽的语气说：“克里姆林宫真是难测，这可是五年来俄罗斯第四次转变外交倾向了。”  
王耀正在细读外交部才译完的《美日联合宣言》[2]，回答倒是听不出什么情绪波动：“也是中俄关系的第三次定位，毕竟外交政策和世界局势不合，自然要改。”在文件空白处批注了“经济安全为主，军事防卫为辅”这句话后，王耀又补充道：“我觉得俄罗斯还得继续改，直到适应世界大环境为止。”  
江总书记将手里的文件翻了个页，看着还带着油墨味的“战略协作伙伴关系”几个字，缓缓道：“这第四个外交路线里我们终于不是配角了，不高兴吗。”  
王耀合上文件夹，站了起来准备回屋睡觉：“不，俄中关系与俄美关系依然是不平衡的，克里姆林宫的重点依旧在西方，我依然是配角，只不过戏份多了些而已。”  
王耀走到门口的时候，江总书记的声音从他身后悠悠传来：“我们迟早会成为主角的，别太急。”

比起签署联合声明、宣称中俄关系进阶为“平等的、相互信任的、面向21世纪的伙伴关系”、对中俄关系进行第三次定位，1996年4月发生的另一件事显得更加影响深远：  
26日，中、俄、哈、吉、塔在上海展览中心大厦签署了《关于在边境地区加强军事领域信任的协定》，承诺互不进攻、互不针对、限制军事演习、互相通报边境军事行动。

签署协定的那天晚上，伊万在新锦江饭店后方剧场门口找到了偷偷溜出来的王耀，后者坐在大理石阶梯上，仰头望着不远处上海展览中心大厦顶部闪烁的红星。  
伊万在离王耀几步远的地方站住了，用挑衅的语气问道：“你怎么从晚宴上溜出来了，他们现在正情绪激动双目含泪地合唱《三套车》呢[3]，这不是你最喜欢的场景吗？”  
王耀没有站起来，他挥手招呼伊万来坐下：“你是因为受不了这个才跑出来的？这也太孩子气了。”  
伊万在更高的阶梯上坐下，有些刻薄地说：“我更好奇你出来干什么，总不会是太久没唱，忘词了吧？”  
王耀笑了，扭头看向了伊万，开口却说起了完全不相干的话题：“其实我本来没想到，会和你在这里签这个协议的。”  
伊万满脸“又来了”，不耐烦道：“我知道，你想说这个信任协定本来是你给伊利亚准备的。”  
王耀重新抬头看着楼顶的红星，清朗的月光下，红星被柔和的光芒笼罩着，让人联想起克里姆林宫顶的红宝石五角星：“那里原来叫中苏友好大厦[4]，是个苏联人，叫安德列耶夫的设计的，完全的苏维埃建筑学派风格。这颗红星还是我和伊廖沙一起看着安上去的。当时上海有个潜规则，所有新楼的高度都不能超过中苏友好大厦，用这来象征人民心中苏联不可撼动的地位……后来啊，我和他吵架了，那段时间我愤怒地把所有用中苏友好冠名的建筑改了名，中苏友好大厦也一样，改名成了上海展览中心。”  
伊万抽搐着嘴角：“……所以你是出来睹物思人来了？你把签字的地方定在那里原来有如此深意，我都要被感动哭了。”  
王耀笑了：“不，我是在想历史的轨迹如此奇妙。当年我生伊廖沙的气，最终在上海发表了《中美联合公报》，现在我终于在上海和你签信任协定了。”说着他站起身来，居高临下地拍了拍伊万的脑袋：“车臣……不要太着急了，慢慢来，你会赢的，你一定会赢的。”  
伊万应激反应似地拍开了王耀的手：“关心我干嘛，你自己不也一大堆事呢。”  
王耀倒也没生气，他后退了两步，轻声说：“你在车臣的样子让我想起列宁格勒的伊利亚。”然后提高了声音，坚定地说：“所以你会赢的，再等等，多给自己一点时间，俄罗斯民族是坚韧而强大的。”  
伊万被王耀的表现震住了，甚至忘了纠正列宁格勒已经改名叫圣彼得堡。他沉默了良久，终于还是道了一声谢谢。

那天在上海发生了很多为人知或者不为人知的事，但终究也只在新闻里留下了短短的一段话[5]：  
中国在玩俄罗斯牌，而俄罗斯也在玩中国牌。在很多人看来，这是对西方霸权主义的警告。上海成为了中国对外关系发生转折的象征性地点。自从中苏1969年在边界河流乌苏里江发生冲突以来，中国的外交方向再次转向了“已经不再危险”的俄罗斯。

注：  
[1] 指1996年台海危机。  
[2] 1996年4月16日，美日重建冷战后同盟。  
[3] 签署协议当晚，新锦江饭店举行的庆祝宴会，时任俄罗斯总统的叶利钦非常高兴，虽然被医生“勒令”控制饮酒，但还是喝多了。酒酣之余，大家更是伴着欢快的乐曲，唱起了苏联歌曲、跳起了舞蹈。  
[4] 根据《中苏友好同盟互助条约》，1953年，苏联政府援建北京苏联展览馆和上海中苏友好大厦。1953年7月，苏联政府派出斯大林奖金获得者、苏联中央设计院B·C·安德烈耶夫建筑师和他的夫人凯丝洛娃建筑师，还有斯大林奖金获得者郭赫曼结构工程师组成这个项目苏方专家组，中方决定由华东建筑设计公司总建筑师陈植和结构工程师蔡显裕、设备工程师赵忠邃等人组成中方专家组，中苏两国专家合作一起选址、草拟方案和施工图设计。  
[5] 《上海代表了中国两次转折》，载德国《世界报》，1996年5月2日。


	8. Chapter 8

第7章 争辨

1997年可能是伊万·布拉金斯基诞生以来过的最舒心的一年。  
虽然国内仍然社会风波不止，特别是叶利钦病后气氛骤然紧张，但是随着叶利钦心脏手术的成功，国内局势总体上仍保持了相对稳定，街头政治活动也明显减少。从各种迹象来看，多年动荡之后，俄罗斯人民已对政治不再那么感兴趣，他们更期待社会安定、生活改善。  
新外长普里马科夫上台后，俄罗斯开始努力推行多极化外交。仅在1997年，莫斯科就与巴黎、柏林一起建立了三国定期会晤机制；在多次重要退让后与北约达成《俄罗斯和北约相互关系、合作与安全基本文件》；与东京联合推出了“叶利钦-桥本计划”，谈妥了一揽子援助协议；国际组织层面更说的上是大获全胜：俄罗斯不但加入了亚太经合组织，还终于成为了心心念念多年的“富国俱乐部”的一员，八国集团就此诞生。  
比这些都更重要的是，经济上，1997年的俄罗斯终于出现了苏联解体之后的首次经济增长。

也是因此，伊万在11月初再次出访北京的时候，他的心情是很不错的，甚至带了些炫耀的情绪。这种情绪在与王耀会面时达到了巅峰——与正在经历大下岗的王耀相比，他甚至看起来是更健康的那个。也是被自己的经济状况所鼓舞，尽管亚洲的天空已经泛起了金融危机的乌云[1]，但自居欧洲发达国家的俄罗斯依然在会谈中主动提出了2000年双边贸易达到200亿美元的目标。  
趁着双方首脑在新闻发布会答记者问的空档，伊万溜达到了茶水间找王耀，第一次主动和他攀谈起来。王耀看起来对这次顶着“中俄首脑首次年内互访”的访问并没有足够的热情，他按程序表示了中国正在积极履行《关于在边境地区相互裁减军事力量的协定》[2]，并且决定在本世纪结束之前再裁军50万[3]，然后就没怎么再开口。反倒是伊万，从国界东段勘界工作一直聊到了扩大经贸合作方面的项目建议[4]，然后自顾自地开始描述自己几个月前在华盛顿参加八国集团的情境[5]，话里话外都带着终于被西方接纳的欣喜。

伊万刚开始说得兴高采烈，但见王耀对此实在兴致缺缺，连无意义的语气词都没回应几个，终于也不打算把这个一头热的对话进行下去了。他话锋一转：“我有些疑惑，您现在在想什么呢。”  
王耀彬彬有礼地说：“在想六月的华盛顿必定是流金铄石，时隔半年都让人能感受到当时的热切。”  
伊万的成语水平明显不足以让他听懂前半句话——这点倒是很像伊利亚，当年中苏论战的时候后者甚至搞出了“作茧自缚”的笑话。但是既然王耀回应了，伊万便顺着这个话题开始谈起自己的华盛顿之旅，说完G8峰会之后又谈起了他和弗朗西斯、路德维希的三国会谈，极力渲染自己在西方如何受到欢迎。  
王耀微微蹙起了眉头，想起自己十年之前的经历，在伊万说完一个大段落后，劝告道：“我想……你最好堤防一下西方，他们可是很擅长笑里藏刀的。”  
伊万被扫了兴。他闭上了嘴开始左右张望，目光在扫到了走廊墙上挂着的前几年刚定稿的新党徽时顿住，然后发现新大陆似的笑了：“我明白您刚才在想什么了。是我忘了这件事，苏维埃的生日还没过去几天吧。”  
王耀显然对这个话题没有准备，他僵硬了十几秒才组织好语言：“……中国现在已经不庆祝这个节日了，俄罗斯先生。”  
伊万貌似赞同的点头道：“是的，作为一个政变，实在没有庆祝的必要。”  
王耀冷冷地说：“是革命，先生。十月革命。”

伊万嘁了一声，但到底记得自己是来友好访问的，没有在这个话题上和王耀当场展开争论，他决定换个角度：“我就是想不通苏维埃好在哪里。如果你想加入八国集团（说到这个名词时伊万特意挺了挺胸）的话，我想你总能成功的。毕竟，听说你当初都差点加入北约了，是么？”  
王耀措辞也尖刻了起来：“您是想我恭喜克里姆林宫终于和北约达成了协议吗，在退让了几大步之后？如果是这样，那么，恭喜俄罗斯先生。”  
“不，我是在想，有一个问题我好奇很久了，你到底对伊利亚又是什么感情呢。”伊万语气听起来十分奇异，“在你心中，他的死亡就没有你的那一份原因吗？”  
王耀避重就轻的反驳道：“我想，我已经和伊廖沙相互道过歉了。这是我们之间的问题，不是我和你之前的问题。”  
伊万用自嘲的语气说：“我当然知道，不然你也不会在当年拒绝见我了。真是温暖人心的彼此原谅啊。”许是认为这句回应过于软弱，他迅速补充道：“所以开始的时候，你的表现其实让我特别惊讶。”  
王耀脑子迅速转动起来，思考着自己之前几年的行为，嘴上敷衍着：“哦？”  
“我在想，伊利亚死的真亏，他大约以为自己死后你会笑吧。他见过那么小心翼翼的你吗？小心翼翼哄着北边邻国的王耀，他见过吗？[6]”伊万看着全身僵住的王耀，露出了胜利者的笑容。

王耀咬着牙问：“所以你是希望我和当初对伊廖沙一样，见面先送你一沓骂你的公文吗？”  
伊万换上了诗朗诵的语调：“北京以悲剧性的沉默和矛盾的态度面对苏联的解体[7]……”在王耀被彻底激怒之前，他狡黠地先发怒了：“我真的很烦到哪个中国城市都要和你们唱苏联歌。你们中国人是不是只会《喀秋莎》和《莫斯科郊外的晚上》？”  
“不，我们还会《红莓花儿开》和《神圣的战争》。”王耀怒气冲冲地反击，说话节奏和连发冲锋枪似的。  
伊万的理智遏制住了他差点冲口而出的话（“那么下次我把《红花》重新排演之后搬来中国公演如何”），为此差点咬到了舌头，倒是给了王耀空档发动反击：“所以，俄罗斯先生坚持要成立什么‘中俄友好、和平与发展委员会’，是看伊廖沙留下的中苏友好协会[8]不顺眼咯。那么伊廖沙留下的安理会座位，坐着还舒服吗？”  
伊万反唇相讥：“中国先生既然如此看重友好协会，那我回去一定通知俄中友协[9]一声，他们来北京庆祝成立四十周年的晚会上，可不能忘了献上一曲《向斯拉夫女人告别》[10]。啊对了，这首二战著名军歌其实是帝俄的，我想你不介意听听俄罗斯帝国时期的原版歌曲吧？”

恰在此时，外交部的人匆匆找到了他们，说是新闻发布会已经结束了，请两位立刻去赴晚宴。  
伊万并不想和王耀一起前往宴会厅，他一个人大踏步地先走了，在拐过走廊的弯之前，他撂下了1997年里他和王耀说的最后一句话：  
“天下也只有你信苏维埃和俄罗斯帝国是毫无关系的。”

注：  
[1] 1997年6月泰国爆发金融危机，并在半年内从东南亚席卷了整个亚洲。  
[2] 上海五国于1997年4月24日在莫斯科签署。  
[3] 1997年9月12日，十五大报告中提出，在80年代裁军100万的基础上，今后三年再裁减50万。  
[4] 新华社北京，11月10日电。  
[5] 1997年6月20日，俄罗斯成为八国集团成员。  
[6] “小心翼翼”见《北京与莫斯科：结盟·对抗·合作》。  
[7] 《俄罗斯的亚洲战略》，[俄]米·列·季塔连科。  
[8] 中俄友好、和平与发展委员会是中俄两国元首倡议于1997年成立的。中俄友协前身是中苏友协，成立于1949年10月5日，是新中国最早开展活动的群众性民间外交团体。  
[9] 俄中友协前身为苏中友协，1957年10月成立，与中俄友协的关系于1967年彻底中断。  
[10] 《向斯拉夫女人告别》原作于沙俄时期的1912年，为第一次巴尔干战争而创作。


	9. Chapter 9

第8章 寒冬

对俄罗斯联邦来说，二十世纪的最后几年可能是苏联解体后最糟糕的日子。  
1997年终于出现增长的经济，因为东亚金融危机的波及，加之克里姆林宫决策失误，最终让俄罗斯在不到一年时间里就连续发生了三次金融大风波，而世界能源价格大幅波动又令本就困难的经济雪上加霜[1]。世界形势上，北约执意东扩，在马德里峰会决定邀请波、匈、捷加入，加之在1999年科索沃战争中北约悍然空袭南联盟，不但让俄罗斯彻底被挤出了东欧原有势力圈，还令克里姆林宫进行了多次重大退让才达成的《俄罗斯和北约相互关系、合作与安全基本文件》仅仅两年后就成为了一摞废纸。  
无论如何，俄罗斯对欧美的信任资源在西方连续几年不知节制的挥霍之后，终于走向了枯竭。

1998年11月，在金融危机的寒风中，王耀和伊万第一次进行了“不扎领带的”非正式会晤[2]。因为叶利钦突发肺炎，会晤临时改在了莫斯科中央门诊医院。为了突出“非正式”，王耀和伊万都特地换了休闲装，两人在医院大厅见面时对视了几秒，果不其然都从对方眼里读出刻意。  
王耀在心里叹了口气，寻思着自己和这位布拉金斯基先生终究还算不上多亲密，私下见面时聊不上几句开始跑偏，深入谈论话题主要依赖争吵，现在刻意地“非正式”着实也挺尴尬；何况虽说伊万最近对自己的态度较之刚解体那会可以说发生了飞跃，不但结束了边境对峙，甚至这次访问都是伊万亲自用刚接通的北京首个对外首脑热线[3]发出的邀约，但是说到底，除了伊利亚旧事和抱怨西方之外，他们私下甚至没有别的东西可聊——而这两者都不算什么好话题。

伊万看起来很不好，脸色苍白，腿脚也有些不太灵活，连说话都透着虚弱。他主动上前和王耀握了握手，这让王耀注意到了他的手一直在轻微地颤抖着。在叶利钦病床前说完必要的场面话之后，伊万就急切地聊起了经济合作内容，甚至重申了2000年双边贸易达到200亿美元的目标——尽管所有人都觉得这个目标没什么达成的希望了。  
考虑到叶利钦正在患病，江总书记决定不要按照原定计划进行会谈了：“我想，我们要谈的问题都已经通过外交途径谈过了，您应该多休息。”  
但在中方试图告辞时，叶利钦却制止了他们：“不，我还有几个问题要谈。”随后示意伊万从他的外套口袋里掏出一叠卡片。  
伊万认真地一张张读了起来。卡片上的内容大致包括如何继续发展两国关系、边界问题、经贸问题、军技合作等，特别是对台湾问题着重承诺了坚持一个中国原则。虽然没有展开论述，但是两国关系的重要方面和要解决的问题基本上都点到了。  
江总书记对叶利钦的用心表示了感谢，祝他早日康复，称两国和睦友好相处为全世界树立了典范，并且商定了经济问题在明年年初的总理会议上着重讨论。  
在双方重申两国扩大经贸合作的潜力是巨大的，并且将会把两国之间各领域的合作全面推向新世纪之后，叶利钦满意地结束了会谈：“希望我们下一次非正式会晤在边境地区进行。”

听到边境地区这个词的时候，王耀不由自主地向伊万看了一眼，随即发现伊万也在转头看向他，两个人目光相撞，然后王耀露出了今晚第一个非礼节性的笑容。  
伊万走近王耀，从一个不会出错的角度开启了对话：“我想，我们已经解决了绝大部分争议问题。”  
王耀点点头，然后低声道：“你看起来很不好……我是说，比我还不好。”  
伊万抿了抿嘴角，像个犯错的孩子一样垂下了脑袋：“我确实犯了一些错误。九十年代我们的国内生产总值几乎下降了百分之五十……俄罗斯正处于其数百年来最苦难的一个历史时期。这大概是几百年来俄罗斯第一次面临沦为二流国家，甚至三流国家的危险……[4]”  
王耀深吸了口气：“我早告诉过你不要太相信西方那一套。”说完后见伊万神情更沮丧了，王耀便抬起手拍了拍他的肩膀，低声安慰道：“总会好起来的。俄罗斯拥有伟大的文化和科学、英雄的军队，最重要的是拥有伟大的人民。”  
伊万揉了揉鼻子：“虽然有很多人对我说过这句话，但是我相信你是这些人里最真诚的。”

这时记者们进来拍照了。叶利钦对此十分兴奋，他提高声音对记者们说：“你们要好好拍，镜头要符合俄中关系的水平。”甚至有些艰难地从病床上站了起来，给了江总书记一个拥抱。  
在镁光灯开始闪烁时，伊万忽然拥抱住了王耀。王耀比伊万矮了快一个头，基本上脑袋算是被按在了伊万的胸口，姿势显得有些滑稽。  
王耀被突如其来的拥抱吓到了，他的脸埋在伊万的白色毛衣里，脑子里却不合时宜地出现了苏联后期领导人勃列日涅夫的脸，这让他差点甩开伊万然后高呼一声“我们只握手不拥抱”，甚至连事后的解释都是现成的：中方建议两人只握手，因为东方人没有拥抱的习惯[5]。不过碍于在镜头下，王耀强行克制住了第一反应，然后在心里安慰自己：伊万可不是接吻狂魔。  
就在一片按快门的咔咔声中，王耀毫无准备地和伊万进行了他们之间第一个拥抱，同时他听到伊万在他脑袋上方说：“我们正处于困难时期，你的来访就是巨大的支持了。[6]”  
王耀在心里叹息了一声，主动回抱住了伊万，安抚地拍了拍他的背。

在之后的《关于世纪之交的中俄关系的联合声明》发表仪式上，叶利钦敲着桌子对记者们说：“你们应该知道，俄罗斯是个什么样的国家。有人要搞单级世界，那是妄想，世界只能是多级的！”  
按惯例在在记者会上充当背景板的王耀见状笑了出来。他看着眼前的场景，脑海里浮现出的却是1960年赫鲁晓夫在联合国大会上拿着皮鞋敲桌子的一幕，当时伊利亚脸上扭曲僵硬的表情只怕能让王耀记到下个世纪，或者再下一个世纪。  
像是录像带循环放映似的，伊利亚的脸重复着当时滑稽的表情，王耀在心里笑了好几分钟，眼角却不自觉地湿润了。

而伊万则专注地听着开始宣读的联合声明，并没有注意到王耀的情绪变化，正如王耀也没在看他：  
“本世纪人类在精神和物质文明以及科技发展方面取得了巨大成就，但同时动荡和冲突也使人类遭受空前浩劫……”

注：  
[1] 1998年8月17日，俄罗斯宣布其主权债务违约，引发了严重的金融危机。俄罗斯的GDP从1997年的4049万亿美元下降到1999年的1959万亿美元。  
[2] 1998年11月，江对俄罗斯进行了为期4天的访问，期间与叶利钦举行了首次非正式会晤。  
[3] 中俄在1998年5月5日宣布开通“直接的总统热线”，这条安全的电信纽带是中国同外国首都之间的第一条。  
[4] 引自普京《千年之交的俄罗斯》。  
[5] 八十年代末期中苏关系正常化，邓的指示：与苏联人见面时只握手不拥抱。  
[6] 俄总理普里马科夫，1998年11月24日。


	10. Chapter 10

第9章 夜议

二十世纪最后的夏天即将过去的时候，8月25日，在吉尔吉斯斯坦首都比什凯克，“上海五国”举行了首脑会晤。  
八月正是吉尔吉斯斯坦最美的季节，站在城市边缘眺望，能看见一片碧绿的草海，被风掀起的浪可以毫无阻碍地奔向远方，一直到达目光尽头的皑皑雪山与粼粼河谷。可惜，当时科索沃战争尚在进行，而中国驻南斯拉夫联盟大使馆被炸的风波也远未平息，草原上远道而来的客人们并没有心情看看这难得一见的景色。

中方是24日下午到的比什凯克。因为第二天才有行程安排，晚餐后中国驻吉尔吉斯斯坦大使就建议大家可以出去散个步，欣赏一下比什凯克最美的季节，之后早些回来休息。可王耀还没踏出彼那拉酒店，就有人拦住了他。  
伊万·布拉金斯基带着一脸才从飞机上下来的疲惫，不太自然地说：“我想你现在……应该有空？”  
王耀随意向上抛了抛房间钥匙：“刚想去散个步，一起吗？”  
伊万呼了口气，显得忽然放松了下来：“好巧，我也是想找你去散散步。”

王耀奇怪于伊万的不自然。两人在暮色中沉默地走过了好几个十字路口，直到一直低着头、似乎在酝酿什么情绪的伊万终于开了口：“我是第一次来比什凯克，这儿的景色看起来真是不错！”  
王耀毫不给面子地笑出了声，然后在伊万疑惑的目光里，指了指他的右手边。  
伊万向右转头，看到了一个典型的苏式广场。他的目光一路越过了路边写着“阿拉套广场”的路牌、广场中间的长明火，然后看见了被灯光环绕的列宁和伏龙芝的雕像。

王耀忍着笑说：“你的审美什么时候变成这样了？这可真是惊喜呢，需要我去通知娜塔莉亚吗？”  
伊万试图挽回自己的颜面：“……我是说，这个广场和俄罗斯的有很大不同呢，比如俄罗斯的广场很少有伏龙芝。”  
“因为这里曾经就叫做伏龙芝，以此纪念那位出生在这里的伟大军事家。直到……”说到这里王耀顿住了，他转头望着广场中的雕塑，脸上浮现出了些微笑容，然后语气平稳地说了下去：“才改名叫比什凯克的。这个广场也是五十年代建的，当时叫列宁广场，广场另一边是历史博物馆，旁边的花园里还有马克思恩格斯的雕像。按习俗，这座城市的新婚夫妇都会在婚礼第二天来给长明火敬献鲜花，祈求幸福。”  
伊万转身看向了长明火，火光在他的紫色眼眸里跳动：“……你还真是熟悉这里。”  
王耀沉默了一会：“啊，我看过不少当时的照片。”  
“是……苏维埃？”虽然用的是疑问语气，但伊万脸色已经换上了肯定的神情。  
王耀的眼睛里闪烁着怀念的神色：“当时总觉得和他有说不完的话、写不完的信。伏龙芝市列宁广场建成的时候伊廖沙恰好在这里，他一口气拍了几十张彩色照片寄给了我，说这里可宏伟了，离中国也近，他希望有空的时候能来带我逛逛。”  
伊万追问道：“最后？”  
王耀有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛，声音也低沉了：“……这是我第一次来这里。” 

于是两人又沉默了下来。天已经快黑透了，满天星辰在茫茫月光里明灭，就像草原上无数不知春秋的流萤。  
王耀在夜风里拢了拢外套：“你想说什么就说吧，就你这表情还藏得住话。”见伊万依然不开口，便笑道：“你可别告诉我是想送个礼物给我不好意思说，我猜猜，苏30[1]？还是红旗歌舞团[2]？”  
伊万在王耀猜到俄共总书记访华[3]之前终于开了口：“你不反对吗？”  
王耀并不理解这句没头没尾的话：“什么？”  
虽然觉得王耀在佯装不懂，伊万还是解释道：“关于明天的宣言，关于决定立一个区域合作组织[4]。”  
王耀避重就轻：“你是对组织的名字不满意吗？虽然都中亚合作组织和欧亚合作组织都被否决掉了，但是既然还没定下名字，那你依然可以继续提议的。”  
“当然不是这种小事。我是问，你为什么会同意她的诞生？”伊万有些急了。  
王耀的语气里听不出什么情绪：“你的意思是你反对？那么俄罗斯先生，你现在快赶回去找叶利钦先生吧，我想他会考虑你的意见的，还来得及，毕竟声明要明天才签。你不该和我在外面浪费时间。”  
“我是在怀疑一件事……”伊万有些艰难地说着，似乎所说的内容让他难堪，“应该说我怀疑好久了，但是我想找你来确认。”  
王耀笑问：“什么？”  
伊万盯着王耀的眼睛：“这个组织是你和伊利亚未完成的愿望之一吗？或者说是你未完成的愿望之一吗？”

王耀微微侧头躲开了伊万的视线，笑道：“你每天脑子里都琢磨些什么呢？”   
伊万不说话了，或许是错觉，王耀觉得伊万的神色有些悲伤。王耀并不想在今天把他惹怒，便又问道：“为什么那么想，因为上海五国的起源于中苏之间的谈判？”  
伊万语气低沉：“不，因为……或许你自己都没发现，今天你表现的比上次、上上次见面都更加热忱。她的诞生让你欣喜。”  
王耀的视线移向了远方：“我想，你现在反对应该也来得及。所以你是反对吗？”  
伊万没有回答这个问题。  
王耀等了几分钟，见伊万看起来是不会回答了，便道：“如果你赞成的话，又何必来和我说这个呢。”  
伊万虽然又沉默了一会，但还是牛头不对马嘴地开口了：“……那么，我给她起好名字了，Любовь（柳博芙，意为爱情），你看，是不是很适合她的诞生？”

这次轮到王耀沉默了，虽然他组织语言并没有耗时太久：“真巧，就在刚刚，我也想好了她的中文名。”  
伊万对此显然并不怎么感兴趣：“哦？是什么？”  
“王和。”  
伊万皱眉道：“呼吁世界和平？这名字取得可真随便，完全没有我取的深刻。”  
王耀笑了起来，但是眼睛里却并没有笑意：“不。和的意思是，和而不同。”许是担心伊万的中文水平，王耀还贴心地用俄语又重复了一遍。

之后两人一路无话，在快十点的时候一起回到了彼那拉酒店。在七层走廊准备各回各屋时，伊万忽然问：“车臣……如果是他，他现在会怎么做。”  
王耀按着门把的手紧了紧，他没有回头，不假思索地回答道：“布尔什维克是无所畏惧的。”  
在房门即将关上之前，伊万听到了门后传来的最后一句话：“在科索沃干的漂亮[5]，伊万。”  
这是伊万记忆里王耀第一次喊他的名字。

在签署完《比什凯克声明》，宣布上海五国决定从定期会晤转向成立一个正式的组织后，伊万回国的当天，1999年8月26日，第二次车臣战争爆发，俄罗斯联邦在这次战争中重新夺回了对车臣的控制权。

注：  
[1] 8月24-28日，俄副总理克列巴诺夫应邀访华，与中央军委副主席张万年签署了包括向中国提供40架苏-30MMK歼击机在内的一系列协定  
[2] 10月6日，为庆祝中华人民共和国建国50周年和中俄建交50周年，俄罗斯军队亚历山大红旗歌舞团在北展剧场举行首演。  
[3] 10月7日，由俄共中央主席久加诺夫率领的代表团应邀访华。  
[4] 指《比什凯克声明(1999年8月25日)》。  
[5] 1999年6月10日，俄军空降科索沃国际机场，并在塞尔维亚士兵的协助下迅速占领机场，掌握了这一战略要地让俄塞在未来的谈判中拥有了话语权。


	11. Chapter 11

第10章 世纪

旧世纪的最后一个月，伊万在车臣可以说大获全胜：俄军非但控制了车臣境内大部分区域，而且已经对车臣首府格罗兹尼形成包围，全面胜利似乎只是时间问题了。或许也是因此，尽管俄罗斯因为第二次车臣战争遭到西方的孤立和围攻，甚至被美国威胁要退出《反导条约》以便部署国家导弹防御系统，但他来北京进行第二次中俄非正式会晤的时候，非但不是王耀想象中虚弱无力，甚至可以被夸奖一句精神饱满。  
俄罗斯的飞机是12月9日清晨降落的，那天王耀和江总书记在钓鱼台国宾馆芳菲苑前的空地上等着迎接他们。伊万下了车后，看着在迎宾红毯那头等着他的王耀，笑容更灿烂了，两人遥遥挥手打了个招呼。那天的阳光非常好，空气也新鲜，因为初冬的天气颇有凉意，两人都穿了长大衣，不过伊万没像王耀一样戴着棉帽子，他的一头银发逆着东方朝阳的霞光，分外好看。  
走完了红毯、在镜头前留下了握手照、礼节性赞美完芳菲苑前的古牌楼之后，伊万就开始对着王耀絮叨自己在车臣的英勇无畏，尤其是亲自开着逆火轰炸叛军的事迹[1]被翻来覆去讲了三遍，简直像个炫耀新奖章的孩子，而王耀甚至都没能插上几句话。直到两人走到宴会厅，不出意外地，小毛熊被茅台的香味勾走了。

整个访问中伊万表现得很放松，简直不像来国事访问，而是来休假的。在两天访问中唯一一个非官方活动——两国首脑钓鱼台散步时，陪同的伊万看似漫不经心地对王耀说：“鲍连卡马上要辞职了。已经决定了，只是还没公布。”  
没等王耀消化完这句话，伊万又抛出了下一个消息：“继任者是弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京。是，就是现在的总理先生。”  
王耀对后者接受得倒是挺快，评论道：“我得说，过去一年里你们换了好几个总理[2]。”  
伊万拨弄着面前光秃秃的柳条：“这是最后一个啦。”  
王耀问：“为什么告诉我这个？”  
伊万迟疑道：“……嗯，有很多理由啦。比如你一直支持多元世界构想啦；俄中伙伴关系在亚洲可以说有着钢铁般的核心作用啦；在很多问题上我们有着相似甚至相同的观点啦[3]；或者也可以说你是我非常重要的盟友[4]……好吧，我是在得知这个决定后，希望能找个人聊聊这件事……我是第一次经历换总统。但我不能那么做，不能在国内那么做。”他放开了手里的柳条，转而低头看着王耀：“除了你我甚至不知道还能和谁去说这个，耀。”  
王耀提议道：“我想，无论如何，娜塔莉亚总是乐意陪着你的。”   
伊万叹了口气：“我的小妹妹……她为车臣揪心好几个月了，我不能再让她担心这个。”  
王耀反而乐了：“所以就可以让我担心？”  
伊万盯着他：“你不是说布尔什维克是无所畏惧的吗，既然如此你应该无所畏惧。”  
王耀也抬头盯着伊万的眼睛，看到了自己在他眼睛中的紫色倒影：“我自然不担心。我知道你会赢的。”  
伊万移开了视线，讲了个并不好笑的冷笑话：“你哪来的信心，总不是你已经把格鲁乌[5]渗透了个彻底吧？”  
王耀心道把格鲁乌渗透彻底的只怕不是我，嘴上说：“这句话我三年之前就和你说过。”在伊万疑惑的眼神里，他缓缓地、一字一顿地说：“你在车臣的样子让我想起列宁格勒的伊利亚。”  
伊万不再说话了。他假装专注于欣赏钓鱼台的冬景：冬日的阳光透过路旁的青松，温暖地覆上在树下草地上悠闲地四处觅食几只喜鹊，不远处的清泉与假山，近旁的桔树与菊花，都让这个冬日的早晨显得生机盎然。王耀有些后知后觉地发现，这是他第一次在这样祥和、静谧的气氛中和伊万聊天——虽然他们聊的内容并不祥和静谧。

这样的气氛并没有维持多久。就在9号当天，北约秘书长罗沛公然警告俄罗斯，欧盟将在11日的峰会上讨论如何就车臣问题制裁俄罗斯，这让叶利钦勃然大怒。在接下来原本是发表《中俄联合声明》和联合新闻公报的发布会上，叶利钦来到会场之后就高声对人群说：“克林顿先生似乎忘记了俄罗斯也是一个掌握核武器的强国，我们并不害怕克林顿的反俄立场……我想告诉克林顿总统，他不能单独指导这个世界的一举一动，要大家一起才行。”  
在江总书记发完言之后，伊万引援他的话说[6]：“中国认为车臣问题是俄罗斯的内政，外国无权干涉。中国完全理解和支持俄罗斯在车臣和北高加索清剿恐怖分子和极端分子……”  
伊万确实说到做到。发布会的同一时刻，在数千公里外的格罗茨尼，俄军新一轮军事行动正在展开。

在本次访问的最后一项活动——向人民英雄纪念碑献花时，伊万指挥着卫兵抬上了一个他亲自设计的花篮，篮内用白、蓝、红三色花朵拼出了俄罗斯国旗的样子。王耀忍俊不禁，在等待献花的时候对伊万说你这次的花篮也太简单粗暴了，却被振振有词地反驳：“是俄罗斯联邦献的花，当然要有俄罗斯联邦的特色。”  
王耀哭笑不得：“得得得，你真有特色，你以后要不都用这样子的花篮吧。”  
伊万在王耀准备转身离开的时候叫住了他：“你……是真的不喜欢吗？”  
王耀有些莫名其妙：“……也谈不上喜欢不喜欢，你喜欢你就用吧。”  
伊万说：“我以为你是个很注重仪式的人？”  
王耀摇了摇头：“伊廖沙最后一次来北京的时候我甚至没给他准备红毯，也没能来这里向纪念碑献花。其实只要……这些都不是那么重要。”

伊万走的时候似乎并没有来时那么开心了，虽然王耀并不确定具体是那件事破坏了他的心情。伊万上飞机之前反复许诺一定会在叶利钦辞职的第一时间通知他，于是和他走在一处的外长伊万诺夫脸色就不那么好看了，似乎很郁闷国家化身抢自己的活计。

访华结束后的第21天，1999年12月31日，旧世纪的最后一天，莫斯科时间中午12点或者北京时间下午5点，王耀接到了伊万的电话。伊万在电话那头说：“耀，现在鲍连卡正在向全国民众发表电视讲话，他会宣布辞去总统职务，并任命总理弗拉基米尔·普京为代总统，委托他代行国家元首职责，并在三个月内举行新一届总统选举。” 说完后，他还把话筒举到了电视前，让王耀能听见电视里传出的演讲声。  
王耀听了会演讲——这并不简单，因为电话那头的演讲声不甚清晰，忽然觉得自己和伊万都做了件傻事：“谢谢你的通知，伊万，我让外交部把俄罗斯公共电视台的信号转接过来吧。”  
伊万闷闷地说：“……你还没有祝我新年快乐，耀。”  
王耀察觉到了伊万的低沉，决定找个话题：“那么，叶利钦先生退休之后打算做些什么呢。”  
伊万说：“我也不是很清楚。鲍连卡说他打算退休之后回去和孙女们住在一起，当一个幸福的小老头儿，或许再写两本回忆录。等出版了我给你寄两本吧，耀。”  
王耀的声音冷了下来：“不必了，俄罗斯先生。我并不想看这些。”  
在伊万反应过来自己说错了话之前，王耀匆匆挂断了电话：“那么，新世纪快乐。再会。”

 

伊万没来得及送出自己的祝贺，他听了会电话里的忙音，有些愤然的把话筒砸回了话筒架上，然后走到窗前，看着外面五彩缤纷的世界。  
夜幕即将降临，整个莫斯科张灯结彩，人们在街道上欣赏着烟花与彩灯，等待着午夜的钟声，等待着新世纪的到来。  
一个世纪结束了。  
一个时代结束了。

那个人终于是上世纪的存在了。

 

注：  
[1] 9月30日，俄军开始对车臣境内大坝、油田、桥梁进行空袭。  
[2] 俄罗斯自1998年起先后有切尔诺梅尔金、基里延科、普里马科夫、斯捷帕申、普京5任总理。  
[3] 引自《叶利钦自传：午夜日记》中对为什么卸任前最后访问中国的叙述。  
[4] 引自《叶利钦自传：午夜日记》中对中国的认知部分：中国是俄罗斯非常重要的盟友。  
[5] 格鲁乌即俄罗斯军事情报总局。  
[6] 实际为随同来访的俄外长伊万诺夫所说。


	12. Chapter 12

第11章 新夏

不管谁对二十世纪怀有什么样的心事，新世纪都一秒不晚地到来了。

伊万新世纪的启程并不那么顺利：虽然普京干净利落的胜利是一个好兆头，但是北约东扩、独联体离心倾向与国内经济困难的挑战都依然存在。特别是尽管科索沃硝烟还未散尽，美国退出《反导条约》的威胁也近在眼前，但是超过千万的失业人口、低下的国民收入、车臣的战后重建、高昂的外债利息、国际货币基金组织推迟发放贷款等迫在眉睫的经济问题，让克里姆林宫只能选择放低姿态与西方缓和关系。  
在主动修复与美国的“建设性伙伴关系”、主动退让以打破俄美僵持7年的裁军谈判僵局[1]、大选前夕邀请德、意、法、英外长访俄后，克里姆林宫的积极态度获得了回报：伦敦俱乐部[2]与俄罗斯就重组债务问题达成了协议，西方债权国同意通过延期偿还、减本减息、降低利率等措施，为俄减债166亿美元，其余债务延期30年偿还。  
这就是批判科济列夫的“一边倒”、普里马科夫的全方位外交政策之后[3]，俄罗斯联邦新世纪的第一个外交框架：以西方为重点、以国家经济利益为中心、东西方均衡的的全方位外交构架。这个“有选择地”参与国际事务、不再奢谈俄大国地位的路线，也被称为俄罗斯版的“韬光养晦”政策[4]。

在这样的背景下，仅仅是“俄罗斯在亚洲地区最大经贸伙伴”的北京，不管是与莫斯科的合作，还是上海合作组织的酝酿，似乎都并不足以引人注目。  
2000年夏天，俄罗斯新任总统普京第一次访华，这次伊万罕见地没有跟着一起出访。据随行的外长伊万诺夫说，伊万在忙着和华盛顿继续磋商，希望用再一次的妥协（同意就导弹防御系统问题展开磋商、同意有条件地修改条约）来挽救岌岌可危的《反导条约》。也因着俄方的迫切要求，尽管中方并不看好条约的继续存在，但是依然和他们一起发布了《中俄关于反导问题的联合声明》，反复强调它仍是全球战略稳定与国际安全的基石。

送别了普京总统之后，江总书记对王耀评论起了北方邻国近期的表现：“克里姆林宫为了妥协，最近连多极化都不怎么提了，说这词有意识形态色彩。”  
王耀倒是好脾气：“他们的经济……要不是之前被西方打脸太狠，也不至于找上北京，我们的贸易额还不到一百亿美元呢。现在伦敦俱乐部松口了，他当然要靠近西方。”  
江总书记抱起了搪瓷杯，吹着杯口的白雾：“《反导条约》八成是保不住的[5]。”  
王耀笑了：“免了一百六十多亿的外债也算是很赚了，他们现在别说债务，利息都……”  
唐家璇外长补充道：“布什说会将瞄准俄的导弹减少一半，而把瞄准中国的导弹增加一倍；还给他们最需要的资金和科技支持。这些条件克里姆林宫很难拒绝。”  
王耀耸耸肩：“联俄抗中？克里姆林宫不至于那么健忘吧，八年之前他们又不是没有搞过一边倒，又捞到什么了。”  
钱其琛副总理从桌子上翻出一份会议纪要递给王耀：“还是为了经济嘛。之前总理会晤，俄方就说我们只看着美日欧的产品和市场，不重视他们，才让俄中贸易额长期低迷。”  
王耀迅速进行了嘲讽：“就他们之前那经济状况和金融体系？”然后许是觉得自己话说得重了，委婉道：“克里姆林宫……利益和我们不完全一致。他们大约也是无奈的让步……只要别和西方联合起来反对中国，其他的妥协都是适度的妥协，应当理解。”  
江总书记回忆着过去：“叶利钦先生第一次访华时，他还是西方的宠儿，也因此那次并没聊什么国际问题。但是94年北约正式表示准备吸收东欧国家，于是他迅速给我写了信，建议提升两国关系，还说要加强两国在国际事务中的合作。”  
王耀适时进行了自嘲：“我也知道啊，要不是被西方欺负得太狠了，莫斯科才不会东转呢。”  
江总书记继续说着：“俄罗斯还把中国作为西方讨价还价的筹码，大打‘中国牌’。不过嘛中俄合作就是相互借重，他们不触及底线的前提下打打中国牌，有利于提高俄的国际地位，有利于反对霸权主义，这就是对中国的有力支持了。”  
王耀道：“克里姆林宫也不会打得太多……对于他们来说，保持和北京的距离，是取悦西方，取得外交主动权的重要手段[6]。”  
在其他人离开之后，王耀翻着才发布的《中俄北京宣言》，自言自语道：“毕竟，我们都不希望因为结盟而对彼此产生过多的依赖[7]。”

尽管类似于“俄罗斯和中国客观上相互需要，但明天这种需要还会存在吗”的疑虑依然是两国关系上空的乌云，但是随着年底俄美间连续爆发间谍案[8]，甚至发生了冷战后规模最大的驱逐外交官事件[9]，俄美关系的停止不前最终推动了中俄之间的靠近：2001年6月15日，上海西郊宾馆逸兴亭，中、俄、哈、吉、塔、乌举行了上海合作组织首次首脑会晤，并发表了《“上海合作组织”成立宣言》。

伊万对逸兴亭的景色兴致寥寥，逛了一圈之后就回来找起了王耀的茬：“为什么会议地点定在这里？我还以为你会让这次会议在……叫什么来着，中苏友好大厦那里举办。”  
王耀笑道：“是上海展览中心。你那么喜欢的话，我可以让外交部去接洽，商量搞个红色旅游联合讨论会什么的。”  
伊万果断终止了这个话题，换了个角度继续挑刺：“你为什么要让她叫上海，她明明要待在北京，而且中亚国家们现在都没有上海总领馆。”  
王耀向不远处正在逗天鹅的伊迈加利（指哈萨克斯坦）挥了挥手：“因为之前叫‘上海五国’啊，你取名的时候不反对，现在抱怨什么？”  
伊万不说话了，他烦闷地折腾着手上的茶杯盖，被王耀打趣道：“之前的集体安全条约组织或者独立国家联合体诞生的时候也没见你……那么紧张？你又不是第一次当父亲了。”  
伊万把茶杯盖重重地砸在桌子上：“你看起来倒是一点也不紧张，理论上这才是你第一个孩子吧。”  
王耀貌似深沉的点点头：“我现在感觉自己是在产房外等待孩子出生的新晋父亲。”

伊万安静了几分钟，忽然道：“我在想米洛舍维奇[10]，你还记得他么，他马上要被引渡到海牙国际法庭了。”  
王耀脸上的笑容霎时间消失了，他沉默地听伊万继续说：“恭喜你已经谈妥了加入WTO的议程，不过希望你也别忘记去给约瑟普（指南斯拉夫）的墓前献个花。”  
王耀用手背擦了擦眼睛，发着狠说：“你不能因为北约又要东扩[11]了就来找我发泄情绪。特别是今天，不能。”  
伊万道：“我是怕你只记得自己的愿望要实现了，却忘了你的老朋友。记得伊利亚（他发这个音节明显不甚流利）死后你就去找他参加了不结盟运动[12]，你们感情也不错，别在庆祝入世成功的时候忘了他。”  
王耀不再说话了。两个人默默无言地对视了几分钟。直到被工作人员来喊他们——该去接新生的国际组织了。

上合是个浅栗色头发的小女孩儿，她紧闭着眼睛，仿佛是睡着了。王耀对此很不安，担心她的诞生过程出了什么差错，倒是比较有经验的伊万表示：都这样，得把她带去组织的总部之后她才会醒过来。因为只有总部或者秘书处投入运行了，国际组织才可以算作“活过来”。  
王耀对她不能睁眼看看自己出生的地方表示遗憾，然后温柔地撩起她的刘海，吻了吻她的额头。  
伊万好奇道：“你是没见过华约、经互委或者欧洲情报局出生的样子吗？”  
王耀摇了摇头：“我不是华约或者经互委的正式成员……联合国出生的时候我还在延安，东方情报局[13]又最终……没有实现”随后让开了位置，对伊万说：“虽然这确实不是你成立的第一个国际组织，不过作为她的家长……”  
伊万在心里回味了一下王耀刚才的话，莫名觉得有些高兴。他假装没听懂关于东方情报局的内容，上前几步，把一个温柔地额吻印在了王耀之前吻过的地方。

 

注：  
[1] 为兑现对克林顿的承诺，普京亲临俄杜马游说，使“俄美第二阶段削减战略武器条约”以压倒性多数票得以顺利批准。  
[2] 伦敦俱乐部和巴黎俱乐部是西方两个著名的债权人集团，专门为负债国和债权国提供债务安排，是俄罗斯的主要债权人。  
[3] 见《俄罗斯对外政策面临21世纪的挑战》。  
[4] 见《冷战后的中俄关系》。  
[5] 美国于2001年12月正式宣布单方面退出《反导条约》。  
[6] 新加坡《联合早报》，2000年7月22日。  
[7] 当时俄国国内有普里马科夫等人呼吁应当和中、印、伊等国家建成反美政治军事同盟。  
[8] 2000年，俄美间连续发生了3起间谍事件。  
[9] 2001年3月小布什总统驱逐51名俄罗斯外交官。  
[10] 南斯拉夫联盟共和国末任总统。2001年6月28日被引渡到前南国际刑庭。  
[11] 俄《独立报》2001年5月24日：北约东扩的又一次浪潮已为期不远。  
[12] 中国于1992年9月成为不结盟运动的观察员国。不结盟运动由南斯拉夫、印度、埃及发起，于1961年9月在贝尔格莱德成立。  
[13] 中国曾经在欧洲共产党情报局成立后，被苏联建议：中共中央不必参加欧洲共产党情报局，而应该建立以中共为首的共产党东亚国家局，要中国领导亚洲共产党。


	13. Chapter 13

第12章 不欢

王耀对新生的国际组织化身很是新奇了几个月，那段时间可以说走哪都带着她——庆祝申奥成功、去莫斯科签《中俄睦邻友好合作条约》的时候带上她倒也没什么问题，但是连去上海开APEC峰会都想带她去一起合影，美其名曰带孩子看看她的出生地，这就不合规矩了。于是在11月王耀想带着她去日内瓦的WTO总部参观时，他终于被总书记勒令把王和交回给上合组织秘书长张德广。  
而伊万对上合就显然没那么热衷了。尽管他在恭喜申奥成功的电话里都不忘提了一句“独联体的十二个国家都投了中国的票，我们都拥护北京[1]”，但依然掩盖不了独联体的离心倾向。维护逐渐虚弱的独联体已经让他百般烦心，因而伊万暂时没什么兴趣来对上合展示自己的“父爱”。

但不管怎么说，2001年7月，王耀带着上合降落在莫斯科的时候，伊万还是很恪尽职守地等在了机场；在江总书记前往大使馆会见国际奥委会主席萨马兰奇时，伊万也很有耐心地充当了“一万个为什么”；在克里姆林宫乔治大厅举办欢迎宴会时，普京还在演说中特地加上了祝福上合的内容。就一次访问而言，这简直堪称其乐融融。  
可第二天，在江总书记在莫斯科大学举行演讲之后，伊万本以为自己能克制住的情绪爆发了。

那本来是一场平平无奇的演讲——也因为并不是多重要，原本普京是不准备陪同前去的，但在江总书记触景生情，说自己准备用俄语进行演讲之后，普京改了主意。于是17日，中俄两国元首一起步入了座无虚席的大礼堂。  
演说先是回顾了《中俄睦邻友好合作条约》的基本精神，然后赞美了两国人民的友好情谊。伊万在这个阶段看起来挺愉快的，还有心情对上合进行许诺：“是的柳博奇卡，莫斯科罗蒙诺索夫国立大学就是罗蒙诺索夫创办的，他还创办了俄国第一个化学实验室，下次你再来俄罗斯，我可以带你去看看他的故居。”但在演说开始回忆内容的时候，伊万就明显坐不太住了，还小声向身边的副总理克列巴诺夫抱怨：“又来了，他们中国人不回忆苏联就不会歌颂友谊了？”在演说的高潮——回忆1957年毛主席在莫斯科大学的演说，重复那句“世界是你们的，也是我们的，但最终是你们的。你们青年人朝气蓬勃，正在兴旺时期，就好像早晨八九点钟的太阳，希望寄托在你们身上”时，满场都是欢呼与掌声，而伊万在听到“五十年代”这个词后就直接借口带上合去看看罗蒙诺索夫的雕像，和她一起从侧门离开了大礼堂。  
王耀对此视若无睹，还宽慰了犹豫要不要上前阻拦的工作人员：“没事，不是你们的错，他就不怎么听得苏维埃的好话。”

在伊万带着上合回来的时候，演说已经接近尾声：“……青年代表着希望，代表着未来。我们要加强两国青年的交流，接过两国友好事业的接力棒，沿着中俄友好合作的道路坚定不移地前进。”  
伊万看起来已经平复完了情绪。他打量了一下王耀，见后者两眼湿润地在鼓掌，微微咬了咬牙，凑近说道：“你应该加强一下柳博奇卡的俄国史，她连俄国科学院是彼得一世建立的都不知道。”  
王耀看着正走上讲台准备发表即兴演说的普京，头也不回地说：“我想，俄语和俄国史老师是你们挑的。”  
伊万一时语塞，不过依然坚持道：“那你也应该在课余给他讲一些历史故事。我是说，除了中国以外其他成员国的历史故事。”  
王耀抬手揉了揉上合的脑袋，温和道：“我说了啊。比如说，科学院制定了GOELRO计划[2]，为后来推动全国工业化打下了基础。”  
伊万敏感地说：“我觉得你还应该说了些别的。比如‘共产主义等于苏维埃政权加全国电气化’，或者‘电气化将提供城乡之间的联系，将结束城乡之间的分裂；实现电气化有可能提高农村文化水平，甚至在最偏远的土地上，克服落后、无知、贫穷、疾病和野蛮行为’[3]。” 

王耀不再理会伊万。这时普京简短的即兴演说也告一段落，最后一个节目——莫斯科大学合唱团演唱《莫斯科郊外的晚上》将要开始。在合唱团饱含感情的柔美歌声响起时，江总书记与普京总统也神情振奋，同声高歌了起来，全场气氛热烈而感人。  
王耀听着两国元首的合唱，跟着哼唱了起来。在哼到“我的心上人坐在我身旁”时，伊万几乎忍不住开口嘲讽（“我想，中国先生，坐你身边的人现在是我。”），但他逼迫自己忍耐了下来，一直听到了歌声的结尾：  
“我想开口讲，不知怎样讲，多少话儿留在心上。”  
王耀的歌声洋溢着年轻人面对爱情时真诚激动的心绪，发音之标准甚至得到了俄方人员的一致夸赞。  
而整个上午伊万没再说一句话。

午饭后，行程上只有一些参观纪念馆之类的安排了。伊万本来建议带上合去国家普希金造型艺术博物馆或者柴可夫斯基音乐厅，但王耀对这段空闲时间显然早有计划：“下次吧，莫斯科她未来还要来好多次呢。我想带她去斯大林格勒，呃，伏尔加格勒看看，比如祖国母亲雕像和斯大林格勒保卫战博物馆。”  
伊万终于忍不住了：“我想我才是柳博奇卡的家长。你昨天才带她看完列宁墓和红场墓园，现在又要去伏尔加格勒？要不是苏维埃没有留下墓碑，我想你都要带她去扫墓献花了。”  
王耀看了看自己的手表：“或者我带她去看《遗忘列宁》会更合你的心意？伊万，我只有一天时间，再不出发可能要来不及了。”  
伊万有些蛮横地直接用手盖住了王耀手表的表盘：“我以为你来的是俄罗斯，不是苏维埃纪念馆？”  
王耀放软了口音：“我是说，伊万，我想我们未来还有很多时间去听柴可夫斯基。”  
伊万握紧了王耀的手腕，玻璃制的表盘发出了细微的咔咔声：“所以你是怕我把那些纪念馆拆了？”  
王耀想把自己的手抽出来，这反而让伊万更用起了力，于是两人的对峙很快就被玻璃碎裂的声音打断了。见伊万依然固执地不肯松手，王耀服软道：“行吧我们去听柴可夫斯基……让我看看你的手。”  
伊万如愿以偿地松开了手。所幸玻璃没有扎进肉里，摊开的手心上只留下了几道红痕。

伊万正打算找人去安排柴可夫斯基音乐厅的包间时，几个总统办公厅的人匆匆找到了他：“您最好回一趟克里姆林宫。热那亚峰会只怕要出乱子，费里奇安诺先生现在要求立刻进行电话会议，商量更改G8峰会的会议地点[4]。”  
伊万闻言犹豫了几秒，随后对王耀说：“我想，你更希望给柳博奇卡讲苏联英雄城市[5]的故事。我也不好拦着……克列巴诺夫副总理可以陪你一起去。”  
王耀叹了口气，俯身拉起了上合的手，几不可闻地说：“你总是觉得他们更重要的。”随后直起身子，脸上已经挂好了模式化的微笑：“多谢。”

克里姆林宫亲西方的倾向并没有变更。一个多月后，普京总统敏锐地抓住911事件的机遇，全力支持美国发动阿富汗战争，部分开放领空并允许美军驻军中亚，甚至为了缓和两国关系而先后关闭了古巴洛尔德斯无线监听站和越南金兰湾海军基地。  
但是随着美国入侵伊拉克，而俄罗斯和德法站在一起反对战争，这些努力又几乎都付之东流了。

注：  
[1] 叶利钦，于2001年7月16日。  
[2] 俄语планГОЭЛРО，其中ГОЭЛРО是“俄罗斯国家电气化委员会”的缩写（государственная Комиссияпо Электрификации России）。委员会和计划由列宁发起和监督，代表了苏联经济在该国总电气化的基础上进行的重大改革，是第一套复苏俄国经济的计划，是日后苏联国家计委所起草五年计划的原型。  
[3] 原话为列宁所说。  
[4] 2001年的八国峰会于7月20-22日在意大利热那亚召开。峰会召开前，情报部门便不断发出恐怖分子可能袭击的警报。会议期间约有十万以上的反全球一体化人士进行了抗议活动，一度与近2万名会议保安力量形成两军对垒之势，城市因此屡次陷入混乱。  
[5] 共有十二个苏联城市获得了“英雄城”这个光荣的称号：斯大林格勒、刻赤、基辅、列宁格勒、明斯克、莫斯科、摩尔曼斯克、新罗西斯克、敖德萨、塞瓦斯托波尔、斯摩陵斯克、图拉。


	14. Chapter 14

第13章 心结

2003年5月26日，王耀陪着新上任的胡总书记一起去莫斯科进行任内首访。降落时，他有些惊讶地发现伊万没等在机场——当然，俄方还是准备了欢迎仪式的，副总理赫里斯坚科带着仪仗队，在红毯的另一端对他们挥着手。  
当晚普京在自己的私人别墅举行的家宴上，王耀依然没有见到熟悉的身影。直到第二天克里姆林宫的会谈上，伊万才终于站在了普京身后，他顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈，看起来像是刚坐完几十小时的西伯利亚大铁路，疲惫得仿佛下一秒就会站着睡着了。

小范围会谈结束后，王耀找了个机会问伊万：“你昨天去做什么了，晚宴上都没见着你。”  
伊万摆了摆手，一脸烦心，眉宇间却有掩盖不住的得意：“埃维昂又爆发抗议游行了[1]，弗朗西斯昨天晚上找我协调会议安排，希望让大家先来我这里待一天。”  
“我得说，你们这个八国集团哪次开会没人去抗议了，弗朗西斯不都该习惯了么。” 王耀抽了抽眉角，觉得弗朗西斯有些小题大做。  
伊万抢白道：“别忘了这次你也得去开会！[2]你这样说，作为联合主办方（他挺直了身子，语气自豪）我可是会失望的。”  
王耀不咸不淡地说：“我又不参加G8峰会。我是应希拉克先生的个人邀请，去参加南北领导人非正式对话会议的。”  
伊万可来了劲儿，他拉着王耀一口气说了三分多钟，从弗朗西斯提议创立G7却对它的现状十分痛心，他想将G8变成一个“多边主义”的论坛，而非形成以美国为首的“单边主义”俱乐部，一直说到了他和弗朗西斯都希望用这种方式加强世界的联系、维护世界多样性、加强多边合作、推动建立国际经济新秩序，也算是对G8峰会的修补等等。伊万说得眉飞色舞、兴高采烈，待这个简短的即兴演讲结束后，他觉得口干舌燥，端起会议桌上的茶一气儿灌了下去。

王耀在心里摇了摇头，见伊万喝完茶之后还想继续说下去，便提醒道：“我想我们该去新闻发布会了，不然总统办公厅或者外交部就该派人来找了。”  
伊万对听众的反应有些不满：“我和你说了那么多，耀，你就没什么想对我说的吗？还是……你还在为我没有提前通知你我们转变了对全国导弹防御系统的态度而生气[3]？”  
王耀干巴巴地说：“不，我当然不认为克里姆林宫有这个义务。”然后在伊万表情垮下来之前，迅速道：“呃，恭喜你和弗朗西斯、路德维希的关系火速发展[4]？”  
王耀说完就知道自己也说错了话[5]，这个话题显然让气氛更冷了。两人无言地对视了一分多钟，直到伊万艰难地找到了下一个切入点：“上合峰会后天才召开，明天你只需要见见卡西亚诺夫总理。所以我想明天下午带你和柳博奇卡去看莫斯科航展。”  
王耀表情更尴尬了：“……如果你提前问过行程安排的话，我明天计划去赫鲁尼切夫国家宇航科研生产中心。”  
伊万显然没有提前询问行程安排的习惯——起码没有问过王耀的。所幸上合恰到好处地跑来找他们了。小姑娘抱着一大束红色康乃馨，说该去给无名英雄纪念碑献花了；又说秘书长叔叔特别给她买了花，让她也能和家长们一起上场，她第一次参加这样的大场面心情很激动；最后问伊万：“秘书长叔叔说献完花后带我去俯首山卫国战争博物馆，你也一起去吗，Папа（爸爸，口语说法）。”  
伊万用目光询问王耀：北京秘书处是怎么安排行程的，那地方你不是去过了吗？  
王耀耸耸肩，用表情示意着：可是她没去过啊。  
伊万败下阵来。他用了快一分钟才整理好自己的表情，尽力温和地说：“不了，我还要等着接待你其他叔叔们。”随后他果断无视了上合失落的表情，匆匆离开了祖母绿厅。

29号，上海合作组织元首第三次峰会在克里姆林宫亚历山大厅举行。会议开始前，中方送上了一份特别的礼物——中文版《普京文集》[6]，并言道这代表了中国领导人和中国人民对普京总统和全体俄罗斯人民的敬意和友好感情。普京总统看起来非常感动，连声表示自己会珍惜这份礼物。  
伊万却显得不那么高兴，他悄声对王耀说：“我得说，你展示和别人关系好的方式，是不是都从苏维埃那里学来的。”  
王耀对此不予置评，反问道：“你都不好奇一下中国的新总书记吗，好歹是他的首次出访，你注意力却老不在他身上。”  
伊万朝正在交谈的两国首脑那看了看，收回视线道：“可我又不是第一次见他[7]，今天也没什么好看的。我还是更好奇那件事。”  
王耀有些不耐烦了，他半真半假地说：“不，我展示和别人关系很差的方式也是给他出书[8]。”  
许是声音响了些，一旁的沙夫卡特（指乌兹别克斯坦）好奇地看了过来。于是尽管伊万对这句回答满腹疑窦，也只得迅速换上一副无事发生的表情。随后因为东道主普京总统宣布会议开始，各方落座，伊万也没来得及再行追问。

会后发布的《莫斯科宣言》中对于原本只承载安全合作功能的上海合作组织赋予了更多的内容：“上海合作组织旨在通过共同努力，全面发展六国伙伴关系，开展政治、经贸等领域合作，以应对新的威胁和挑战。”尽管王耀觉得克里姆林宫的转变大部分是因为对美合作再次碰壁，但这总归算是个好消息。  
接下来王耀和伊万要去圣彼得堡参加建市300年庆典。伊万预告说已经准备好了精彩的灯光秀，哄得本就高兴的上合更是心花怒放。许是被上合的情绪感染了，伊万的话也多了起来，他从1703年沙皇彼得一世奠基开始，说了一大段圣彼得堡城史——当然，刻意地略去了那座城市还叫做“列宁格勒”时的大部分故事。待城史说完了，他又开始介绍这次他们要去看的那些古建筑：康斯坦丁宫、叶卡捷琳娜宫琥珀厅、彼得保罗要塞。在说到彼得保罗要塞就在芬兰湾进入涅瓦河的入口时，上合插嘴道：“我知道涅瓦河，也听说过彼得保罗要塞。”  
伊万正说到兴头上，回话也是不假思索：“哦是吗，那柳博奇卡，你和我说说，你知道哪些故事呢。”  
上合没有注意到气氛的微妙变化，她认真的想了起来：“我知道……彼得保罗要塞关押过车尔尼雪夫斯基和高尔基。涅瓦河上有阿芙乐尔号，十月革命的时候就是要塞的灯光通知了阿芙乐尔号开炮。还有……还有列宁格勒战役的时候，这条河是向城内运输物资的生命线。”每说完一件事，她就弯下一根手指，伊万的脸色也就更沉一些。  
上合终于用显然很少用到的俄语磕磕巴巴地说完了那么一大串话。她眨巴着大眼睛看着伊万，等待着和以往一样的表扬。  
伊万却没有如她所愿，他的反应是抬头瞪了王耀一眼，随后对上合说：“圣彼得堡还有列宾美术学院、十二月党人广场、伊撒大教堂……柳博奇卡，呆会我送你本书，你要记得看，看不懂的地方就去问问耀。不，别问你秘书长叔叔，他的俄语水平和俄罗斯历史远远不如耀。”说着他还对王耀挑衅似的扬了扬眉毛：“是吧，耀。”

离开圣彼得堡的时候伊万的礼物也到了——是一本在俄罗斯随处可见的《普希金诗集》。不知伊万出于什么目的，他选了一本俄语版而不是双语对照版，于是俄语水平欠奉（不得不说，伊万找的俄语和俄国史老师教学水平确实不怎么好）的上合只得拿着书来找王耀，磨着让他教。  
王耀拿起诗集，发现伊万在里面还夹了书签。王耀翻到那一页，是《我站在涅瓦河上》：

我站在涅瓦河上，遥望着  
巨人一般的以撒大教堂；  
在寒雾的薄薄的幽暗中，  
它高耸的圆顶闪着金光。  
白云缓缓地升上夜空，  
好像对冬寒也有些畏缩；  
夜是凄清的，死一般静，  
冻结的河面泛着白色。  
我默默地、沉郁地想到  
在远方，在热那亚的海湾，  
这时太阳该是怎样燃烧，  
那景色是多么迷人、绚烂……  
哦，北方！魔法师的北方！  
是不是我中了你的符咒？  
或是我真的被锁在你的  
花岗石地带，不能自由？  
啊，但原有飘忽的精灵，  
在幽暗的夜里轻轻翱翔，  
那就把我快快地载去吧，  
去到那儿，那温暖的南方！

王耀念到“温暖的南方”时，终于因为伊万别扭的小心思笑了出来。

 

注：  
[1] 法国东部小城，举办了2003年的南北领导人非正式对话会议和八国峰会，举办前遭到了数万名反全球化人士抗议。  
[2] 法国力主在八国首脑会议之前召开南北非正式首脑会议，或称“扩大对话”会议。希拉克邀请了包括中国在内的十二个发展中国家，与八国集团成员国首脑就世界经济和安全问题交换意见，这是中国在八国峰会期间首次亮相。  
[3] 2001年底美国单方面退出《反导条约》，俄罗斯政府选择软化态度、让步。因此，部分俄罗斯学者认为，“北京怨恨莫斯科没有及时通报对全国导弹防御系统的态度的转变”。  
[4] 2003年，针对伊拉克事件，俄、法、德采取了不同寻常的“统一”行动，并且在外交关系上迅速发展。  
[5] 中国政府回避了在安理会与俄法德组成反战外交同盟。  
[6] 2002年 11月，中文版《普京文集》出版，由江总书记做序。这是列宁、斯大林之后第三个在中国发行文集的外国领导人。此书实际上是作为当年普京访华的礼物，被赠予了俄方。  
[7] 普京2002年12月访华时，与江主席、胡总书记都举行会谈，这被认为对中俄关系的承先启后平稳顺利地发展具有重要意义。  
[8] 二十世纪五十年代到七十年代，作为内部读物，中国出版过关于赫鲁晓夫、勃列日涅夫等人的“言论集”用于批判。


	15. Chapter 15

第14章 先情

不论圣彼得堡的烟花多么璀璨绚丽，也终究没有照亮俄罗斯通往西方的道路。  
随着2003年格鲁吉亚的“玫瑰革命”、2004年3月北约第二次东扩和5月欧盟的再次增员，俄罗斯的势力范围再次遭到压缩；11月之后，俄罗斯与西方围绕着乌克兰选举展开了持续的外交斗争，这标志着双方在独联体地区的争夺空前加剧；而所谓的“橙色革命”刚刚结束，双方在中亚诸国的角逐再度开始了。外交关系的降温甚至影响到了双方作为反恐盟友的关系——在别斯兰人质事件[1]中，担任欧盟轮值主席的荷兰外交大臣博特代表欧盟对俄罗斯对人质的处理方式进行批评，遭到俄方的严厉驳斥。  
这一切，都给2005年纪念卫国战争胜利六十周年的庆典蒙上了阴霾。

或许是2004年实在是过于流年不利，克里姆林宫对这场庆典给予了高度的重视，希望能借此振奋民族精神；当然，同时也希望在振兴国家的道路上获得“朋友们”的支持、提高本国在国际舞台上的声誉和影响力。  
除了西方国家，这次莫斯科还向诸多亚洲国家发出了邀请，最终确定有世界五十多个国家的元首、政府首脑和国际组织代表会出席在红场举行的庆典活动，这在规模上这甚至超过了十年之前的庆典，因此不少人甚至一度担心：随着时代的变迁、二战记忆的远去，如此大规模和深入人心的庆典或许将是绝唱了。  
然而，先是多个邻国（爱沙尼亚、拉脱维亚、立陶宛、格鲁吉亚）拒绝前往，乌克兰也选择在基辅独自庆祝；后有美国总统小布什在赴莫斯科前一天谴责苏联，暗示俄罗斯应该反思历史。如此种种，让伊万尽管成为了世界此刻的焦点，但却依然觉得自己的声音如此孤单。

中国领导人是8日中午到的莫斯科。中方特意提前了些到，以便能有空余时间去看望曾经参加中国抗日战争的部分红军老战士及遗属代表。  
或许是因为克里姆林宫这段时间简直可以说日理万机，欢迎仪式上非但伊万没有出现，连外长拉夫罗夫都未曾露面，负责接待他们的是外交部第一副部长洛希宁。洛希宁似乎很是过意不去，连续说了好几遍最近整个外交系统都忙昏了头，礼宾司更是超负荷运转，伊万也被拉去负责接待欧盟诸国了，怠慢了实在抱歉等等。  
王耀倒是对此没生什么气。这只是让当天黄昏王耀在接到警卫电话跑去大使馆门外，居然真的见到了伊万时，惊讶值到达了本年度最高峰。

伊万看起来甚至没什么喜气。他双手抱着胸，沉着脸，整个人散发着不好惹的气息，也难怪一旁的大使馆警卫们严阵以待。这个场景让王耀哑然失笑，他打了几个手势让警卫们各自回岗，然后拉着伊万进了门，边走边问：“我以为今晚你有好几个晚宴可以去，怎么跑我这来了。”  
伊万闷闷地说：“今天我又收到了好几个抗议……他们让我反思历史。”  
王耀忍不住腹诽了一句“你不是应该已经习惯了么”，但看着伊万沮丧的表情，还是放软了声音道：“可你不声不响一个人跑来这里的话，克里姆林宫会疯了一样全城找你的。”  
伊万抽了抽鼻子：“弗拉基米尔同意的……他说我现在也不适合去晚宴。但我实在不知道该去找谁，还是拉夫罗夫提醒我说，中国已经到了。你乐意陪我去走走吗，耀。”  
王耀指向了灯火通明大使馆主楼：“我还有事呢，伊万。我是中途接到电话才跑出来接你的。”  
伊万有些惊讶，问道：“什么事？”  
王耀解释道：“我要去见见那些参加过抗日战争的苏军士兵。”见伊万依然一脸迷茫，反问道：“我上次来也见了他们啊。你忘了？”  
伊万回忆起了十年之前王耀做了什么——这显然对他而言同样不让人愉快，他表情迷茫了一会后迅速僵硬了，不过他又尽快换上了一脸诚恳：“那么，既然是战争老兵，我想我的出现也没什么不合适的。”

王耀和伊万进厅的时候，胡总书记正和老战士及遗属代表一一握手，亲切地向他们表示问候。对于伊万的到来，老战士们又惊又喜，有几位甚至刚握上他的手就情不自禁地哭了。  
刚开始伊万有些无所适从，但他也迅速被厅内的气氛感染了，一边握手一边小声问候，在握到队列的最后一个人——参加过解放佳木斯和哈尔滨战斗、现任俄中友好协会第一副主席和全俄老战士委员会中国分委会主席的伊万诺夫时，他动情地说：“我没想到您会来……我们将向后人传递我们创造历史伟业共同的理想和抱负的精神。我相信，我们的兄弟情谊和友谊将常在。[2]”  
在场的人都红了眼眶。还是一旁91岁高龄的退休空军中将拉夫斯基最先回过神来，颤颤巍巍地走近提醒伊万诺夫不要耽搁太久。待老战士们一一落座之后，胡总书记进行了简短的发言：  
“在那场人类历史上空前惨烈的战争中，中苏两国人民并肩作战，结下了生死与共的友谊……当年两国人民并肩战斗、相互支援，共同取得了反法西斯战争的最后胜利。中国人民永远不会忘记苏联人民给予中国人民的宝贵支持。”

王耀和伊万坐在靠近落地窗的位置，两个人身边分别是参加过解放牡丹江战斗、现任俄罗斯军事科学院院长的加列耶夫和原苏联驻兰州总领事列多夫斯基。伊万当晚表现出了少见的乖顺，没有为发言内容闹小脾气，这让王耀悬着的心终于放下了。  
晚宴上，由老战士代表、俄罗斯军事科学院院长加列耶夫带头，宾主共唱起了中国抗日战争和俄罗斯卫国战争时期脍炙人口的歌曲，连伊万都跟着哼了两句《喀秋莎》——当然，《弹起我心爱的土琵琶》之类的曲子是伊万全然不知的。  
在最终合影的时候，伊万和王耀一起被老战士们环绕着，一个代表爷爷来的小伙子甚至把苏式的船型帽扣到了伊万头上。伊万倒是并不以为忤，反而一再叮嘱大使馆工作人员照片洗出来之后记得往总统办公厅送一份。

伊万走的时候看起来精神了不少。他甚至和送他出来的王耀聊了几句《这里的黎明静悄悄》，表示有机会愿意看看中国版本是什么样的[3]。伊万各种意义上的一反常态让王耀无从索解。所幸第二天，他就隐约知道了答案。

5月9日上午10时，应邀参加庆典活动的各国领导人相继登上列宁墓前的检阅台。阅兵开始之前，普京总统发表了阅兵讲话。  
王耀先是不出意外地听到了“我们将向后人传递我们创造历史伟业共同的理想和抱负的精神。我相信，我们的兄弟情谊和友谊将常在。俄罗斯准备和自己的邻国和世界上所有的国家共同建立面向历史和面向未来的关系。”在仿佛已经听完了全文主旨之后，他把视线转向了高大的无名英雄纪念碑，对着纪念碑出了会儿神，甚至不着边际地想起了太阳有些猛，纪念碑四周的鲜花只怕撑不到中午就要凋谢了。  
在王耀走神的时候，普京总统说出了出人意料的话：  
“首先应当承认苏联解体是20世纪地缘政治上最大的灾难，对俄罗斯人民来说这是一个悲剧……苏联解体就像流行病一样也波及到俄罗斯自身。人们的积蓄化为乌有，曾经的信仰不复存在，许多部门机构或被解散或是匆忙地进行了改革，而国家的完整因恐怖主义的影响和随后的妥协而遭受损害。寡头集团完全掌控着大众传媒，它们只为自己的小集团谋取利益，而普遍的贫困开始被视为正常的现象。但要知道，所有这些都是在经济急剧下滑、金融动荡和社会瘫痪的背景下发生的……我们在泼水的时候，连同孩子一起倒掉了。[4]” 

王耀猛地回神了。但似乎只有他注意到了这句话——左手边费里奇安诺依然是一副打瞌睡的样子；前排的阿尔弗雷德在和弗朗西斯扯艾滋病防治预算；右前方娜塔莉亚专注地看着主席台上的伊万，紫色的眼睛闪烁着崇拜的光芒；稍远些，路德维希正和德国总理施罗德在谈论今天要公开发表的道歉信；任勇洙和韩国总统卢武铉倒是一脸认真，但是表情毫无变化；更远处，莫罕达斯（印度）满脸欢天喜地，似乎来参加的不是阅兵而是舞会。  
在确信没有人注意到自己后，王耀低下头，无声地哭了起来。

 

注：  
[1] 2004年9月1日，车臣分离主义武装分子在北奥塞梯共和国别斯兰市第一中学制造的一起劫持学生、教师和家长作为人质的恐怖活动，造成350人死亡，这是俄罗斯历史上最恶劣的恐怖事件。  
[2] 引自2005年5月9日普京的讲话。  
[3] 为纪念反法西斯战争胜利60周年，2005年5月8日，根据原著改编的19集电视连续剧《这里的黎明静悄悄》在中央一套放映。  
[4] 此应为2005年普京国情咨文内容，这里进行了借用。


	16. Chapter 16

第15章 覆水

阅兵式后第二天，中方准备登机离开莫斯科的时候，伊万搭着总统办公厅赶到了机场，说是来送感谢信的。王耀有些疑惑，在心里琢磨着如果是为了前天晚上的事那也不用大张旗鼓地来道谢，还特意写一封信。而伊万留下信和一句没头没尾的“第二句话是我亲手写的！”之后就仓促地走了，还是李肇星外长给俄罗斯外交部打了一通电话之后对他们解释说，这是普京总统建议伊万来送的，今天一天伊万得亲手送出二十多封信，这可得把他累惨了。

王耀在飞机上拆开了信。信封里面只有一张卡片，翻开后上面果然不止一句话——卡片上一共是两句话。  
第一句话是印刷上去的，中俄双语，内容与措辞十分正式，想来是总统办公厅统一负责的，各国拿到的只是国名与语言有所不同：感谢中国人民对二战期间在中国作战的苏联军队提供的帮助，并感谢他们对苏联士兵墓地的照料[1]。右下方还印着“俄罗斯联邦”。  
第二句话挤在第一句话下方所剩不多的空白处，字迹有些凌乱：耀，多谢你对别斯兰受伤儿童的关怀，孩子们告诉我熊猫很可爱[2]。这句话后面跟着的署名“伊万·布拉金斯基”被迫和“俄罗斯联邦”挤在了一起，让本来印刷在署名区作为装饰的国花洋甘菊几乎不可辨认了。  
胡总书记翻动着卡片评价道：这看起来写得很匆忙，甚至没来得及让人换张大些的信笺。王耀点头称是，两人又说起之前洛希宁副外长就提到过伊万今天本就要出席四场会谈，现在还要在国家化身们离开之前送出二十几封信，只怕他从昨天起就没合眼。  
和总书记聊完之后，王耀靠在柔软的椅背上看着窗外的云层，微微眯起了眼睛，有些唏嘘地想：靠这些小手段，只怕并不能淡化俄罗斯在西方所收到的敌视。

无论克里姆林宫想借此达到什么目的，看起来他们最终是失败了。  
一个多月后的6月30日，中方首脑再次访俄，并且计划接下来和普京总统一起前往哈萨克斯坦，参加上海合作组织阿斯塔纳峰会。针对这次访问，俄方投入了相当大的热情：准备了高规格的欢迎仪式；安排了与俄罗斯联邦政府总理弗拉德科夫、联邦会议联邦委员会主席米罗诺夫、联邦会议国家杜马主席格雷兹洛夫的会谈；甚至在中方到达前一天，媒体就已经提前发表社论预热，称俄中关系进入新的历史阶段，两国对人类发展有共同的认识[3]；莫斯科和北京对很多事情甚至无需讨论就能达成一致，因为俄中两国奉行相同的政治哲学[4]；等等。  
当然除了这些，北京也不会忽视莫斯科做的另外一些事儿——23日，俄罗斯在八国集团外长会议中主张，应当加强同中国等在当今世界上具有重要影响国家的对话。  
不管怎么说，克里姆林宫自1991年进入G7联系范围后，被“考察”了六年才被接纳为正式成员，个中滋味并不好受：譬如说，在俄罗斯成员资格转正之前，伊万只能陪着叶利钦在会场外恭候，并在G7峰会结束之后再与G7对话，G7把已经决定的全球倡议向俄罗斯通报。对于来之不易的G8成员国身份，克里姆林宫自然十分珍视，即使俄罗斯始终无法参加G8的核心内容——七国集团财长和央行行长会议，而只能参加八国集团领导人会议，但克里姆林宫并没有气馁，而是一直想更进一步成为核心成员。7月即将在伦敦举行的“8＋5对话会”[5]是中国第二次与G8对话，俄罗斯希望借此增强自己在G8中的话语权与影响力也是可想而知的。

对于伊万的种种“委屈”，王耀诚然不同情的，甚至觉得这完全是伊万自作自受——用默认北约东扩来换取一个G8成员的虚名，这在他看来简直不可理喻。但是30日，在普京举行的家宴上，王耀也只得对伊万摆出了一副宽慰的姿态。  
伊万（不出意料地）是抱着酒来找王耀的，他将一杯酒递给了王耀，犹豫着开了口：“那么……耀，敬我们解决了所有遗留问题[6]。”  
出乎伊万意料，王耀接过酒后没有和他碰杯，相反他的表情甚至可以说有些刻薄：“如果真是所有，那么阿斯塔纳峰会[7]……”  
伊万没有正面回应这个问题，他左右环顾了起来：“柳博奇卡呢？耀，你不会把她留在北京了吧。”  
王耀抿了一口酒：“小和在阿斯塔纳呢。她说从没过那里，闹着要和她秘书长叔叔一起先过去，说是在那儿等我们。”  
“她去和沙夫卡特（指乌兹别克斯坦）、阿斯卡尔（指吉尔吉斯斯坦）先沟通一下也好，毕竟撤军还是得他们去提。”说完，伊万抬头将酒一饮而尽。  
王耀半眯起了眼睛：“你就那么肯定我会答应。”  
伊万有些刻意地露出惊讶的神情：“可是，你知道，美国从中亚撤军对我们都有好处，耀。”  
王耀冷冷地说：“既然如此，那你也应该知道……你同意提供中亚驻军点的时候，可并没有提前知会我一声。是你邀请他们来的，也该是你负责把他们送走。”

伊万又重新倒满了酒，向王耀举杯道：“如果你需要的话，那么我现在对此道歉。”  
王耀依然没有举杯，他咬唇道：“你觉得这就可以了？”  
“当然，耀，你总是乐意原谅我的。如果你不准备帮助我，那你根本不会出现在这里。”伊万表现得十分自信。  
王耀不知道该说什么了。倒是伊万重新找了个话题避免冷场：“还有，你送的报道文集[8]我已经收到了，尤里[9]说这是他收到的最好的60周年纪念礼物。他还提议说，举办‘友谊-2005’[10]的时候，应该喊上中俄双方的二战老战士，一起纪念反法西斯战争胜利60周年，也让他们能交流交流。”  
王耀目光闪动：“以友谊与和平的名义？”  
伊万笑着称是，又接着聊起演习地点[11]，王耀说定在符拉迪沃斯托克-青岛肯定会让人误会的，被伊万反问道：“咦，军演不就是为了让他们误会吗？”，这终于把王耀逗笑了，他愉快地许诺说青岛不能让老战士们白来，一定会带他们去青岛啤酒厂看看，再一人送上几箱让他们尝尝中国的酒。  
中方准备告辞时，伊万低声问道：“耀，明天……”  
王耀眨眨眼睛：“我想你大概会如愿以偿的。”

翌日，中俄签署了联合宣言，并发布了《中俄关于21世纪国际秩序的联合声明》，声称建立一个公正合理的21世纪国际新秩序是中俄双方目前关注的核心内容，两国决心与其他有关国家共同不懈努力，建设发展与和谐的世界。

2日，在王耀准备登机前往阿斯纳塔的时候，来送他们的刘古昌大使捎来了一摞报纸，说是俄罗斯外交部今早送来的，指名让他们带给王耀。  
王耀在飞机上展开报纸——都是俄罗斯最近两天出的，内容不外乎是《俄罗斯—中国：睦邻关系的典范》[12]，或者《俄罗斯与中国重构世界秩序》[13]，也有认为中国在经济发展速度上居世界之首，可成为将停滞的俄罗斯经济提升到崭新发展水平的因素的[14]。这些社论内容上似乎没有什么新奇的，并不值得伊万特地让人给他送过来。  
不过王耀最终翻出《第二次伟大友谊》[15]时，隐约猜到伊万的目的——其他报纸恐怕都只是为了混淆视听，这才是他希望让王耀看到的：  
上个世纪50年代，苏联在经济上帮助了中国，因此获得了伟大的友谊。而现在，俄中关系在经过上个世纪50年代的蜜月期和随后数十年的冷淡期后，再现了两国人民间的伟大友谊。但与以往不同的是，今天的中国是作为一个世界政治、经济大国，致力于在平等的基础上发展与俄罗斯的伙伴关系。

王耀一个词一个词地看完了这段话后，将报纸合上丢到一边，深深叹了口气。

注：  
[1] 引自5月9日普京向胡锦涛的致谢词。  
[2] 别斯兰市发生人质事件后，中国政府提出愿接受并资助在恐怖事件中受伤的部分儿童来华治疗、康复，并先后组织安排了两批儿童前往海南省、四川省进行康复治疗。  
[3] 《俄罗斯报》，2005年6月29日。  
[4] 俄新社，2005年6月29日。  
[5] 即八国集团同发展中国家领导人对话会议，或称“G8+5”模式，5个发展中国家代表是：中国、印度、巴西、南非、墨西哥。2009年，在新一轮世界金融危机的阴影下，全球19个主要经济体和欧盟领导人在匹兹堡宣布：二十国集团（G20）将代替G8，成为国际经济合作与协调的首要全球性论坛，“G8+5”模式退出历史舞台。  
[6] 这里指6月2日，中国外长李肇星和俄罗斯外长拉夫罗夫代表中俄两国政府共同签署了“互换《中华人民共和国和俄罗斯联邦关于中俄国界东段的补充协定》批准书的证书”，确定了中俄的全部边界。  
[7] 上海合作组织阿斯纳塔峰会期间，由俄罗斯、乌兹别克斯坦提出要求西方势力从乌兹别克斯坦及吉尔吉斯斯坦撤军，称上合组织成员国有能力和责任维护中亚地区的安全，得到中国等其他成员国的响应，并明确写入《元首宣言》，几个月后迫使美军从乌兹别克斯坦撤出。  
[8] 2005年6月9日, 抗日战争期间担任《晋绥日报》战地记者的纪希晨向俄罗斯人民赠送了60年前中国延安等抗日根据地有关苏联卫国战争战况的报道文集。  
[9] 指尤里·尼古拉耶维奇·巴卢耶夫斯基，俄罗斯联邦国防部第一副部长、俄罗斯联邦武装力量总参谋长，和平使命-2005的俄方负责人。  
[10] 和平使命这个名字是7月底签署协议时才确定的，在此之前曾使用“友谊-2005”的代号。  
[11] 关于和平使命2005的演习地点，俄方起初期望在高加索，而中方提出在福建，最终双方妥协后选择了符拉迪沃斯托克-青岛，并被不知内情的西方推测该演习针对的是朝鲜半岛。  
[12] 俄罗斯《议会报》7月4日头版。  
[13] 俄罗斯《共青团真理报》7月2日。  
[14] 俄罗斯《独立报》,7月初。  
[15] 俄罗斯《共青团真理报》7月3日。


	17. Chapter 17

第16章 临渊

作为中俄合作的一个重要组成部分，2005年7月胡总书记访俄时，中俄双方还确定了将在2006年在中国举办“俄罗斯年”和2007年将在俄罗斯举办“中国年”，随后中方组委会和俄方组委会相继成立。因为算是国家关系史上的一个创举，国家年得到了政府层面的高度重视，中方组委会主席最终决定由中国国务院副总理吴仪担任，俄方组委会主席则是新任的俄联邦政府第一副总理梅德韦杰夫——也就是后来的俄罗斯总统。

伊万对“俄罗斯年”的活动表现除了出人意料的热情，甚至让中方组委会都觉得他打来电话的频率有些高了。除了帮国际会展中心筹备的“俄罗斯当代油画展”联络展品、提议在天津举办中俄青少年运动会、推荐歌手维塔斯参加“俄罗斯年在中国”晚会和《正大综艺》外，在莫斯科市市长卢日科夫率团北京参加“莫斯科北京周”时他甚至跟着一起来了，还以“这是两市自1995年缔结友好城市关系以来规模最大的综合性文化经贸交流活动”为由，一周内带着王耀看了连续看了“莫斯科北京周”文艺演出、“今日莫斯科”建筑和科技展、，“莫斯科·首都面貌”摄影展、企业合作洽谈会、圣彼得堡儿童芭蕾舞团的演出、莫斯科国立芭蕾舞剧院的访华演出，简直是誓要给王耀详细介绍俄罗斯古代与现代风貌——当然，不包括苏维埃那部分。  
在王耀连续被参观游览了快一周、忍耐接近临界点时，“莫斯科北京周”结束前一天，伊万提前回莫斯科了。王耀接到这个消息的时候第一反应是长出了一口气，倒也没有细思为什么他忽然回国，可第二天，也就是闭幕式晚会上，北京市市长王岐山把节目单递给他时，王耀盯着“俄罗斯人民演员娜杰日达·卡德舍娃 《喀秋莎》”、“苏联功勋演员三人组 中俄文结合版《莫斯科郊外的晚上》”等节目，忽然灵光一闪：可能并不是克里姆林宫喊伊万回去的。  
闭幕式最后一个节目是全体演员合唱《献给莫斯科》。清亮的歌声中，王耀却想起了1980年莫斯科夏季奥运会的主题曲《告别莫斯科》——这两首歌简直可以打个擂台，然后他被自己天马行空的联想逗笑了，所幸恰在此时掌声响起，于是连坐他身边的王岐山市长都没注意到异常。

这些“不和谐的”插曲看起来并没有打击到伊万。2006年过完一多半时，伊万还特地毛遂自荐，给当年的“俄罗斯年特刊”写了寄语[1]：  
我们希望，中国人不要因“俄罗斯年”的结束而“遗忘”俄罗斯，中国人对俄罗斯的记忆也不要永远停留在上世纪五六十年代……

夏天快要结束的时候，作为“俄罗斯年”的系列活动之一，“中俄友谊之旅”大型跨境联合采访团到了俄罗斯的“第三首都”下诺夫哥罗德市。恰好当时伊万在索科（Sokol）航空基地[2]考察，于是抽空和州长一起去见了联合采访团。联合采访团见到国家化身自然十分兴奋，大家七嘴八舌地聊了起来，尤其是对刚路过楚瓦什共和国时参观了比丘林[3]纪念馆激动异常，纷纷表示要将其写入报道中。  
伊万倒是第一次了解这些关于“中国学”的历史知识。当晚，他尝试着给王耀写了第一封私人信件，他问王耀知不知道这位两百年多年前的俄罗斯最著名的汉学家，想不想看看比丘林写的介绍中国宫廷制度和平民生活的书，下次来俄罗斯的话愿意去看看这个挂着中国长城图的纪念馆吗。  
信最终只写了短短几行，伊万甚至都没法学习伊利亚放几张照片进去——毕竟他从没去过比丘林纪念馆。这让伊万有些挫败。又写了几句关于打算去故宫博物院举行“克里姆林宫珍品展”后，伊万自己都觉得没意思透了，他停下了笔，对着信封思考了会，终于下定决心似的，划掉了一个多小时前写的寄件人地址。  
托两国安全部门的层层审核的福，王耀是一周多之后才收到信的。这几句没头没脑的话让他十分不解。王耀尝试揣摩其中深意，然后在几分钟后就宣告放弃——指不定只是伊万喝多了脑子不太清醒呢，他乐观地想。  
合上信纸想把它塞回信封时，王耀注意到了信封上寄件人地址一栏是被划去的，Нижний Новгород（下诺夫哥罗德）写在了那行被划去字母的下面。王耀在台灯下仔细辨认了一番，终于确定被划去的字母是Горький（高尔基市）[4]。  
王耀苦思了一会，终于承认自己依然还是无法揣摩出毛子们的脑回路。

随着11月俄罗斯总理米哈伊尔·叶菲莫维奇·弗拉德科访华，俄罗斯年宣告结束。2007年，“中国年”在俄罗斯如期举办。3月26日，王耀和胡总书记前往莫斯科，准备和普京总统共同出席在莫斯科举办“中国年”开幕式，并在第二天为“中国国家展”揭幕。  
当晚开幕式上，胡总书记和普京总统都致了辞。伊万礼节性的笑容在胡总书记说完“俄罗斯是伟大的国家，俄罗斯人民是伟大的人民。在漫长的历史发展中，勤劳勇敢智慧的俄罗斯人民创造了悠久灿烂的文化，书写了顽强奋斗的历史，为世界文明和人类进步作出了重大贡献……[5]”后显得真诚了不少，他悄声对王耀说：“耀，关于那些商人[6]……我想你可以谅解新移民法。”见王耀神色依然冷漠，他又找补道：“我们都相信，俄中在经济领域有着很强的互补性……而且俄罗斯有关部门及各地区将创造一切必要条件，保障‘中国年’活动顺利举行。[7]”  
王耀冷冷地说：“我想两周前我已经表达过了谅解 [8]。”   
伊万道：“波斯塔夫宁副署长[9]确实是那么告诉我的。但是我还是想听你亲口说一次……”  
这时胡总书记的演讲已经接近尾声，他选择了一句颇有历史感的话作为结束词：“……衷心祝愿中俄两国和两国人民的友谊万古长青！谢谢各位！[10]”  
伊万的笑容几乎是立刻冷了下来。王耀抬手鼓起了掌，迎着伊万质疑的眼神道：“你不是说过么，我和别人展示外交关系好的手段，都是从苏维埃那里学来的。”

伊万有些忿然地中途退场了。王耀在第二天的“中国国家展”开幕式上才又见到了他。  
中国国家展由中国商务部主办，是改革开放以来在境外举办的最大展览。开幕式选在莫斯科克洛库斯展览中心举行，展览中心外挂着中国行草书就的“展”字和一对俄罗斯少女的美丽眼睛组成的巨幅宣传画，与飘扬的中俄两国国旗相互辉映。  
或许因为这是“中国年”最重要的活动，伊万还是出现了，这次是王耀先开了口：“你昨晚走的太早了。开幕式晚会上有演奏《黄河》，我想你之前没听过，希望你下次能听到。”  
伊万看起来昨晚睡得不好，声音透着一股没精打采：“我想，中国先生，现在是你的国家主席在致辞。”  
王耀闭嘴了。

胡总书记致完欢迎辞后，就轮到普京总统了：“今天中国国家展在莫斯科拉开帷幕，这是‘中国年’的一件大事，也是‘中国年’最重要的活动。中国国家展的主题是合作共赢、和谐发展，非常符合当前俄中战略协作伙伴关系的发展水平。中国始终是俄罗斯的经济伙伴之一。自2000年以来，两国合作稳步发展，俄中贸易额增长了5倍……去年11月在中国举办的俄罗斯国家展给中国人民留下了美好的印象。中国国家展也必将成为弘扬两国人民传统友谊的一次盛会和促进双方合作的一个平台……”  
在王耀开始走神之前，普京语气平淡地说出了令在场不少人惊讶的话：“俄中人民有着兄弟般的友谊……[11]”  
王耀第一反应是扭头看向伊万，他发现伊万也盯着他，眼神几乎可以说是在挑衅。见王耀转头，伊万略带得意地说：“那么，中国先生，你满意这句话吗。”  
王耀试图以牙还牙：“俄罗斯先生，现在是你的总统在致辞。”  
伊万满不在乎地道：“我经常在下面开小差的，他知道。”  
王耀被伊万的理直气壮噎到了，他在“是啊，从毛泽东—斯大林时代以来，中俄关系从没像现在这样密切”和“我对你居然也开始抄苏维埃的宣传词表示遗憾”中犹豫了一会，最终选定了回击词：“你想听我说什么呢？确实，这让我想起过去，不过我马上要去喀山了，我想如果想要回忆过去，去看看列宁故居是更好的选择。”  
伊万脱口而出：“什么列宁故居，你没有这个行程。”  
王耀对伊万居然开始预习自己的行程十分惊讶，不过此刻显然不是问这事的好时候：“有，今早才定的。喀山大学的校长很热情，说除了列宁上过课的教室，还可以带我们去看列宁的手稿。”  
伊万少见地开始咬文嚼字：“我看不是‘今早’是‘刚才’吧。”  
王耀选择以攻代守：“我想，普京先生的演讲稿只怕也是‘今早’才准备好的吧。”

伊万果然无法回答这个问题。于是王耀自顾自地说了下去：“五十七年前来访问的时候，我只来得及去看看列宁的故乡乌里扬诺夫斯克，这次倒是第一次去列宁上学的地方。校长说，他们在上世纪七十年代专门把列宁当年上过课的教室恢复成了十九世纪末的样子，我们甚至可以去坐坐列宁的课桌……”  
伊万终于还是打断了他，虽然是用王耀意料之外的话：“……我想，你就不担心我再次一边倒向西方吗。”  
王耀眨眨眼睛，消化了一会这个问题，然后笑了：“可是，伊万，你没有那么做不是因为你不想，是因为西方不想。九十年代你的总理就说过，‘俄罗斯除了与中国友好和合作之外别无选择’[12]，只是你并不喜欢这个‘别无选择’。”  
伊万的声音有些颤抖：“其实……这次你来之前，我本来想和你聊聊关于缅甸问题，关于我们终究是有很多共识的[13]。苏维埃和你一起投过否决票吗？”  
王耀的表情仿佛是遇见了一个滑稽的问题：“算是投过吧。”  
伊万纠正道：“那次明明是程序错误！[14]”  
王耀坚定地说：“那也是投过！”

伊万还想说什么，王耀却试图结束谈话了：  
“我想我们该去看看展览了，除了三峡、青藏铁路的相关展示，这次还有鸟巢和水立方的模型。当然如果你对这些都不感兴趣……那么我想，哪怕你回去思考一下东欧反导[15]问题，也比在这里和我纠结苏维埃有意义多了，是吧。”

注：  
[1] 引自《中国教育报》的《2006中国“俄罗斯年”特刊：不能遗忘的俄罗斯》。  
[2] 即索科航空厂，1932年创建于下诺夫哥罗德，俄罗斯联邦航空制造集团公司的成员，主要生产米格歼击机。除了生产飞机，该基地还为游客供米格-29及米格-31喷气式歼击机的自驾航游。   
[3] 即尼基塔·雅科夫列维奇·比丘林，在北京留居十余年，编纂多部双语和多语辞典、汉语语法，编译大量经籍与文献，俄国中国学和东方学奠基人。  
[4] 下诺夫哥罗德1932年改名高尔基市，纪念在这里出生的文学家高尔基；1990年复名。  
[5] 胡总书记《在“中国年”开幕式上的致辞》，2007年3月26日莫斯科。  
[6] 2007年1月15日，俄罗斯移民法修正案正式生效，该修正案规定从2007年1月15日到4月1日，外国人在售货摊、市场以及商店以外的场所进行零售业的人数应限制在零售业总人数的40%；从2007年4月1日到12月31日，外国人将被禁止从事零售业。这导致了中国商贩的大规模离开，中俄间零售贸易被打击。  
[7] 2007年2月，普京年度记者招待会。  
[8] 2007年3月15-16日，在北京举行了第二届中俄移民问题工作组会议。俄方提供了详细的信息，并解释了不久前俄罗斯通过的号召整顿在零售贸易中吸收和使用外国工作人员的法律及其它的法规法令。双方就进一步整顿和扩大两国公民相互出行的渠道取得了相互谅解。  
[9] 指与会的俄方代表团团长，俄罗斯联邦迁移署副署长弗·阿·波斯塔夫宁。  
[10] 原文如此。  
[11] 普京发言中使用了“俄中人民兄弟般的友谊”这种只有在斯大林-毛泽东时代才有过的论述。见《中俄关系：坦诚，再坦诚》，2007年。  
[12] 俄原总理普里马科夫所说。  
[13] 2007年1月12日，联合国安理会对美国和英国提出的有关缅甸问题的决议草案进行表决，由于中国和俄罗斯两个安理会常任理事国投了反对票，该决议草案未获得通过。  
[14] 《史海钩沉：中国历次在联合国安理会行使否决权情况》：新中国第二次使用否决权是1972年9月10日。当时中国否决了英、法等国对索马里、几内亚、南斯拉夫三国反对以色列侵略叙利亚、黎巴嫩提案的修正案。这是一次分段表决，在针对提案这一段，中国行使了否决权。其实，分段表决需要得到提案国的同意。当时，如果事先征求意见，索马里等提案国是不会同意分段表决的，因而也不需要中国行使否决权。由于我们对安理会议事规则不够熟悉，所以当印度代表突然提出分段表决时，我们未提出需征求提案国的意见，从而对修正案投了反对票(十国赞成)。苏联代表马立克当时也无思想准备，跟着中国一起投了反对票。结果因中、苏两个常任理事国投了反对票，英国等国的修正案被否决。因为是分段表决，所以可视做行使半次否决权。  
[15] 2007年1月，美国宣布将正式展开与波兰和捷克的谈判，在波捷两国部署导弹防御系统以拦截来自伊朗和朝鲜的导弹攻击。这拉开了俄美贯穿小布什最后两年任期的东欧反导基地之争。2月10日，普京总统在第43届慕尼黑安全政策会议上发表演讲，对美国的安全政策提出严厉批评。


	18. Chapter 18

第17章 燃火

作为一个备受期待的年份，2008的开年却几乎可称时运不济：王耀刚头疼完2008年初南方的雪灾，伊万就忙着安抚起了贝尔格莱德——2月17日，科索沃议会宣布科索沃从塞尔维亚独立，翌日阿富汗率先承认科索沃为独立国家，随后法国、英国、德国、意大利、美国先后宣布正式承认科索沃独立，这对本就紧张的欧洲局势来说，无疑是火上浇油；旋即，3月14日，拉萨又出现了大规模暴力事件。  
尽管两人都在为各类千头万绪的问题头疼，4月8日，在奥运会火炬巴黎传递严重受阻[1]的第二天，王耀还是接到了伊万的电话——这甚至是通过首脑热线打来的。王耀接起电话时，还以为俄罗斯国内出了什么突发事故，当知道只是为这件“微不足道”的事后他甚至松了口气。

伊万的声音里听不出什么情绪，他先是提到了现在圣火已经安全地上了飞机，虽然王耀理所当然地比他更早知道这事儿，但还是对他的关怀道了谢。接下来伊万开始絮絮叨叨更早些的事，说前几天在伦敦的时候，奥运火炬传递就已经受到阻扰，有暴徒多次试图抢夺火炬，还有人企图用灭火器浇灭火炬，甚至多次越过警戒线冲击火炬手。伊万说得很详细，连当天伦敦天气不好，不少人为躲避风寒没有出门，因此伦敦的冲突才不如巴黎严重都说到了，这让王耀有些腻烦：“伊万，如果你只是想说这些，大可不必浪费时间了。圣火已经上了飞机，我们都还有更重要的事要处理。”  
伊万低声嘀咕：“所以圣彼得堡没有出事，你都没什么表态吗？”  
王耀有些哭笑不得：“好好好，布拉金斯基小朋友你真棒，需要下次见面我给你带一朵小红花吗？”然后想到自己态度理当更好些，找补道：“唔，感谢俄罗斯人民的友好与热情，我就知道在俄罗斯圣火一定是安全的……可我真的还有事，伊万。”

伊万有些踌躇，但还是开口了：“所以，既然不是因为怕出事……你这次为什么不让圣火来莫斯科呢[2]？”  
王耀按了按太阳穴，疲惫道：“伊万，这真的是小事。我想你应该……”  
“可是我想知道，回答这个问题不会浪费多少时间的。” 伊万有些急了，想是怕王耀又直接挂断电话。  
王耀尽量让语气缓和些：“伊万，你也知道，所有境外国家都只安排了一个城市……”  
“如果只能选一个城市，那也该是莫斯科，而不是圣彼得堡！况且，莫斯科才算是北京奥运会真正开始的地方[3]！” 伊万反驳得很迅速，想是已经在心里打过草稿。  
王耀叹了口气：“我想……你有你的猜想，伊万。这不重要，就当你猜的对吧。”

王耀正打算单方面挂断电话，伊万却能看见他动作似的抢在他动作之前说：“我的猜想？我猜想，你不来莫斯科和你选择圣彼得堡——哦，应该说列宁格勒，都是因为那个人……我是说苏维埃。”  
王耀握着话筒的手僵硬了，但是语气如常：“如果我想伊廖沙，那么我更应该去莫斯科。尽管列宁格勒是他的第一个首都，但他呆在莫斯科的时间比列宁格勒长的多。”  
伊万沉默了几秒才开口，似乎说出这句话需要先酝酿勇气：“我想……”  
王耀不耐烦道：“我说过了，你的猜想都可以是对的。那么，再见。”  
伊万急道：“你不来莫斯科是因为莫斯科奥运会！是因为你拒绝了莫斯科奥运会的邀请函，你亲手给了伊利亚一个难堪，你参与了对莫斯科奥运会的抵制！”在王耀反应过来之前，伊万又补充道：“你挂了这个电话我就再打，打不通首脑热线我就打到外交部去，打到中央办公厅去，我总有办法找到你的。”   
见电话那头没反应，伊万提高了声调：“我这个猜想对吗，耀。”

良久，听筒里才传来了王耀无力的辩解：“我想，中国大使馆还邀请了俄罗斯的奥运冠军参加火炬传递……”  
伊万冷然道：“是啊，苏联第一位奥运冠军当第一棒火炬手，俄罗斯最近一位当最后一棒[4]，这安排真是太完美了。辛苦你还找了苏联第一位女航天员来当火炬手[5]，要不是加加林[6]已经去世快半个世纪，我想你还会把他也请来吧。”  
王耀没有出声，也没有挂电话，任凭伊万喋喋不休抗议对火炬传递的路线[7]的不满：“说起火炬传递安排，你是把十月政变的军事路线图[8]直接给了奥委会吧？涅瓦河到彼得保罗要塞到阿芙乐尔号，最后到冬宫，我是不是还得感谢你没安排个空炮射击表演作为压轴戏？中文媒体还说什么奥运圣火来到了‘革命的城市’，但我想你是在办奥运会，不是在搞什么红色旅游！哦还有，你找了一批演员在说是纪念列宁格勒围城战……”  
王耀终于在电话那头出声了，他叹了口气道：“这不是也没在你眼前么，你不如假装没看见？”  
伊万本想说这就在我眼前，我5号去了圣彼得堡，我看见了舞台，看见了彩旗与标语，看见了火炬和鲜花，还看见了你找来的身着苏联军装的演员，听到了军乐队的“正当梨花开遍了天涯”[9]，然而王耀的下一句话让他的动作凝固了：“比如穆拉维约夫[10]……我就从来不提这茬，是吧。我知道他的雕像就在伯力。”

这下轮到伊万闭嘴了，所幸王耀只打算说几句：“伊万，你大可不必说的那么深情，你只是因为……不喜欢伊廖沙而已。你总是说我不顾及你的感受，这正如你并不真正在乎我的。”  
伊万的语气忽然间虚弱了，但他还是有些委屈地说着：“所以你对我说过几句真心话？肯定没有我对你说得多。”  
王耀没忍住嗤的一声笑了出来：“真心话？我以为那应该叫做责问，或者说是找茬？你只是想要这个的话，我今天倒是真心要问你：你现在不是应该在忙权力交接[11]吗，为什么那么闲打首脑热线来纠结这些？何况4号北约峰会才开完吧，你居然没有忙着分析讨论？。”  
伊万不作声了。王耀恢复了公事公办的语气：“那么，谢谢俄罗斯先生理解和支持中国政府在拉萨事件上的立场，以及在国际上反对西方将北京奥运会政治化。我对梅德韦杰夫先生成功就任总统、普京先生继续出任总理表示祝贺。”

王耀终于成功挂断了电话，他动作太急，以至于没有听到伊万最后的呢喃：  
“我今天本来……真的不是来和你吵一架的，耀。”

注：  
[1] 4月7日，北京奥运火炬在法国传递过程中，数千人身穿“手铐五环”黑背心、挥舞“手铐五环”黑旗和 “雪山狮子”旗，高举横幅，狂呼口号，并试图冲破重重阻拦将火炬抢走。  
[2] 2008北京奥运火炬传递在俄罗斯只在4月5日经过了圣彼得堡。  
[3] 2001年7月13日，国际奥委会在莫斯科举行第112次全会，选定2008年奥运会主办城市为北京。  
[4] 圣彼得堡的接力传递由80名火炬手共同完成，包含60余名是奥运冠军和体育健将。其中，第一棒火炬手和最后一棒火炬手都是奥运冠军，第一棒火炬手加琳娜•济宾娜是1952年为苏联赢得第一块获得奥运会金牌的女子铅球运动员，而最后一棒火炬手茹洛娃则是俄罗斯最近一位奥运冠军，在2006年都灵冬奥会100米短道速滑中折桂。  
[5] 瓦莲京娜·弗·捷列什科娃，人类历史上第一名女航天员，北京奥运圣火传递圣彼得堡站第62号火炬手。  
[6] 尤里·阿·加加林，第一个进入太空的地球人，1968年在一次训练中遇难身亡。  
[7] 圣彼得堡火炬传递路线绵延20.4公里，从市区南部的胜利广场出发，途经莫斯科凯旋门、议会广场、青铜骑士像、涅瓦河、彼得保罗要塞、阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰，最后到达终点冬宫广场。  
[8] 十月革命前夕，彼得保罗要塞成为起义军的司令部，按照列宁指示，在棱堡的旗杆上悬挂着一盏明灯为号，使巡洋舰“阿芙乐尔”号炮轰冬宫。阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰开炮后，又从要塞向冬宫发射了30枚左右的炮弹。  
[9] 圣彼得堡市火炬接力在胜利广场正式开始。临时舞台搭建在胜利广场的卫国战争胜利纪念碑前，启动仪式上身着卫国战争时期联军服的演员们在台上持枪列队，军乐队演奏着激昂的乐曲，以纪念列宁格勒保卫战。  
[10] 尼古拉·尼·穆拉维约夫，沙俄阿穆尔斯基伯爵，成功迫使黑龙江将军奕山同其签订了《瑷珲条约》，使得俄罗斯帝国成功入侵至黑龙江流域。1891年，在哈巴罗夫斯克（伯力）黑龙江边为穆拉维约夫建造了纪念铜像。1929年，该铜像被推倒，代之以列宁像。1992年，穆拉维约夫的遗骸从巴黎迁葬至海参崴市中心，次年，哈巴罗夫斯克重新在原址树立起穆拉维约夫的铜像。2006年，穆拉维约夫铜像被俄罗斯中央银行用作5000卢布纸币的图案。  
[11] 2008年3月3日，俄罗斯举行第四次总统选举，梅德韦杰夫当选新一任总统于5月7日宣誓就任，前总统普京出任总理。


	19. Chapter 19

第18章 出发

随着奥运圣火境外传递的结束，4月也步入了尾声。  
5月7日，梅德韦杰夫在克里姆林宫宣誓就职总统，王耀按惯例打去了的祝贺电话。伊万听上去心情还不错，说他准备半个月后来中国访问，这将是梅德韦杰夫上任后去的第二个国家和第一个非独联体国家。王耀对此倒是没什么特别的热情，礼节性表达欢迎之后，伊万问道：“所以这次能带我去看熊猫了吗，我还没有去看过。”  
王耀中规中矩地回答说北京不比四川，没有大规模养殖基地，只能去动物园看，心里则盘算着：梅德韦杰夫选择阿斯塔纳和北京作为他的首访对象并非偶然，而是体现了俄现行外交政策的重点方向；普京重视“两翼”外交，新总统无疑将延续这一主张；近来俄罗斯外交“西线紧张”，这恐怕也使克里姆林宫意识到了与东方国家搞好关系的重要性……  
伊万对去动物园倒是没什么意见，他又谈到9号要在红场阅兵，说完这次是俄军方重型武器自苏联解体后首次出现在红场阅兵式后，看似不经意地说起俄军换了新军装，这次的样式挺怀旧，融合了俄罗斯帝国时代和苏联时代军装的风格，使用了不少红军军装的元素。在王耀发表评价之前，伊万略带得意地说要去晚宴了，匆匆结束了对话。  
然而一周之后，伊万却出现在了四川。

12日14时28分，汶川发生里氏震级8.0级地震，严重破坏地区超过10万平方千米。13日，俄总统梅德韦杰夫致电中国国家主席，就中国四川省发生破坏性地震表示慰问，称俄罗斯愿为抗震救灾工作提供必要协助，准备帮助中国消除地震后果；当晚，俄紧急情况部飞机满载救援物资飞往中国。  
伊万是搭着紧急情况部的伊尔-76运输机在13号傍晚降落在成都的。条件所限，自然指望不了什么外交接待——伊万甚至找不着人打听情况，而震区地面通信网络又陷入了全面瘫痪。所幸，俄方在机场帮着卸救援物资时遇到了中央办公厅小组，里面有人认识伊万，他们说国务院抗震救灾指挥中心设在都江堰市，王耀和温总理昨天在那，今天应该是去了德阳或者绵阳[1]；但是这些地方现在灾情严重，道路遭到严重破坏，只怕需要坐直升机过去；如果还有什么需要可以试着联系成都市抗震救灾指挥部，他们负责统一调配交通工具，但直升机的话现在很难有余裕。  
虽然不怎么抱希望，但伊万还是去了趟成都市抗震救灾指挥部。指挥部果然是忙得一片混乱，等了半个多小时后才有个懂俄语的年轻姑娘（似乎还是临时从其他部门调配过来的）空出手帮伊万查了直升机调配情况——果然并没有什么空余能把伊万塞进去空运到都江堰市。不过那姑娘还是帮伊万想了个办法：目前急需重型的运输直升机，中国民航总局正在联系俄罗斯，想租米-26直升机[2]，伊万或许可以坐着它过去。  
伊万通过总统办公厅联系上了哈巴罗夫斯克民政救灾部——他们有离中国最近的可调动重型直升机。哈巴罗夫斯克政府告诉伊万，米-26已经带着技术装备与物资飞赴四川，伊万如果想搭顺风机的话请立刻赶往四川广汉中国民航学院机场，那里是此次抢险救灾民航直升机的大本营，米-26会先在那里降落，卸下帐篷、被褥等物资，再装上大型工程设备飞往都江堰市。

如此，当伊万终于踏进都江堰市的国务院抗震救灾指挥中心时，已经是午夜时分了。他进门之后左顾右盼，正打算找个人问问王耀在哪，奈何因为长得过于扎眼，先被负责安保的武警盯上了。手忙脚乱地在背包里翻证件时，伊万听到了有人喊他的名字，他顺着声音的方向转头——他就见到了王耀。  
王耀就在坐在指挥中心大厅的角落，裹着志愿者外套，抱着杯冒着热气儿的水，半张脸都淹没在了水汽中，倒也掩盖了他异常苍白的脸色。  
王耀对伊万的出现很是惊讶，不过伊万抢先开了口：“你怎么在这里？我以为你现在应该是在……总之应该是在灾区。”伊万边说边端详着王耀的脸，甚至还想伸出手摸摸他的额头，但中途强行转变方向抢走了茶杯：“你看起来很不好……我去帮你接个水。”  
小毛熊匆匆跑了，留下了满脸“你干嘛来了？”的王耀，迷茫地盯着他的背影。  
三分钟后，小毛熊也一脸迷茫地回来了：“那个，耀，茶水间在哪？”

等伊万捧着热水回来的时候，王耀已经止住了笑声，这让他原本苍白的脸色多了点血色，倒是看着精神了些。接过水后，他本想问问伊万为什么来，结果伊万心有灵犀地抢答了：“瓦洛佳说这次的地震波很强，而且波及了大半个中国……震区没有电话信号，我找不到你，我就想我应该过来。所以我就跑来了。你在这儿真是太好了，，我还以为要明天才能见到你。你看起来也没什么事……总之真是太好了耀！”  
王耀抿了抿嘴，没有再发问，转而解释起了自己也是才回来：本来他应该直接从绵阳前往汶川查看灾情，奈何受地震影响的他有些过分虚弱了；而王耀又不想占用本就紧缺的医疗资源，便申请回了指挥中心，准备16号再前往北川和胡总书记会合。王耀说得很慢，声音都透着一股子羸弱，中途还停顿了几次，伊万倒也没插嘴，一直安安静静听着。  
王耀解释完后低头抿了口水，笑着问：“共和国没事，所以我当然没事。你为什么会紧张这个？”  
伊万不假思索脱口而出：“国家化身也会出事的。听说切尔诺贝利之后苏维埃就直接晕了过去……”然后他急忙捂住了嘴，见王耀的脸瞬间褪去了笑容与血色，又支支吾吾地替自己辩白了起来： “我……我只见过伊利亚的死去。我很怕那些，耀。12号晚上我做了噩梦，梦见你和……一样晕倒在房间里……你做过梦吗耀？”  
“……我上次做梦是十七年前了，伊万。”王耀嘴唇轻微颤抖着，和他的声音一样。  
伊万看起来像是领地被侵犯的西伯利亚棕熊：“噩梦吗？”  
王耀摇了摇头：“所以你是特意来说这个的吗？那么，我没事，谢谢俄罗斯先生的关心——也谢谢俄罗斯联邦的救援物资。这里可能还会有余震，我想你还是回莫斯科去比较好，普京先生和梅德韦杰夫先生他们……”

伊万忽然握住了王耀的手，害得杯子里的水都溅了出来：“不，耀，我不是来找你吵架的。虽然……但我并不是想惹你生气。”  
王耀咬了下唇闭上了眼睛，几秒钟后重新睁开，似乎情绪已经平复了：“我知道，所以……”  
伊万更急了：“不你不知道。耀，我只是……我是说我只是想来，于是我就来了。其实做梦什么的都是借口，我只是……担心你。”  
王耀没有回应，这倒给了伊万搜肠刮肚继续解释的机会：“我当然知道任何困难都难不倒英雄的中国人民……但是耀，我打不通你的电话，打了好几个都是无法接通……我想见你，亲眼见。虽然下周就是访华，但我想立刻见到你。”  
王耀叹了口气，放下了茶杯，见伊万还在絮叨：“15日下一架伊尔-76运输机就该到了，紧急情况部说还会继续派来运输机和搜救队[3]……”忽然眼眶有些发红。他站了起来，拥抱住了伊万。  
伊万愣住了。

王耀松开手，这个动作幅度有些大，让他的呼吸都有些急促了，而没反应过来的伊万直愣愣地继续说下去：“……季玛说，感谢中国人民在别斯兰事件中提供的帮助，等交通恢复了我们还可以负责一部分受灾儿童的疗养[4]。”  
王耀用力地点了好几下头：“谢谢，伊万……实际上俄罗斯不推迟访问已经是一次心理支援了，而且你还亲自……也谢谢普京先生和梅德韦杰夫先生……”

这时一个声音穿云裂石而来：“唐家山那出现了堰塞湖？那里下流就是北川和江油，现在的道路情况根本不允许大规模转移群众！必须开挖溢洪槽……对，现在，立刻！”  
伊万看向王耀，王耀轻声说：“郭永祥，抗震救灾指挥部水利监控组组长。”随后道：“我去看看……北川是重灾区，一旦溃坝后果不堪设想。”  
王耀才走出几步，伊万就追了上去：“我也去。”

到了水利监控办公室才知道情况比想象的还严重——因为道路被毁，推土机、挖掘机等重型机械根本无法开到坝顶，而且水位还在上升，现在只能紧急开辟一条“空中通道”运送机械和兵力，但是普通的直升机根本无法吊装重型机械起飞……  
王耀咬着指甲说：“那么就……把武警水电部队空投去坝顶，手动开挖溢洪槽。”  
一直在充当听众的伊万忽然笑了：“不必，耀，机械直接用直升机吊上去就行。”  
王耀有些暴躁：“你是没听懂么，重型机械无法吊装。”  
伊万的眼睛明亮得就像清晨穿透云层的霞光：“我可是坐着光晕来的，耀。那么，出发？”

 

注：  
[1] 当时领导人行程如下：温总理在2008年5月12日下午赶往都江堰市指挥抗震救灾，13日看望德阳、绵阳部分受灾群众，14日乘直升机前往汶川察看灾情，15日辗转赶到川北重灾区看望受灾群众。胡总书记16日赶赴地震灾区，前往重灾区北川县看望慰问受灾群众，17日深入震中区汶川县等地指导抗震救灾，18日在什邡看望慰问受灾群众和救援人员。  
[2] Mi-26，北约称“光晕”，苏联米尔莫斯科直升机工厂研制，1977年首飞，当今世界上仍在服役的最重、最大的直升机。从俄罗斯租借的米-26重型运输直升机参与了震后唐家山堰塞湖抢险工作等救灾行动。  
[3] 俄紧急情况部先后派出7架次运输机，向四川地震灾区运送了累计150吨救援物资，还派出近百名搜救队员和医生到灾区参与救助行动。  
[4] 汶川地震后,俄罗斯第一时间向中国伸出援手,邀请灾区儿童前往远东等地疗养。先后共有1570名灾区少年赴俄疗养，其中约半数来到位于符拉迪沃斯托克的“海洋”全俄儿童中心。  
[5] 俄罗斯支援的米26直升机在5月底赴唐家山堰塞湖执行排险任务，俄罗斯机长担任这次运输任务的主飞。整个救灾期间，米-26总飞行59架次，累计飞行时间32小时52分钟，救出受困人员和武警官兵635人，吊运机械设备物资等547吨，出色完成了任务。


	20. Chapter 20

第19章 绵绵

伊万这一来就干脆在四川呆到了22号。两人先参与了唐家山堰塞湖抢救工作（总理前来视察的时候还赞扬了伊万直升机开的不错，可把小毛熊嘚瑟的），然后又在16日一起奔赴北川等待和总书记会合。在去北川的直升机上，伊万忍不住自卖自夸起了米-26，还自告奋勇地表示回去就向俄罗斯国防部提议搞个中俄合研重型直升机[1]，王耀忍耐了大半个航程，终于还是卷起看到一半的《关于举办“爱的奉献”赈灾晚会的通知》[2]敲了敲他的脑袋：“那么有表演欲的话，要不我帮你在晚会上申报一个节目？中宣部一定很高兴能有个外宾上台表演的。”  
于是小毛熊只得委屈地缩回了副驾驶座，嘟哝起了黑鹰直升机的性能远远不如米-26，甚至不如米-171E和米-17V5/V7 [3]，还为这个和驾驶员争论了起来，看得王耀连连摇头。

两人终于在临近中午时降落在了绵阳市北川县，却又随即得知胡总书记还没到——总书记飞抵绵阳南郊机场后，决定立即在机场主持召开会议，同先期抵达灾区的抗震救灾总指挥温总理共同研究、部署抗震救灾工作，会直到现在还没结束，看来总书记得下午才能赶到北川。  
王耀在打完两个卫星电话后，决定和伊万先去北川县抗震救灾指挥部领个盒饭，之后再前往设立在北川中学的野战医疗所，看看能不能帮点忙。

北川是这次受灾最重的地区之一，由于道路毁损，目前交通离了直升机，就只能靠走了。道路两侧随处可见垮塌的房屋、滚落的巨石和滑坡的山体，两人一路上走得十分艰难，等终于到了目的地后，发现北川中学的建筑已经在地震时全部垮塌，现在只见瓦砾遍地，废墟里部队官兵等救援人员正在紧张施救。  
王耀焦灼地向一个年轻的解放军战士询问营救情况，得知还有三百余名师生被掩埋后急切道：“当务之急仍然是救人，只要有一线希望，都要千方百计地抢救。”说完环顾了一下四周，踩着瓦砾来到一栋倒塌损毁的教学楼前，神情凝重，仔细察看了受灾情况，并且向被掩埋的师生喊话，让他们静待救援、减少体力消耗。  
在王耀前往第二栋教学楼废墟的时候，许是因为身体本就虚弱，又或者是这一路上已经消耗了太多体力，他摔倒在了废墟上，左腿还被一条裸露的钢筋划伤了。

伊万费力地——实在是地面情况太差——把王耀扶起来，蹲下身查看他的伤势时，附近的两个解放军战士也赶到了。王耀神情十分窘迫，连连道歉，保证自己没有大碍，让大家赶紧回去继续搜救。但两个战士依然犹豫，其中一个甚至提出去借一副担架。  
这时伊万起身，用咬不准音调的汉语道：“别了吧，现在担架也挺紧缺的。你们长官这是小伤，我背他去医疗站就行了。”  
见两个战士还想说什么，王耀急忙一锤定音：“就那么办。”

于是最终，本来想来帮点忙的王耀，只能伏在伊万背上，懊恼地念叨着自己又给医疗队添麻烦了，一直到了医疗站的临时帐篷里才安静了下来。伊万倒是对王耀少见的聒絮行为表现出了极大的宽容与耐心，甚至还在终于快走到帐篷的时候发声安慰起了他：“你也没占用什么医疗资源，就是去拿个绷带，毕竟我们又不会得破伤风。”  
王耀情知伊万说得没错，但依然恼恨自己帮不上忙，便干脆闭嘴生起了闷气。  
两人用了快一刻钟才到达临时帐篷。伊万扶着王耀找了个地方坐下，随后去找人要绷带——或许还有止血喷雾。但因为道路还没清理出来，目前幸存者只能通过担架这类原始低效的方式送去更大的医疗站点，于是医疗站的挤满了来不及送出的伤员，医护人员压根忙不过来，哪有余裕来管王耀这类轻伤。最终，伊万自己动手，从医疗箱里翻出了一卷绷带。

王耀伸手欲接过绷带，伊万却躲开了他的手，直接蹲下身开始帮他包扎了起来。  
灿灿地缩回手后，王耀有些尴尬地盯着伊万毛茸茸的银色脑袋，没话找话道：“我都不知道你会这个，印象里你从没受过什么外伤。”  
伊万的动作停顿了几秒，继而低声道：“……在科索沃，帮西尼沙（指塞尔维亚）包扎过。那时我们压根没有绷带，我直接撕了自己的斗篷。那是我第一次帮人包扎，手忙脚乱，因为用力不对还把西尼沙的胳膊勒出了一圈红印。”  
王耀念及南斯拉夫往事，眼圈蓦地红了：“……对不起。”

伊万终于包扎完了。他剪断绷带，顺手把剩余的递给了一位路过的志愿者，然后在王耀身边坐下，正想说什么时，外面传来了广播声：  
“大家要坚强，要有信心、有勇气。中央已经号召全党和全国军民紧急行动起来，投入抗震救灾斗争。我们一定会尽全力抢救受困群众，尽全力医治受伤群众，尽全力安排好灾区群众生活，下一步还要尽全力帮助乡亲们恢复生产、重建家园。马上胡总书记就会来这里看望大家……”  
伊万嘴唇翕动了几下，最终却只是说：“那么，我们得快点赶回去。你还能走么，还是我背你？”  
王耀自然是想自己走回去，但是他扶着一旁摞着的纸箱勉力站起后，才走了两步就左腿一软，差点撞倒了前方经过的手推车——多亏伊万眼明手快地搀住了他。之后王耀就地坐下又歇了会儿，抬头看着伊万，嗫嚅数次，始终开不了口。  
伊万主动道：“我背你过去吧，快到的时候你再下来，自己走过去。”  
王耀点点头，拉着伊万的手站了起来，低声道了一句：“Спасибо，Ваня（谢谢，万尼亚）。”  
伊万闻言心中一酸，忽然就有一种冲动问问他“你是什么时候开始喊伊利亚‘伊廖沙’的？”然而，念及他们每次聊到苏维埃的结局都很不愉快，这最终成了这一天，他第二句没有说出口的话。

王耀去北川县抗震救灾指挥部见胡总书记的时候，伊万用卫星电话接通了克里姆林宫总统办公厅，得知了俄罗斯救援队已经抵达成都，现在正奔赴绵竹[4]。克里姆林宫对伊万跑去地震灾区颇为不满，屡次提出让伊万要么赶紧坐卸完物资的空运输机回去，要么回成都等和救援队会合后一起回去，总之别再乱跑，以免遇到余震。伊万倒是没拿出以往在普京讲话时看小差的理直气壮，只是见招拆招转移话题，最终以一句“那么我23号在北京等季玛啦，代我向季玛和瓦洛佳问好。”作为结束语后匆匆挂断了电话。  
胡总书记和伊万问了好后，就赶着去慰问受灾群众了，而王耀因为腿上的伤被放了假。在指挥部休息室里，王耀半躺着翻阅总书记留下的文件，伊万无所事事，又不好打扰王耀，于是就干脆和房门外王耀刚被分配来两个武警小伙唠起了嗑。奈何伊万的中文水平只能说比惨不忍睹略强，两个小伙子的普通话又属于方言版本，于是最终鸡同鸭讲、连比划带猜了大半个小时后，伊万决定不如去梦里打发时间——反正休息室有好几张床。

王耀看完文件时已经是傍晚了，而一边的小毛熊只怕已经在梦境里掰完了三亩地的玉米。落日的霞光下，伊万深邃的五官显得的柔和了不少——也或许是因为睡着了吧，毕竟这是王耀第一次看到伊万的睡容。  
王耀出神地盯了会那张熟悉又陌生的脸，把脑袋埋进了臂弯里，用几不可闻的声音自言自语着：“伊廖沙，我好想你……‘我现在好想你。”

伊万醒来的时候已经是繁星满天。王耀笑言你这一觉睡得可真够久的，让我们都错过了晚餐时间，现在只能去热盒饭了。  
伊万揉着头发，迷迷瞪瞪地说：“你没吃吗？”  
“看文件呢，一不留神就错过了时间”王耀边说边招呼武警小伙子去把他们领来的盒饭拿去微波炉加热，又问伊万：“只有番茄牛肉和红烧排骨了，你选哪个？”  
伊万不出声，只是凝视着他，王耀在他的目光里补充道：“万尼亚。”

注：  
[1] 2010年7月,俄罗斯宣布将与中国共同研发“米-26”的后续机型。2015年5月8日，在中国国家主席习近平和俄罗斯总统普京共同见证下，中航工业与俄罗斯直升机公司联合签署先进重型直升机项目合作框架协议。  
[2]“爱的奉献”赈灾晚会：2008年5月18日举行，由中宣部、中央外宣办、文化部、国家广电总局、新闻出版总署、解放军总政治部、中国文联、中国作协、中国记协共同发起，中央电视台承办。这是建国以来中国宣传文化界最大的募捐活动，筹集款项超过15亿元。  
[3] S-70C-2直升机“黑鹰”，中国于1984年从美国西科斯基公司购买；米-171E和米-17V5/V7均为米-17改进型，中国陆航90年代从俄罗斯引入。  
[4] 俄罗斯救援队16日抵达成都，之后马上前往绵竹市，在确信没有生还者后继续前往都江堰，于17日晚成功营救了一位被废墟掩埋了的老人徐荣星。


	21. Chapter 21

第20章 不复

伊万和王耀是22号飞往北京的，和他们一个飞机的还有俄罗斯救援队大部分成员——除了医护人员留在了四川，和20日抵川的俄罗斯医疗队会合，共同开展救援。

俄罗斯救援队领队、俄紧急情况部行动管理局局长谢尔盖·萨洛夫坐在伊万和王耀的后座，正在滔滔不绝地描绘着中国人民为他们送行的场景：“灾后的汶川城，满眼是废墟，没有太多人。当我们完成搜救行动要离开时，不知道一下子从哪里涌出那么多人，他们热烈地为我们送行。我们曾在很多地方进行救援，但在汶川遇到的是最隆重的一次送行……中国人民对我们所做工作表示感谢，这样的场景让我们难忘，这样的情谊非常珍贵。[1]”  
他身旁的副领队、俄紧急情况部中央空中机动救援队副队长弗拉基米尔·列戈申抱着自己的爱犬廖尼亚嘟哝：“队长，你从昨晚起就一直在重复这些……”  
靠窗位置的心理医生尤利娅·绍伊古笑道：“你前几天不也一直在说，伟大的搜救犬廖尼亚在废墟里嗅出了幸存者的生命痕迹，这才让我们成为汶川地震中唯一营救出生还者的国际救援队。队长第一次被那么多人欢送，激动着呢，你就让他说嘛。”  
王耀闻言也笑了起来，转头道：“毕竟俄罗斯人民是富有同情心的人民啊，大家对俄罗斯的无私帮助发自内心地感谢。”

飞机在笑声里降落了。接下来王耀打算先回中南海，而俄罗斯救援队的成员们准备去俄罗斯驻华大使馆。伊万本来还在磨着让王耀先带他去北京动物园看熊猫，结果一出机场，迎面撞见了守株待兔的俄驻华大使谢尔盖·谢尔盖耶维奇·拉佐夫。  
拉佐夫向救援队成员们脱帽致意，随后对伊万说：“先生，总理先生让我告诉你，到了北京之后立刻回大使馆联系他们。”  
伊万的脸色瞬间垮了下来，用求援的眼神看着王耀。王耀犹豫了一下，上前道：“大使先生，感谢俄罗斯为救灾工作提供的帮助，我想先带俄罗斯先生去……”  
拉佐夫直接伸手拉住了伊万，确认他不会直接跑了之后才转头对王耀道：“不，中国先生，多谢您的好意，但这两天普京总理往大使馆打了好几个电话了，我必须先把他带回去。”  
于是王耀只得爱莫能助地摆摆手，看着伊万摆出一副上刑场的表情，磨磨蹭蹭地被按进了大使馆的车。

23日，在欢迎梅德韦杰夫总统的仪式与之后的两国首脑会谈与记者会上，王耀都没看到伊万的身影。直到晚上在人民大会堂会见俄救援队队员代表时，伊万才再度出现了，小毛熊垂头丧气的，见了王耀连招呼都没打，只是站在梅德韦杰夫身边，用委屈的眼神看了看他——看来小毛熊昨儿回去后被狠狠训了一顿，甚至可能是被总统、总理、议长轮流“深刻教育”了一番。  
胡总书记向在场的救援队队员代表致意后，做了一个简短的发言：“俄罗斯对中国汶川大地震给予了大量的、无私的、有效的援助。患难见真友情，俄罗斯是第一支到达灾区的救援队，而且所派来的救援队层次是最高的。救援队成功救出了一名老人，俄紧急救援部派来的重型直升机对疏通堰塞湖起了关键的作用。灾后梅德韦杰夫总统又请1000名灾区儿童到俄罗斯休养，并且亲自接见了儿童代表。……俄罗斯救援队不辞辛劳、不畏艰险、全身心地投入搜救工作，你们的行动不仅体现了人道主义伟大精神，而且体现了俄罗斯人民对中国人民的友好情谊……我代表中国人民向你们表示感谢。”  
作为队员队员代表，伊格尔·科尔涅耶夫站起身激动地说：“胡主席的会见是对俄罗斯救援队工作的最高评价，我们感到非常荣幸。俄罗斯救援队对中国人民在地震中所遭受的损失深表同情，对灾区群众给予搜救工作的支持表示感谢，祝愿俄中人民友谊万古长青。”[2]  
王耀忍不住看向了伊万——这个词对伊万来说只怕不是什么愉快的回忆，他不知道为什么俄方会选择它。伊万却没有看王耀，他认真地盯着自己的总统，用期待的表情等着梅德韦杰夫的讲话。  
梅德韦杰夫首先就中国遭受的地震灾害，向中国领导人和中国人民表示诚挚的慰问，继而说：“我们同你们此时的感受是一样的，相信中国完全有能力消除灾难后果。俄罗斯向中国地震灾区空运了救援人员和物资，今后仍将尽全力帮助兄弟般的中国人民。”[3]  
王耀感觉被冒犯了——当然，可能在场的人只有他那么觉得。他没有回应伊万的眼神，转而和胡总书记聊起了这次俄罗斯救援队救出人时，幸存者睁开眼睛看见一群外国人，第一反应是：“地震好凶哦，居然都把我震到国外去了！[4]”  
这个故事让大家都笑了起来，会见就在这样愉快的氛围中结束了，并没有人纠结之前发言的用词。  
活动结束后王耀匆匆走了。所幸，伊万没有通过外交部或者中央办公厅打来电话。

第二天，王耀罕见地放了所有活动计划的鸽子，整个上午都不知去向。伊万在下午梅德韦杰夫前往北京大学演讲时，偷空一个人跑了出去——尽管未被告知王耀的行踪，但是伊万心中隐约有个猜想，现在他决定去验证它。  
伊万用了一个多小时才摸到西直门，之后在三次问路失败（实在是他的中文水平过于感人）后，他忽然间抬头，看见了高耸峭立的尖顶，再之上，一颗红五角星在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
顺着这个方向，他果然——虽然伊万很讨厌这个“果然”——在北京展览馆[5]门前广场的旗杆下找到了王耀，后者和很多游客一样，仰头望着塔尖的红星，仿佛正震撼于建筑的魅力。

伊万走近王耀，他似乎没有察觉，于是伊万只得出声道：“你在这里呆了一天？”  
王耀依然没有转头，倒也没问你是谁，直接回答道：“今天还没过完呢，而且我下午才来的这。倒是你怎么没跟着梅德韦杰夫先生。这是看找你心心念念的熊猫的？你的方向感挺不错，北京动物园离这儿才几百米。”  
伊万没有问他上午去了哪，耸耸肩道：“他来过好多次中国，之前国家年他还是俄方组委会主席，甚至跑去过你们的……人民网？是叫这个吧，搞过网友互动。没什么可担心的。”说着他也和周围人一样，抬头看了几秒红星。熟悉的造型令伊万内心有些腻烦，但又不想开口吵一架，只是说：“这颗星星也是你和……伊利亚一起看着安上去的？”  
王耀看起来些遗憾：“……不是。原来的那颗在唐山大地震的时候掉了下来，于是1979年我们安上去了一颗新的。”  
伊万试图转移话题：“大厅中央的和平鸽看着也很新。”  
王耀语气轻柔，仿佛在回忆什么美好之事：“那里本来是苏联国徽，后来……于是我把它改成了和平鸽。大门两侧有十八雕花立柱，组成了半圆形回廊，以前每两根立柱之间的顶端都悬挂一个加盟共和国的国徽，一共是十六个加盟国[6]，大门上方则镶嵌苏联国徽。这样，站在展览馆的广场上，就能看到苏联及其十六个加盟共和国的国徽……现在柱廊还在，柱子上刻的星星和麦穗也还在。你看柱廊上面的圆形镰锤装饰，原来就放着十六个加盟共和国的国徽。”

伊万的耐心终于耗尽了：“那么你知道这间苏维埃送给你的建筑，它的原型是什么吗？”  
没等王耀开口，伊万直接自问自答道：“是圣彼得堡海军总部大厦。这个建筑的风格和圣彼得堡海军总部几乎一样：主楼高耸峭立，回廊宽缓伸展。这类建筑在俄罗斯帝国时期还有好多好多。之前去俄罗斯东正教会的时候，大主教告诉我，这种建筑风格的象征是：高耸尖顶通向天堂，对称的回廊拥抱世界。”  
王耀红着眼眶，愤怒而悲伤地瞪着伊万，嘴唇不自然地颤动着。

伊万上前几步，居高临下地看着王耀，因为逆着光他的表情晦暗不清：“耀，那几十年在中俄四百年的外交史里……并不是那么特别。”

注：  
[1] 新华社莫斯科，2018年5月10日，《专访：“中国人民为我们送行的场景至今令人难以忘怀”——访汶川地震俄罗斯救援队原领队萨洛夫》  
[2] 原文如此。  
[3] 新华社莫斯科，2008年5月22日。这是访华前夕对梅德韦杰夫进行专访时他的发言。  
[4] 为地震幸存者徐荣星所说。  
[5] 旧称苏联展览馆。根据《中苏友好同盟互助条约》，1953年，苏联政府援建北京苏联展览馆和上海中苏友好大厦，1954年落成，设计者和中苏友好大厦一样为斯大林奖金获得者、苏联中央设计院B·C·安德烈耶夫建筑师和他的夫人凯丝洛娃建筑师，1958年更名北京展览馆。建筑参照了俄罗斯的经典建筑杰作圣彼得堡海军总部大厦，后者建于1704年，由扎哈洛夫设计，俄罗斯民族建筑最杰出的文物之一，现在是海军学校。  
[6] 北京展览馆落成为1954年，当时苏联有16个加盟国。1956年，苏联撤消卡累利阿-芬兰苏维埃社会主义共和国，将其并入俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国，并改名为卡累利阿苏维埃社会主义自治共和国，自此苏联加盟国变为15个。


	22. Chapter 22

第21章 回敬

最终王耀一个电话打去了俄罗斯大使馆，让他们赶紧把祖国先生打个包送去机场，以免耽误了梅德韦杰夫总统先生的时间。

小毛熊没料到王耀居然直接开出了大招，满脸委屈，直到上车了都还嘟哝着“起码带我去看个熊猫啊！”，让拉佐夫大使恨铁不成钢地连连摇头：“马上就要进行关税同盟[1]的委员会最终轮谈判了，先生，你也该多关心关心这些。”  
确实，近两年随着俄美东欧反导基地谈判陷入僵局、北约正在酝酿第三次东扩[2]，而独联体形同虚设，欧亚经济共同体、集体安全条约组织对俄罗斯的重要性愈发凸显，可惜它们也有着难以弥合的内部矛盾——不到一个月前伊万还收到了沙夫卡特（指乌兹别克斯坦）的亲笔信,说自己要退出欧亚经济共同体[3]。种种问题层出不穷、千头万绪，伊万光是想了想就觉得脑壳开始发疼。  
拉佐夫又和伊万扯了几句金融危机，这个话题就更沉重了：尽管从联邦统计局来看上半年经济形势良好，国内主流也认为金融危机不会对俄罗斯产生深刻影响，但伊万忆起98年经济危机的阴影，又念及俄罗斯脆弱的经济，不由得在心里默默祈祷了几句。

伊万的6月几乎是泡在了与欧洲诸国的各色会议与谈判里，还时不时被念叨几句：这本来很多是5月的工作，结果你却在新总统刚上任的时候跑去了中国，还一走就是半个月。伊万自知理亏，也只得打起精神努力工作。  
梅德韦杰夫访华结束后，王耀就一直没找过伊万。不过伊万对此倒是挺乐观：他不相信这是因为王耀真正生了他的气，而是觉得这是因为奥运会的筹备进入了最后阶段（“要知道，中国这些年为筹办奥运会付出了大量心血，并承诺要举办一届各方面都达到历史最高水平的奥运会。”[4]），因此丝毫不觉得自己开罪了他。  
6月底，国际奥委会最终确定了有资格参加北京奥运会的运动员人数：474名；还有148名运动员将参加残奥会。伊万从俄罗斯奥委会那得知这个消息之后，亲自打电话去了北京，还顺便告知了王耀一个还未公开宣布的决定：普京总理将出席北京奥运会开幕式。  
可惜，王耀对此显得意兴索然，按外交礼仪道谢之后把话题一路带跑到了俄欧关系谈判[5]上，用关怀的语气反复询问他与欧洲进展如何之余，还不冷不热地重复了一遍伊万曾经的希冀：“俄欧应当建立四个统一空间计划，即统一经济空间，统一自由、安全和司法空间，统一外部安全空间和统一科教文化空间。[6]”——可实际上，这次俄欧会议除了重启谈判之外，毫无进展。  
最终，还是伊万按捺不住，冲动地先挂断了电话。

7月12日,两人在安理会打了个照面，共同投下了对制裁津巴布韦提案的反对票。恰逢“统一的欧洲”[7]梦想再次受挫，泛欧安全条约[8]更是遥遥无期，甚至连上半年一路向好的经济都出现了危机前兆，这些都让伊万看起来萎靡不振。  
王耀坐在自己的席位上，只遥遥望了伊万一眼，就立刻猜出了俄欧谈判进展不顺。他很想嘲讽伊万一句，说出口的话却又似乎是在嘲笑自己：“所以不管你表现得多深情，玛利亚（指欧洲联盟）终究更加重要吧。”继而有些尖刻地想：可惜玛利亚并不在乎你的深情，她的家长们也不在乎。  
而伊万扭头看着投下赞成票的弗朗西斯，思考着法国即将重新加入北约[9]的传言，没有注意到王耀的自言自语。

伊万再次见到王耀是在奥运会开幕前几个小时——王耀亲自带着才面世不久的《普京文集（2002-2008）》来奥运村拜访了他们。尽管气氛看似其乐融融，但伊万近乎本能地觉得：王耀那么做是为了回敬他。然而，伊万的情绪还没来得及酝酿、爆发，就被一个意料之外的突发事件打断了。  
8月8日晚，就在奥运会开幕式上，普京接到了俄方维和人员在南奥塞梯被杀害的消息：“茨欣瓦利（南奥塞梯首府）的记者传来的消息：战争确实在进行，这是真正的战争，平民和我国维和人员正在死亡，格鲁吉亚正规军正在进攻。[10]”  
尽管此前一周格鲁吉亚和南奥塞梯已经发生了数次交火，但没人想到第比利斯居然真的敢展开全面军事行动。

普京在开幕式结束后就匆匆回国了，他要去主持对格鲁吉亚危机的处理。伊万在奥运村向俄罗斯运动员们宣布了这个消息，并鼓励他们好好比赛之后，也来找王耀辞行。  
王耀翻着还散发着油墨味儿的报纸（上面的头条正是《格鲁吉亚政府军对俄罗斯不宣而战》），犹疑道：“你们决定反击了？”  
伊万的语气铿锵有力：“是的。而且不是‘决定’，是‘已经’，耀。”他的神情坚毅、决然而略带悲伤，就像正在与自己的过去挥手告别。  
这一刻伊万的神情比之前任何时候都更像一个战士。  
比之前任何时候都更像伊利亚。

王耀看向书柜（上面摆着一个月前才出版的2008年版《俄罗斯联邦对外政策构想》），缓缓道：“我之前才看完梅德韦杰夫先生对俄罗斯国际地位的评估，里面说，‘无论是在全球范围内还是地区水平上，俄罗斯都完全能够意识到自己作为最大的欧亚强国，对保持世界安全所肩负的责任。俄罗斯已经准备好同所有的对此有兴趣的其他国家为解决共同问题开展合作。如果伙伴国家不愿意合作，（王耀加重了语气）俄罗斯为了保证自己的国家利益不得不独立采取措施……’不过，我没想到这句话会兑现的那么快。”  
伊万笑了：“虽然我也没有想到，但是其实……这或许只是时间问题。”  
王耀抿了抿嘴，继续发问：“不后悔吗，这可能让你和欧洲的关系……还有独联体[11]……”  
伊万摇了摇头：“当然不。耀，我不应当再忍下去。而且即使没有独联体了，即使与欧洲关系冻结，我也还有娜久申卡（娜杰日达Надежда的昵称，指欧亚经济共同体/欧亚经济联盟）。”他犹豫了一下，继续道，“而且我相信……你会支持我的，是吧？”  
王耀没有回答，或者说没法回答，他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，而在这一刻之前伊万和伊利亚的脸就在他脑海里渐渐重合。王耀仿佛看见了1965年的伊利亚，他犹疑地问：“我需要中国的帮助才能把军械运到北越……我相信，耀，你会支持我的，是吧？”

伊万凝视着王耀。他自然不清楚为什么王耀的神色骤变，但是直觉告诉他……  
在伊万冲动地问出什么之前，王耀重新睁开了眼睛，柔声道：“我相信，我当然相信，这一次你也能赢得胜利的。”  
却不知道这句话为谁而说。

2008年8月发生的俄格战争，使俄美、俄欧关系降到了1991年以来的最低点，这是俄罗斯联邦第一次对外采用军事力量来反击他们认为的西方战略围堵。

注：  
[1] 指俄白哈关税同盟，在此基础上成立了欧亚经济共同体，后改组为欧亚经济联盟。2008年1月25日，俄白哈三国签署了《关于对第三国采取保障措施、反倾销和反补贴措施的协议》。2008年12月12日，三国间关税同盟委员会正式成立。  
[2] 2009年4月1日，北约完成了第三轮东扩，阿尔巴尼亚和克罗地亚加入，但格鲁吉亚、乌克兰未能如愿加入北约。  
[3] 乌兹别克斯坦2006年1月25日加入欧亚经济共同体，后又于2008年11月12日退出该组织，并表态暂时不会加入欧亚经济联盟。  
[4] 中新网莫斯科，2008年8月6日，俄罗斯总理普京接受新华社和《人民日报》记者采访记录。  
[5] 指俄欧就指导双方关系发展的基础性法律文件的谈判。2006年5月索契峰会期间，俄欧就已经开始就签署新基础性法律文件进行磋商，但由于当时俄罗斯未理顺与波兰、立陶宛等国的关系，谈判搁浅。2008年6月26-27日，俄欧在第21次峰会上决定，在2008年7月4日启动有关签署新的俄欧《伙伴关系与合作协定》的首轮谈判。不久，欧盟方面即以俄格冲突为由中止谈判。  
[6] 2003年5月31日，第11次欧盟-俄罗斯首脑会议。  
[7] 普京曾表示“四个统一空间‘路线图’”的实施将大大推动统一欧洲的建设，被认为这是俄罗斯打算加入欧盟，形成欧洲真正统一的信号。  
[8] 梅德韦杰夫在6月27日俄欧峰会上提出，认为欧洲各国应该缔结泛欧安全条约，确保欧洲安全与稳定，意在削弱美国对欧洲的影响。  
[9] 2009年4月，在庆祝北约成立60周年的峰会上，法国总统萨科齐宣布法国重新加入北约。  
[10] 引自2012年8月，普京接受采访回忆俄格战争。  
[11] 8月12日，梅德韦杰夫宣布停止俄军在格鲁吉亚的军事行动；同日，格总统萨卡什维利表示, 格鲁吉亚决定退出独联体。


	23. Chapter 23

第22章 冥冥

半个多月后的8月28日，上海合作组织第八次峰会在塔吉克斯坦首都杜尚别举行，这是俄格战争爆发后俄罗斯首次出席国际会议，也因此，这次峰会笼罩在俄格冲突的政治氛围中。

王耀和伊万都是27日到的杜尚别。八月的杜尚别是个绿意盎然的城市，远方的雪山、近处的湖水映着澄碧的天幕，红枫、白杨、蔷薇、玫瑰包围着穿城而过的杜尚别河，整个城市在阳光下透着明净与静谧。美景让神色颇为憔悴的伊万都精神了些，在首脑会谈的时候，还难得地给上合讲起了在南奥塞梯发生的故事。  
上合之前只参加过几次军事演习，从没见过真正的战争，对战争什么样十分好奇——也只有没上过战场的孩子才会对它充满兴趣。上合不停地提问，从“你也是在满是显示屏的指挥部里指挥战斗吗？”、“我还没见过空降师作战呢，是需要跳伞吗，如果不小心降落到悬崖怎么办？”到“陆战突击队抢滩登陆？父亲你下次带我去看好不好！”，话题一路向着不和谐的方向狂飙突进，让原本坐在一旁的看《塔吉克斯坦“孔子学院”设计稿》的王耀都忍不下去了：“哪来的下次，你们俩都注意点措辞，回头被西方记者听到，你们就能手拉手上国际头条了。”  
伊万笑着弹了下上合的额头，轻声道：“我也希望没有下次。”

待欢迎晚宴结束、上合被博拉特·努尔加利耶夫秘书长提走后，伊万望着上合与秘书长的背影说：“西方媒体对这次峰会不会有什么好话，耀，你别太在意。”  
王耀挑眉道：“你最近还在看报纸？我以为你不看，那上面几乎全是骂你的话。”  
伊万漫不经心地说：“哦，前几天有人攻击了政府邮箱，往里面塞满了西方媒体的报道。”  
王耀随意猜测道：“难不成格鲁吉亚的报复[1]？”  
伊万轻蔑地笑了：“无所谓是谁，反正他们也就能玩玩这些小把戏，шут гороховый（跳梁小丑）。”

王耀配合着笑了几声，然后正色道：“虽然西方说的‘俄罗斯承认南奥塞梯和阿布哈兹独立成为上海合作组织的严重问题。俄罗斯毫无疑问期望获得来自朋友强有力的支持，它的失败可能影响上海合作组织的前景以及俄罗斯与其他成员国的双边关系。这一结果对上海合作组织可能是灾难性的’[2]是无稽之谈……但是，伊万，我不可能表态，或者让上合表态。我不能承认南奥塞梯和阿布哈兹独立，也不会赞成你的军事行动，甚至……（王耀苦笑了一声）我甚至不能谴责格鲁吉亚。”  
伊万在王耀刚说完第一句话的时候就收敛起了笑容。待到王耀说完，他确保自己不会透出失望的语气后，才轻柔地说：“我想季玛正在向胡总书记告告知俄方立场。当然，只是告知而已，并不要求中方的支持……”  
王耀边说边打量着伊万的表情：“我和拉赫蒙（指塔吉克斯坦）他们商量过了。明天的宣言大致上会是……‘本组织成员国对不久前围绕南奥塞梯问题引发的紧张局势深表担忧，呼吁有关各方通过对话和平解决现有问题，致力于劝和促谈。本组织成员国欢迎2008年8月12日在莫斯科就解决南奥塞梯冲突通过六点原则，并支持俄罗斯在促进该地区和平与合作中发挥积极作用’[3]。”说完之后见伊万神色冷漠，王耀又补充道：“我们会对俄罗斯提供……有限度的政治支持，并表达对莫斯科的同情。”  
见伊万依然只是凝视着自己，王耀终究还是放弃了解释：“我能做的只有那么多，伊……万尼亚，不论你满不满意。”

伊万垂眸道：“倒不是很意外。但是我本以为……我是说你可能会更生气一些。当然（他想起了什么，语速欲盖弥彰地加快了）不会是为了我，是为了你的开幕式。你那么看重奥运会，连圣火……”  
伊万硬生生把最后半截话吞了回去。  
王耀尽量让话显得不那么公事公办：“这只是一个开幕式而已，不是吗。而且，因为你打得很漂亮，我对此……我是说个人感情上对此还是……不那么生气的。”  
伊万涩然笑道：“你是说，我帮你出了一口气？”  
王耀语气飘忽：“不，看到你终于恢复过来了，我还是……挺高兴的。就像你曾经空降科索沃去救西尼沙时一样。”

伊万沉默了很久，终于说：“俄罗斯官方对杜尚别峰会的结果不会表示不满。我们会公开宣称，对上海合作组织对俄立场的理解和支持感到满意，并认为上海合作组织在继续巩固。[4]”  
王耀勉力维持着微笑：“我多希望你确实那么想。”

伊万忽然捏紧了拳头，咬着牙，似乎下了一个很大的决心：“你知道……你知道苏维埃，他死亡之前，曾经想给你再发一次结盟协议吗？”  
王耀没有料到这个话题会忽然出现，他惊诧地睁大了眼睛，一时什么都说不出来。  
伊万觉得开了头之后，那些压在他心底许久的话也没有那么难以说出口了：“是八月政变[5]。当时，鲍连卡已经是总统了[6]，他拒不服从紧急状态委员会，在戈尔巴乔夫回莫斯科之前就几乎挫败了那些……苏联人。”  
王耀抿着嘴，静静地看着伊万，等伊万继续说下去：  
“八月政变之前，许多苏联中央的政府部门就已经主动依附于我们……伊利亚的努力自然是徒劳的。政变失败之后，他被带往郊区别墅监视起来。”  
“我的外交部长……后来的俄罗斯联邦外交部长科济列夫，他在入驻斯摩棱斯克广场的外交部大楼后，从苏联时期的文件里清理出了一份发给中国政府的电报。电报是‘国家紧急状态委员会’草拟的，他们提出，希望与中国结盟，共同对抗以美国为首的西方世界。”  
“虽然科济列夫并没有找到北京的回电，没有任何证据显示北京当局对这一请求做出了答复，但他说，这应该帮我们认清谁是我们的朋友，谁是我们的敌人……于是在他的建议下，苏联时代定期举行的中俄外长级接触就中止了。”  
“耀，我想你收到了那封电报。你当时，真的没有作出答复吗？”

王耀闭着眼睛，语气有些颤抖：“如果你想知道的话……我的回电没有发出去，所以伊廖沙自然没有收到答复。他们失败的……太快了。中央没来得及作出决定。”  
伊万不依不饶地追问：“如果亚纳耶夫没有那么快失败，你会帮助他们吗？你会帮助苏维埃，帮助伊利亚吗？还是，你会和今天一样……”  
王耀道：“这已经过去很久、很久了，伊万。”  
伊万反驳道：“你总是让我觉得，这一切都是昨天的事。”

两个人都许久没有再说话。  
伊万耐心地等了很久，见王耀依然拒绝回答，便道：“所以你是真的做了一些什么吧，不然你一定会……迅速否认我的猜测的。”  
王耀的话听起来像是梦呓：“说不定我是在后悔，自己居然没有做什么。”  
伊万幽幽地道：“可是耀，或许你自己都没注意过，其实你不想欺骗我。你总是尽量在我面前说真话。我甚至可以猜到，你曾经对苏维埃说过假话，说过很多假话，而你……后悔了。”

王耀再次沉默良久，但终究还是回答了：“……那几天我给人民日报写了篇社论，恭贺苏共中央终于决定重新振作联盟，国家紧急状态委员会拯救苏维埃。”  
“所以你是想回复的，只是没有来得及。那篇社论呢？”伊万追问着，他的情绪看起来居然没怎么波动。  
王耀露出了一个无谓的笑容：“烧了。留着只会变成……麻烦。”

伊万喃喃着：“所以这就是为什么，伊利亚死后，你才去加入了不结盟运动。”  
王耀看了看表：“那么，你满意了么？”  
伊万不带感情地说：“等回国之后，我们会宣传，俄方取得了战略协作伙伴中国的理解，我们对此十分珍惜，感谢中国红十字会向南奥塞梯地区提供的100万美元人道主义援助。[7]”

或许是因为受国际金融危机影响，下半年起俄罗斯经济出现了显著下滑，至年末转为负增长，2009年依然颓势不改，也可能是因为别的一些原因，总之，随着俄罗斯经济危机的加深，克里姆林宫软化了自俄格战争以来对西方的态度，不再急于联合中国挑战现行国际秩序，甚至不再按照十几年来的惯例，把独联体国家排在外交第一顺位，这为他赢得了西方媒体“很少有国家向俄罗斯一样，迅速从傲慢转为谦卑。[8]”的赞誉。  
“欧盟和美国是俄罗斯的主要伙伴，中国、日本和印度等亚太国家被排在‘第二梯队’。[9]”

注：  
[1] 俄格战争中，俄军首次使用了电子信息战的战法，对格军首先进行了网络攻击，首先破坏了格军的通信系统造成其指挥失灵；同时俄罗斯及其支持者通过互联网破坏了格鲁吉亚关键的媒体网站。   
[2] 引述赵华胜《俄格冲突与上海合作组织》。  
[3] 《上海合作组织成员国元首杜尚别宣言》。  
[4] 梅德韦杰夫会后所说。  
[5] 即八一九事件，1991年8月19日至8月21日，一批以副总统亚纳耶夫为首的苏联强硬保守派高官为挽救联盟，宣布成立紧急状态委员会，发动政变，意图废除苏联总统戈尔巴乔夫并取得对苏联的控制。但事与愿违，叶利钦以捍卫宪法的名义，挫败了紧急状态委员会的行动，并慢慢迫使苏联总统戈尔巴乔夫交出了权力，此举反而加速了苏联的解体。  
[6] 1991年6月12日，叶利钦当选为俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国第一任总统。  
[7] 2008年9月3日，俄驻华大使拉佐夫演讲。  
[8] 引自《纽约时报》。  
[9] 梅德韦杰夫，2010年7月12日。


	24. Chapter 24

第23章 渺渺

之后的几年里，金融危机的寒风在地球上各个角落肆虐着。为了应对危机，世界各国都调整了自己的战略，以求共渡难关。  
尽管北约坚决拒绝了俄罗斯签署《欧洲安全条约》的战略诉求，且将继续支持格鲁吉亚和乌克兰加入，但2009年9月，随着世界危机的加深，新上任的奥巴马政府宣布停止 “东欧反导基地计划”，俄罗斯随即宣布停止在加里宁格勒部署伊斯坎德尔-M导弹，东欧反导基地之争终于落下帷幕；同月，欧洲联盟成立的国际独立调查组认定，格鲁吉亚在格俄长期对立背景下挑起军事冲突，违反国际法，而俄罗斯在冲突后期使用武力过当，这也被视作俄罗斯的一次外交胜利。在2010年11月举行的里斯本北约首脑峰会上，各成员国一致同意邀请俄罗斯加入北约的导弹防御系统。  
在中止北约东扩的同时，由于美国政府和美国智库都认为，对美国单极领导地位的挑战明显地不是来自俄罗斯，新上任的奥巴马顺势提出了美国战略重心东移，将海外主要军事力量移至太平洋地区。不管是2010年7月国务卿希拉里·克林顿在越南河内的东盟外长会议上大谈的南海问题，还是12月举行美日军演中模拟登陆夺岛中暗示的钓鱼岛争端，乃至之后的“亚太再平衡战略”与“TPP协议”，都在这时开始初露端倪。  
不管怎么说，在俄罗斯积极与西方修复关系，中国忙于处理经济危机的2009年，纪念中俄建交60周年对双方而言，似乎都不是那么重要。

2009年6月17日晚，中俄建交60周年庆祝大会在俄罗斯国家大剧院举行。正在俄罗斯进行国事访问的胡总书记和梅德韦杰夫共同出席了庆祝大会并发表讲话。  
伊万对讲话显然毫无兴趣，他压低声音对王耀说：“季玛一定要我来……我是在不理解为什么要庆祝60周年，你和我认识有60年了么。”  
王耀眉毛动了动：“我想梅德韦杰夫先生刚刚演讲已经说了，这是纪念‘60年前，中华人民共和国成立后第二天，苏联最先承认新中国，并建立外交关系。[1]’你应该对自总统的发言内容上心一些，伊万。”  
伊万嘟哝了两句，倒也安静了一会儿，随后在胡总书记讲话的时候故态复萌，开始嘀咕：“这讲话稿实在是毫无特色，我都觉得在哪听过不止一次了。”

在双方讲话结束之后，胡总书记代表中国向60位来自俄罗斯政界、军界、学术界、民间等方面的友好人士颁发了“中俄关系60周年杰出贡献奖”。  
伊万在俄中友协主席季塔连科[2]激动地从胡锦涛手中接过奖章和证书，还说了一个简短的发言（“2005年5月，胡锦涛主席出席俄罗斯纪念卫国战争胜利60周年庆典期间，会见了曾经参加过抗日战争的俄罗斯老战士代表，我就在其中。我们由衷感谢胡主席给予的关怀和帮助。今天，胡主席亲自给我授奖，这是对我的莫大激励。我愿继续为推动俄中民间外交而努力工作。”）时终于憋不住了：“我想你完全可以开一个‘苏联对华友好人士表彰会’，或者‘苏中友谊奖章颁奖礼’，这可能会更合你的心意。”  
王耀冷淡地瞟了伊万一眼，并不打算和他斗嘴，不过颁奖礼却机缘巧合地替他做到了这点：下一位从胡锦涛手中接过奖章和证书的代表，是去年援助四川汶川特大地震灾区的俄罗斯米—26直升机机长列别捷夫。颁奖词里说，这位30岁出头的机长在唐家山堰塞湖应急疏通工程时那句“只要堰塞湖抢险工作没完成，我们就不会离开中国”的朴实话语，深深打动了中国人民的心。  
伊万的脸陡然间涨红了，所幸在流光溢彩的灯光下并不那么显眼，因而并没有人注意到。他几次张嘴想说些什么，但又实在组织不起语言。直到颁奖礼结束、文艺晚会开始，整个室内都飘荡起了开场舞欢快的音符时，他才小声道：“我刚才……我想我刚才又说错话了，耀。”  
而王耀似乎专注于欣赏舞台上的《俄罗斯水手舞》[3]，眼神闪烁不定，并没有理会伊万。

待到9月24日，举办“俄中建交60周年”莫斯科-北京视频连线活动时，伊万出人意料地参与了这次活动——当然他没用真实身份，他自称是亚历山大·弗拉基米罗维奇·卢金的助理，莫斯科国际关系学院东亚与上海合作组织研究中心研究员[4]。  
王耀并没有参加这个活动，甚至要等几天之后，伊万通过俄罗斯大使馆给他递话，让王耀去抽空去看看他寄出的视频录像，他才记起来，在年初确实安排了这项活动。  
于是在一个秋日午后，王耀坐在位于北京展览馆西侧、刚刚重装开业、被北京人亲昵地称为“老莫”的苏式风格俄罗斯风味餐厅“莫斯科餐厅”里，点开了伊万辗转交到他手里（期间被国家安全局检查了近半个月）的录像。

伊万在视频里一身正装，为了伪装甚至还戴上了眼镜——虽然伊万本人可能不知道，但这让他看起来更像当年的伊利亚了。  
视频的最开始（基于没有开场致辞，王耀觉得这个视频应该经过了剪辑）是由卢金回答一个问题，他是俄罗斯著名汉学家，之前也获得了“中俄关系60周年杰出贡献奖”。  
主持人问道：“亚历山大·弗拉基米罗维奇，作为上海合作组织的专家，您认为该组织成员国首脑峰会在俄中建交的第60个年头举行，具有什么特殊意义？”  
卢金的回答中规中矩：“上合组织共有6个成员国，其中5个都是前苏联加盟共和国，我们现在庆祝中国与前苏联之间60年的外交关系，从这个意义上讲和今年的上合峰会是有一定联系的。”

伊万对这个回答显然并不满意。他不动声色地给卢金递了个眼色，随后接过了主持人心领神会地交过来的麦克风：  
“首先需要指出的是，今年不是俄中建交60周年，而是前苏联与中国建交60周年。俄罗斯与中国的外交关系早在17世纪初就建立起来了。”  
“当然，成立60周年对中国来说是个隆重的节日，但我认为没有必要过分强调60年外交关系的意义。因为这是苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟与中华人民共和国的关系。苏联已经消失很久了，而我们两个国家之间的关系其实要比60年长久得多。俄罗斯与中国之间已经拥有将近400年的外交关系，其中的这60年并不算关系最好的阶段。我想我不会在俄中关系的历史长河中把这一阶段特别独立出来……”  
王耀把视频的进度条猛地拉了过去。

这个问题之后其实伊万也没再发几次言，只是说了几句“不知道为什么，在中国俄罗斯被看做是一头北极熊，而实际上俄罗斯是一头棕熊”之类的调节气氛的话。  
进度条走完之后，王耀关了视频，盯着液晶屏上的视频名“俄中建交已有四百年”，几秒后发出了一声轻笑。  
他端起白桦树汁伏特加，猛地灌了一口，随后按下鼠标右键，选择了删除。

伊万并不知道王耀对他那些言论的反应——也可能是猜到了但决定再接再厉。总之，临近十一的时候，王耀再次接到了伊万的信，这是他第二次收到伊万的私人信件。这封信甚至不是走的外交渠道，而是通过国防部转交过来的。  
信是国防部长梁光烈送来的，他的表情很是奇异，说这是上次会晤的时候俄罗斯国防部长伊万诺夫托他转交的，对此他也很奇怪，但国防部只对信进行了例行安全检查，并没有拆开它。  
王耀接过信，在看到内容之前就因为信封诧异了——那是“和平使命-2009”的纪念封[5]。

梁光烈部长走后，王耀剪开了信封，从里面倒出了一张纸。打开信纸的时候，王耀忽然心中一动，想：和伊利亚喜欢长篇大论不同，伊万的信总是很短的。  
虽然只用了一张信纸，但伊万在信里东拉西扯了好多事情，从之前才举行完的“和平蓝盾-2009”[6]，一路写到了俄罗斯国防武器出口公司总经理宣称要追究中国仿制苏-27[7]属于是个人行为，让王耀别担心：  
“……耀，我们都知道，像苏-27这种大型军事装备都是没有所谓生产专利的。何况这类调查往往要持续数年，最后不了了之。”  
信就那么结束了。王耀自言自语着“我完全不担心好么”，随后开始琢磨伊万写这封信的用意。不管怎么说，这点小事本身不可能让伊万通过国防部辗转送来私人信件。

用了几分钟依然想不透后，王耀又打量起了信封。这时他的脑海里闪现出一个念头：因为苏-27某种意义上，算是伊利亚当年与他和解的礼物，所以伊万才写了这封信？  
想到这里，王耀的心脏忽然抽疼了一下。他站起来，将信纸塞回到了信封里，然后从书柜顶层取下了一个铁盒，打开后看着里面仅有的东西——伊万三年前写给他的信——静静地站了一会，随后轻笑着摇了摇头。

把东西收好之后，王耀坐回到书桌前，摊开信纸，斟酌着开始写回信：  
“伊万（划去） 万尼亚：  
我觉得，你可能想要知道这件事：纪念封并非我的授意，这或许只是军委办公厅工作人员的一次意外……”

才写了两行字，王耀却猛地搁下了笔。  
“这大概率是我自作多情。”王耀喃喃着，“而且不是这次也是那次，总有些什么会刺激到他，让他做出些过激反应的……他甚至连纪念封这种小细节都要来追问为什么。”  
王耀站起身，将写过的信纸放进了碎纸机，随后在新的信纸上写道：  
“伊万：  
很高兴你喜欢军委设计的‘和平使命-2009’系列纪念品，随信附上沈阳军区上个月送给我的纪念章[8]，祝你万事如意。

王耀”

这次王耀只用了两分钟就写完了。他搁下笔吹干墨水之后，把信纸折起来塞进信封，随后从抽屉里翻出纪念章，将它在手里转了两圈后，看着背面“中俄友谊万古长春”的铭文，眼框微微有些发红。  
几秒钟后，王耀果断地抬手揉揉眼睛，站了起来，带着信和纪念章出门前往国防部。

注：  
[1] 梅德韦杰夫在中俄建交60年庆祝大会上的讲话。  
[2] 米哈伊尔·列昂季耶维奇·季塔连科，著名汉学家，50年代曾在中国留学，60年代曾在苏联驻中国大使馆任职，撰写过大量关于中国问题的专著，  
[3] 节选自苏联艺术史上第一出革命芭蕾舞剧《红罂粟花》，创作于1927年，内容为苏联向中囯传播了红色革命的种子，唤起了广大民众的力量，最终取得了革命胜利。该舞剧曾作为新中国建国献礼，但被新中国领导人抵制，后更名《红花》。《俄罗斯水手舞》是这部舞剧中最知名的音乐，后来成为了舞蹈表演节目。  
[4] 下文中所有发言均为卢金所说。见http://www.zejl.com/new_xx.asp?id=26389  
[5] “和平使命-2009”是中俄两国进行的以恐怖主义为假想敌的大型军事演习，于7月22日至7月26日在吉林洮南举行。中国邮政发行了对应纪念封，上面所用的军演徽标是把老图新改，即将原徽标的苏联国旗换成了俄罗斯国旗。  
[6] “和平蓝盾-2009”联合演习是指中国海军护航编队与俄罗斯海军护航编队在亚丁湾西部海域，于2009年9月18日举行的联合海上军事演习。  
[7] 俄罗斯国防武器出口公司是一家国营公司，它垄断着俄罗斯的武器出口业务。2009年8月19日，俄罗斯国防武器出口公司总经理阿纳托利·伊赛金称，俄罗斯采取各种措施打击世界市场上仿造武器的现象，包括调查中国方面仿造苏-27战机的情况。  
[8] 即和平使命2009中俄联合反恐演习章，正面为环形中俄两国国旗和和平鸽，背面为铭文：中俄友谊万古长春。之所以是长春，是因为该次演习在吉林举行。


	25. Chapter 25

第24章 莫忘

2009年就像阿穆尔河的水一样流走了。尽管是中俄官方庆祝的建交60周年，但因为波及全球的金融危机，俄罗斯经济出现了近十年来首次大幅下降，加之俄罗斯重拳打击灰色清关[1]，中俄贸易额在2009年度出现了暴跌[2]，不但之前领导人们提出的“2010年中俄将实现600-800亿美元的贸易额”终究成了镜花水月，中俄“经冷政热”也再度成了双方忧心的问题。  
而王耀在2010年第一次见到伊万，已经是5月了。按惯例，俄罗斯将在9日举行了隆重的纪念卫国战争胜利65周年的阅兵式。

王耀和胡总书记依然是提前一天到达了莫斯科。5月的莫斯科城草木葳蕤，行人都佩戴者“乔治带”，大街小巷的都挂满了“我们不会忘记”、“共同的胜利”、“荣誉献给英雄们”、“胜利日快乐”等字样的广告牌与横幅，莫斯科各大广场、主要街道两旁则装饰了国旗、彩旗和印有“1945－2010”以及“65周年胜利”字样的巨型海报，节日气氛十分浓郁。  
来接机的大使馆人员见胡总书记看着窗外飞扬的旗帜与标语，便谈起这次庆典俄罗斯可是“花足了心思，下足了本钱，做足了工作”：虽然这次并不是“整年”纪念，虽然国际金融危机的阴影还未彻底消散，俄罗斯依然决定搞一场有史以来规模最大的阅兵活动。为此，克林姆林宫提前了近一年筹备不说，2月那会梅德韦杰夫总统还特别颁布了总统令要求各部门重视，这可能是为了抵御金融危机和莫斯科地铁爆炸案[3]的影响，增强民众信心吧。  
胡总书记看着一个印着“1945-2010”的横幅从车窗外略过，说：“俄罗斯此举更多地是为了捍卫历史，正本清源，维护荣誉。”  
王耀赞同地说起6日梅德韦杰夫还在呼吁“国际社会应当坚决抵制有政治目的的修改二战历史的企图”，继而叹息道：“毕竟一切历史都是当代史。”

这次访问行程颇有些赶，8日晚上还要与普京总理会晤，因此接见参与过中国人民抗日战争的俄罗斯老战士代表最终被安排在了8日下午，地点则是他们下榻的旅馆，这也是中方抵达莫斯科之后的第一个活动。  
来参加活动的老战士都已经是耄耋之年，最年长的96岁，最年轻的也已83岁高龄，其中10名老战士5年前就曾经在俄罗斯驻华大使馆与胡总书记会过面。胡总书记与他们握手寒暄后，一一向他们颁发了国防部特别设计的金色“和平”奖章和证书，证书上用中文和俄文写着“为纪念世界反法西斯战争暨抗日战争胜利65周年，特授予你‘和平’奖章。”落款则是胡总书记亲笔写下的签名。  
待所有人收好证书、奖章并落座后，胡总书记开始讲话：  
“很高兴来到莫斯科出席伟大卫国战争胜利65周年庆典。5年前，我曾在这里同部分参加过中国人民抗日战争东北战场战斗的俄罗斯老战士见面。今天再次和新老朋友见面，感到十分亲切……”

王耀原本坐在靠门口的位置，眼神温柔地翻看待会要送给诸位老战士的礼物：一本才印刷出来的相册，扉页上用中文和俄文书写着“历史永远铭记——纪念世界反法西斯战争胜利65周年”，后面则是当年风华正茂的苏联红军战士在中国东北的老照片，末尾还放了反映哈尔滨等东北城市今昔对比的照片。  
但胡总书记的讲话才刚开了个头，大使馆参赞就走过来悄声对王耀道：“俄罗斯先生来电话，希望你过去一趟。”  
王耀用力合上相册，语气颇为不耐烦：“他说了有什么事吗？”  
参赞先生摇了摇头，建议道：“您不如先出去回个电话？”

伊万接电话倒是快：“耀，我想你可能忘记了乔治带，特别给你们准备了一些。”  
王耀尽量让语气显得平和：“我记得你以前并不带这个。”  
伊万兴高采烈道：“啊，是05年的时候开始流行的，象征对先烈追思和对胜利自豪。当然不是05年设计的，最初设计它的是叶卡捷琳娜二世[4]，她觉得黑色象征着硝烟，橙黄色象征着火焰，而硝烟和火焰则象征着战场上战士们英勇的精神。乔治带系着俄罗斯的骄傲，这个骄傲从沙皇帝国一直到今天的俄罗斯联邦！你不是正在办世博会吗，明天所有进世博会俄罗斯馆的客人也会得到一枚配有‘乔治带’的徽章。”  
王耀冷漠地说：“伊万，我准备和娜塔莉亚一样，明天系象征胜利的红色领带。说起世博会，你之前都没时间和我讨论上合馆的设计……”  
伊万十分扫兴，他有些气愤地回击道：“可是你也该知道，你亲爱的苏维埃，他也用乔治带[5]。而且我明明对你的上合馆设计方案[6]表示了赞同，难道你还真想把什么‘上海合作组织诞生于中苏边境谈判’之类的内容放进去？”  
王耀伸手按了按太阳穴，正想说话，但伊万在这个空档里敏锐地捕捉到了胡总书记的讲话声：  
“我们不会忘记，在残酷的较量中，大批苏联红军远赴中国东北战场，同中国军民肩并肩对日作战，为中国人民夺取抗日战争最终胜利作出重要贡献。中俄两国人民在反法西斯战争中结下深厚友谊。这种用鲜血和生命凝结的友谊，是中俄战略协作伙伴关系的坚实基础，也是中俄世代友好的坚实基础……”

伊万的语气冷了下来：“我是不是又打断你回忆往事了？”  
“我们在会见二战老兵，五年前你也参加了这个活动的，伊万。” 王耀缓缓解释道。  
伊万自知失言，正想说些什么绕过这个话题，王耀却先开了口：“而且伊万……明天你邀请了独联体国家，邀请了北约成员国，邀请了乌克兰、阿塞拜疆、白俄罗斯、哈萨克斯坦，还有美国、英国、法国，甚至邀请了波兰的三军仪仗队，但你没有邀请解放军。虽然我不认同俄共说的外国士兵……或者北约士兵无权出现在红场，但是既然……那么虽然我不是你最重要的客人，但是我来莫斯科也总能做点我想做的事吧。”  
伊万无从回答——于是他直接挂了电话。

待到晚上会见普京总理时，伊万抱着一个纸袋，成功在走廊堵住了王耀。  
王耀并不想和伊万吵架，当然也无意继续深入探讨之前的话题，于是决定从刚看到的几个新闻聊起：“你看起来心情不太好，是因为法国和意大利临时取消了来莫斯科的行程？”  
伊万语气有些沮丧：“刚接到费里西安诺的电话，他一直在道歉，说贝卢斯科尼确实是被欧债危机拖住了……”  
王耀温言道：“贝卢斯科尼总理是普京总理的好友，我想他确实是没办法来，而不是不想来。”  
伊万耷拉着大脑袋：“多亏你来了，耀，不然明天的主席台就太冷清了。”

王耀咽下了差点冲口而出的安慰，转而道：“是你自己拒绝了英国王储查尔斯和美国副总统拜登出席的。”  
“拜登支持萨卡什维利，英国拒绝交出别列佐夫斯基，”说起这两个人，伊万毫不掩饰地皱起了眉头，满脸憎恶，“我怎么能让他们出现在红场。”  
王耀平静地说：“但你还是邀请了他们的军人来参加阅兵。这大概是北约第一次进入俄罗斯的心脏吧。”在伊万开口前，他又补充道：“我知道，是为了巩固《关于进一步削减和限制关于进攻性武器措施的条约》[7]。”  
伊万躲开了王耀的视线：“……如果，耀，如果你希望的话，下次我可以建议瓦洛佳去邀请中国人民解放军。”

王耀勉强勾了勾唇角：“不，我并不看重这些。不过我记得你以前也并不看重阅兵式。”  
“你想说什么，苏维埃才会看重阅兵式？” 伊万就像敏感的刺猬一样竖起了尖刺。  
“伊廖沙他……”王耀语气犹疑，“开始确实挺喜欢的，最后大概也不喜欢了吧。”  
“你是在说，伊利亚被迫走下列宁墓，灰溜溜地回克里姆林宫那次？那又不是……不全然是我的错。[8]” 伊万说得有些艰难，等这句话说完，他把手里的纸袋都捏皱了。  
王耀摆摆手，表示不想谈论这个话题：“我记得，你一开始并不喜欢阅兵。[9]”  
伊万并不想回忆这些二十年前的旧事，他选择质问王耀：“如果你如此不喜欢俄罗斯联邦的阅兵，那为什么你当初接到邀请的时候不拒绝呢，我想当初即使你拒绝了……”  
伊万靠着尚存的理智吞下了后半截话。

王耀却心领神会地帮他补全了：“即使中国拒绝了，当初我们也不是那么重要，克里姆林宫依然会按计划举办一切活动。”  
伊万并不想解释什么，他选择静静地听王耀说完：  
“因为北京和莫斯科对二战的历史评价是一致的，这是唯一的答案。所以我应该出现在这里。”

王耀和伊万在无言中对视了一分多钟。王耀见伊万始终不开口，便道：“我出来的时候他们正在聊高经贸合作质量和水平，不过我想他们也该聊完了，我们回去吧。如果你需要的话，中方很乐意和你们签署一个联合声明，一起谴责篡改二战历史、美化纳粹和军国主义分子及其帮凶、抹黑解放者的图谋的。”  
王耀转身欲走，忽然想起了什么似的，从伊万手里抽走了纸袋——里面果然是十几个乔治带：“我明天会带上它的，如果你今晚的目的是这个。”  
王耀推开门步入大厅之前，听见伊万在他身后带着浓重的鼻音说：“Спасибо.（谢谢）”

伊万最终也没有问王耀为什么又乐意佩戴乔治带了。  
2010年9月末，中俄两国在北京联合发表了《中俄元首关于第二次世界大战结束65周年联合声明》。  
两个多月后，中国坐上了俄罗斯最大贸易国的位置。

注：  
[1] “灰色清关”指苏联解体后，中俄贸易中的出口商为了避开通关缴税手续，将各项事宜交由清关公司处理。清关公司只为一批商品中的一部分货物缴关税，其余部分则通过向海关官员行贿来通关，实质上是一种违法活动。灰色清关一度在中俄贸易中占据较高份额，但随着俄罗斯方面打击日渐严厉，尤其是切尔基佐沃市场在2009年被永久关闭，灰色清关也逐渐成为历史。  
[2] 2009年中俄贸易额为387.5亿美元，相比2008年的550.5亿美元出现了快速下滑。  
[3] 2010年3月29日，莫斯科市“卢比扬卡”地铁站内一节车厢发生爆炸，其后“文化公园”站发生爆炸，随后“和平大街”地铁站又发生爆炸，此次事件被称为莫斯科地铁连环爆炸案。  
[4] 1769年，叶卡捷琳娜二世确定了“圣乔治勋章”，而这个勋章的绶带为织有三黑两黄纵向相间色带。叶卡捷琳娜二世认为，这条丝带象征着硝烟和战火的颜色。  
[5] 1917年十月革命之后，苏联取消了乔治十字章。1943年，苏联确立光荣勋章，其绶带就是织有三黑两黄纵向相间色带。1945年，确立了纪念“1941-1945年伟大的卫国战争战胜德国”奖章，绶带也是乔治带。  
[6] 上海合作组织馆是2010年上海世博会国际组织馆内的其中一个场馆。馆内仿造了上海合作组织成立的纪念地——上海西郊宾馆逸兴亭。  
[7] 俄美经过多轮谈判于2010年4月签署，被视作奥巴马“重启”俄美关系的实质性结果之一。  
[8] 1991年5月9日纪念苏联卫国战争胜利46周年阅兵式上，苏联政府允许反对派在纪念苏联卫国战争胜利日当天到红场示威游行。那一天戈尔巴乔夫面对反对派震耳欲聋的抗议口号和巨幅的抗议标语，被迫走下列宁墓，返回了克里姆林宫。而原计划随后举行的红场阅兵也被迫取消，苏联时期的阅兵就此终结。  
[9] 1992—1994年，新生的俄罗斯联邦处在极度混乱之中，又因为政府急于和苏联划清界限，近于疯狂的抹掉苏联痕迹，所以作为苏联时期重要活动的红场阅兵被停止举办。后来由于社会支持阅兵的呼声高涨，俄罗斯联邦政府才于1995年苏联卫国战争胜利日时恢复阅兵。


	26. Chapter 26

第25章 凉思

第十一次上合元首峰会原本计划在2011年6月15日的哈萨克斯坦首都阿斯塔纳举行。因为恰逢上合的10岁生日，除了在峰会上总结这十年的发展成就、进行下一个十年的规划部署外，成员国们还商议着给上合举办一个生日晚会，东道主伊迈加利（指哈萨克斯坦）甚至都准备在“可汗之帐”广场举行焰火表演。可惜最终，因为俄罗斯决定在6月16日举办第十五届圣彼得堡国际经济论坛[1]，策划了许久的生日晚会只能被提前到了14号晚上。  
14号下午，上合组织各成员国首脑全都抵达了阿斯塔纳。上合得知生日晚会被改时间后有些不满，连伊迈加利说还为她准备了纪念上合组织成立十周年的专场音乐会和大型招待会都没让她高兴起来。最终伊万出马，他对于哄孩子出人意料地挺有心得，几句话就让上合把这事抛到了脑后，拉着伊迈加利闹起了要去伊希姆河。  
上合离开后，王耀打趣道：“我之前都不知道你居然还挺会哄孩子。”  
伊万歪着脑袋道：“我的很多事你都不知道啊。”他的语气如同六月的阿斯塔纳一样和煦，眼睛里却没有笑意。

王耀愣了愣，还是生硬地把话题进行了下去：“是因为平时需要哄娜杰日达？我还以为这会是娜塔莉亚在做。”  
“娜久申卡确实更喜欢娜塔莎。不过我还以为你会想到玛利亚。”伊万说起娜塔莉亚，他神情都温和了起来。  
王耀不假思索地说：“弗朗西斯和路德维希可不会同意你经常去和玛利亚玩的。”说完后，他立刻觉得自己失言了，却也不知该怎么补救。  
伊万耸耸肩，不想再提因为利比亚事件[2]进展不顺的俄欧关系。他把手上今晚专场音乐会的节目单折了几下，叠成了一个纸飞机，哈了口气之后投向了蓝天。  
两人目送着纸飞机顺风飞远后，伊万低头拨弄起了茶杯盖：“你总会和我站在一起的，对吧。”  
王耀有些迷惑：“利比亚吗，我会的[3]。”  
伊万微微一笑：“那就好。”

王耀觉得伊万表现得有些奇怪。  
16日，两国元首发表《<中俄睦邻友好合作条约>签署10周年联合声明》，宣布将1996年以来的“平等信任、面向21世纪的战略协作伙伴关系”提升到“平等信任、相互支持、共同繁荣、世代友好的全面战略协作伙伴关系”，伊万对此反应平和——这倒是王耀意料之中的事。接下来商定2012和2013年分别举办俄罗斯的“中国旅游年”和中国的“俄罗斯旅游年”活动时，伊万也如王耀所料老老实实当着背景板。但在谈到“中国支持俄罗斯2011年年底前加入世界贸易组织”时，伊万居然没有什么反应，这就十分奇怪了。  
结束两国首脑会谈、前往无名烈士墓献花的时候，王耀问道：“你今天怎么特别没精神？”  
伊万的眼睛亮了亮，语气倒是没什么变化：“你是觉得我应该对庆祝活动表现得更高兴一些？”  
王耀有些犹豫，但还是决定说实话：“……呃，我是说，你对入世之类的话题应该会更在意一些。”  
伊万眼睛里的火苗熄灭了，他没精打采地说：“都已经十几年了，反正不是今年就是明年，总能进去的[4]。”  
说完这句话后，伊万便加快了脚步，把王耀甩在了身后。  
没人知道，伊万在心里松了口气：还好，王耀没说“原来加入世贸组织比G8都难”。

在中方结束访俄行程、准备登机前往乌克兰的时候，伊万罕见地来了机场：“亚努科维奇很重视乌中关系，耀，我想你在一些领域也需要冬妮娅。”  
王耀却强行把话题掰向了另一个方向：“这次见你总觉得……你变了很多。”  
伊万垂着眼睛道：“我以为你不会关心这些的。”  
“虽然我不知道为什么……是因为欧盟的‘东方伙伴关系’计划[5]？还是你最近和欧盟又有摩擦？不管是哪个，”王耀拍了拍伊万的肩膀，鼓励道，“或者利比亚也好伊朗也好，总之问题早晚都会解决的。”  
伊万点点头，接受了这个祝福：“你等会要去的是雅尔塔？那里气候不错，俄罗斯人也喜欢去那疗养，你可以去看看黑海。”他想了想，补充道：“伊利亚……他当年在雅尔塔的里瓦几亚宫待过好久[6]，我想你或许想去看看。”  
王耀一时不知道该不该生气[7]——不管怎么说，伊万确然是对这段历史十分陌生，此刻提起伊利亚甚至让他觉得伊万在讨好他。

在王耀纠结完之前，伊万笑着问：“等萤火一号[8]到了火星，你能陪我去一个地方么。”  
王耀松了口气，迅速接受了话题的变更：“去哪，火卫一吗，只怕不行。”  
伊万笑得更灿烂了一些：“不会比拜科努尔航天中心更远的，耀。”  
王耀凝视了一会伊万，终于做完了决定：他点了点头：“我想……我得谢谢你说服了普京先生，出借克里姆林宫安德烈厅，让我们能实地取景拍摄。新装潢的安德烈厅很漂亮，和当年……几乎一模一样[9]。”  
说着，王耀走近伊万，踮起脚拥抱了他：“多谢你，万尼亚。不用太担心北非，而且我是乐意和你站在一起的。”

王耀没有想到那么快就有机会兑现自己的诺言。  
10月4日，联合国安理会就法国、英国等欧盟国家提交的叙利亚问题决议草案进行表决，因俄罗斯、中国反对，决议草案未获得通过。中国代表发言，制裁或威胁使用制裁无助于叙利亚问题的解决，反而可能导致局势进一步复杂化。  
当时，因为普京在9月提前宣布将再次参选总统，俄罗斯本就在在西方被指责控制选举，否决之后更是直接被推上了风口浪尖。

伊万在第二天下午打来了电话，倒是没聊安理会决议，只是谈了谈下周普京访华的日程：“……就是这样，我和瓦洛佳会在12日到北京。”  
王耀例行表达完欢迎之后，终于还是没忍住，问：“这就是你之前担心的事儿吗？”  
伊万的声音听起来含糊不清：“即使不是因为这个，明天统一俄罗斯党最高委员会主席也会宣布，将正式推选瓦洛佳为总统候选人，季玛不会参选。想要攻击我总是不会缺材料的，耀。”  
王耀对普京归来道了贺，又说：“……不过我是说北非，还有西亚。”  
“我不担心啊，耀，你不是答应过会和我站在一起的。” 伊万听起来像是在装傻。  
“我是说叙利亚，你就不担心叙利亚么。”王耀敲了敲话筒，假装自己敲在了小毛熊脑袋上。  
伊万用宣誓的语气说：“我不会让叙利亚变成另一个利比亚的。”说完后，他终于想起来自己还有句话没传到，“对了，萨拉赫（指叙利亚）让我带句话给你，‘谢谢，中国。’”  
王耀想起利比亚现状，叹息道：“我也希望如此。”

再次见到伊万已经是11月6日，王耀跟着温总理去圣彼得堡参加上海合作组织成员国第十次总理会议。伊万精神挺好，王耀和觉得这可能是因为今年俄罗斯经济复苏得不错。  
比起总理会议，伊万看起来更惦记火星探测器，一直在重复说着这事，把好脾气的沙夫卡特（指乌兹别克斯坦）都唠叨烦了，后者果断找了个借口，和阿斯卡尔（指吉尔吉斯斯坦）一起出门闲逛去了。而伊迈加利作为当事国无法离开，只好连连保证哈方已经尽一切努力保障拜科努尔航天中心的工作。  
这是1996年火星探测计划失败后实施的唯一火星探测项目，也是最近15年中他在星际探索领域的首次尝试，在俄罗斯急于想证明自己实力的此时时刻，克里姆林宫太需要它的成功了。  
可惜的是，11月9日，俄方宣布“福布斯-土壤”号变轨失败，中俄两国探测火星计划均遭重挫。

这个消息是9日晚伊万打电话告知王耀的——虽然8号火箭发射升空后，探测火星计划失败的消息就已经在媒体上遍地开花。也是因为被媒体提前轰炸过，王耀倒是比较平静地接受了这次失败。  
电话那头的伊万听起来十分沮丧。王耀思虑良久，给出了有些不着调的回复：“……那么，需要我安慰你吗？”  
伊万有些愕然：“不该是我对你道歉吗。”  
王耀思考着措辞：“你也不是故意的……这对你比对我重要的多。”为了让对话轻松一些，他问道：“那么，你本来想带我去哪呢，现在能告诉我了么？”  
伊万有些难为情：“厄尔布鲁士山，俄罗斯最高的地方，我想带你去看看那儿的星星。那也是整个欧洲最高的山……”  
“最高的不是斯大林峰[10]吗？” 王耀不假思索道。  
伊万的情绪听起来更低落了：“……不，耀，俄罗斯最高的山是厄尔布鲁士。”

祸不单行，12月5日以普京为本党总统候选人的统一俄罗斯党获得新一届俄罗斯国家杜马选举胜利后，6日美国国务卿希拉里对媒体发表谈话称：“俄罗斯杜马选举既不自由，也不公正，俄罗斯选民有权利要求对操纵和欺诈进行全面调查。”之后几个月，俄罗斯国内发生了多起反政府和反普京游行，这被认为是对俄罗斯进行“颜色革命”图谋的表现。  
克里姆林宫没有被西方动摇，按计划，俄白哈在2011年11月成立了欧亚经济委员会，它将从2012年1月1日起正式开始运作。继关税同盟后，莫斯科、明斯克、阿斯塔纳再次向着设想中的“欧亚联盟”迈进了一步。  
而这些，最终导致了2009年以来艰难“重启”的俄罗斯与西方关系走向冷却。

注：  
[1] 圣彼得堡国际经济论坛是独联体及中东欧地区最大的经济论坛，每年六月份在圣彼得堡市举行，创办于1997年。  
[2] 指2011年3月19日，法国、英国和美国等国向利比亚有关目标实施了军事打击。  
[3] 指2011年签署的《中俄关于当前国际形势和重大国际问题的联合声明》，中俄呼吁利比亚各方停火，称不得滥用安理会决议。  
[4] 2012年8月22日，在经历了19年的艰苦谈判之后，俄罗斯终于加入了世界贸易组织，成为第156个成员国。  
[5] 欧盟“东方伙伴关系”计划，于2009年 5月 7日布拉格峰会正式批准启动，计划发展欧盟与六个原苏联国家（格鲁吉亚、阿塞拜疆 、乌克兰 、摩尔多瓦、白俄罗斯以及亚美尼亚)）一体化，旨在妨碍俄罗斯对前苏联加盟共和国发挥影响。作为应对，俄罗斯启动了欧亚经济联盟计划。  
[6] 指雅尔塔会议。  
[7] 这里指由于1879年清国使臣在沙俄胁迫下，与俄国在里瓦几亚宫签署《中俄交收伊犁条约》。  
[8] 萤火一号是中国第一颗火星探测器。根据中俄两国协议，双方确定于2009年对火星及其卫星“火卫一”进行联合探测，后计划推迟至2011年。11月8日，萤火1号搭乘在俄罗斯的“福布斯-土壤”号上一起从拜科努尔航天中心发射升空；11月9日，俄方宣布“福布斯-土壤”号变轨失败。  
[9] 2010年冬，《建党伟业》剧组进入克里姆林宫实地取景拍摄，主要拍摄了刘少奇、张太雷和瞿秋白作为共产主义小组成员参加第三共产国际代表大会与列宁在第三国际会议上演讲两场戏。当时，安德烈厅刚恢复了沙皇时期金碧辉煌的装潢，正好符合历史上1921年的场景。  
[10] 早期苏联认为境内最高峰是列宁峰。1932～1933年发现塔吉克斯坦内的斯大林峰（1962年后称为共产主义峰）更高，1943年发现胜利峰也比它高。


	27. Chapter 27

第26章 遥追

2012年，随着钓鱼岛争端加剧与美国高调宣布亚太再平衡战略，世界矛盾重心似乎转移到了东亚，然而俄罗斯与西方的关系并未就此缓和。10月，俄罗斯以美国国际开发署干预国内政治为由，要求该组织立即停止在俄罗斯的一切活动，这让北约停止东扩以来本已缓和的俄美关系再次恶化；旋即12月，《马格尼茨基法案》[1]引发了俄美之间的法律战。  
在这样对抗加剧的氛围下，普京宣布缺席G8峰会、奥巴马拒绝参加在符拉迪沃斯托克举行的APEC峰会都显得理所当然。  
于是出人意料又顺理成章地，普京再次竞选总统时，在竞选提纲[2]中首次将阐述俄罗斯同亚太地区的关系置于俄欧、俄美关系之前，并将中国放在了亚太国家第一位。尽管提纲内依然宣称“俄罗斯是欧洲大陆和广阔的欧洲文明不可分割的一部分，我们的公民把自己当成欧洲人，我们对于欧洲大陆的发展一向非常关注，这就是为什么俄罗斯建议建立从大西洋到太平洋的统一经济和人类空间。”但同时也不得不承认：“目前俄罗斯与欧盟的合作水平仍然无法应对全球性挑战。”  
也因此，中国首次获得了自俄罗斯联邦独立以来，克里姆林宫对外政策中的最高地位：   
“俄罗斯需要一个繁荣和稳定的中国，同样地，我相信中国也需要一个强大和成功的俄罗斯。” 

2013年，作为普京再次就任俄罗斯总统后,首轮出访即前往北京[3]的回应，王耀与新任总书记在3月22日前往莫斯科，进行任内首访。  
当然，俄罗斯在中国外交战略中的地位并不需要总书记首访来彰显，毕竟两个月前习总书记就曾经对来访的俄罗斯联邦安全会议秘书帕特鲁舍夫说过：“坚定不移地发展中俄全面战略协作伙伴关系是中国外交优先方向。”

俄罗斯对这次访问十分重视。中方的车队出了机场后，按俄罗斯对外国元首的最高接待规格，俄总统警卫局派出了11辆警车专门在前开道；下午3时到达克里姆林宫时，门口由克里姆林宫团的总统骑兵仪仗队列队迎接，这个仪式是第一次为外国元首举行；乔治大厅里的欢迎仪式上，俄方列出了阵容强大的欢迎队伍：总统普京、主管军工的副总理罗戈津、主管经济的副总理德沃尔科维奇、主管人文的副总理戈洛杰茨、总统助理乌沙科夫、国防部长绍伊古、外长拉夫罗夫、总统能源委员会主席谢钦、俄气总裁米勒等。  
欢迎仪式和迎接阵容非常豪华，就像金碧辉煌的乔治大厅本身一样[4]。

欢迎仪式结束后，两国首脑开始小范围会谈，以习总书记回忆与普京的交往开始：  
“3年前我应你的邀请首次访俄，那次访问给我留下了非常美好和深刻的印象。去年6月，我们又在北京再次相见。此外，我们还数次相互通信，不久前我们进行了电话交谈……我觉得，我和您的很能谈得来，性格也很相似。”  
普京会心一笑。

这次王耀难得地没有充当会谈背景板——会谈刚开始他就被伊万拉走了，后者还挺理直气壮：“反正谈了什么你明天看报纸就知道了。”  
两人开着车从红场一路往南，直奔莫斯科郊区。见景色越来越荒凉，王耀终于还是问道：“你到底要带我去哪，再开下去我们都要到俯首山了吧。”  
伊万眯起眼睛看着路边掠过的指示牌：“嗯……我们已经出了莫斯科城，快到圣三一区[5]了。”  
王耀没有获得答案。他有些不安，回忆起了在才飞机上翻阅的近期俄罗斯媒体社论：“在对西方关系激化的背景下，中国急于巩固同俄罗斯的友谊[6]”、“复杂的世界局势令中国极为不安，针对中国崛起，美国宣布战略重心转向亚洲。中国与邻国的领土争端也在加剧。在这种背景下，中俄关系似乎相当理想……中国实际上把俄看作战略后方，即不会产生威胁，必要时还可依靠一下的国家[7]”。不过他也就忐忑了一小会，随即便决定：  
“如果他因为这个生气，我就那么说，‘你这完全是以己度人！’”

王耀脑子里转着这些纷乱的念头时，伊万已经驱车离开大道，拐入了一条乡间小路。路面很不平坦，在王耀第四次撞到车顶后，伊万终于停下了车：“我们到了。”  
映入眼帘的是一个三层的老楼——或者更确切一些，废墟。从现存的门厅和墙体来看，这栋楼当年应该称得上高大气派，然而现在它已经破败不堪，不仅没有门框和窗子，连屋顶也没有，红砖墙也摇摇欲坠，墙面上被火苗熏黑的痕迹清晰可见。  
王耀几乎立刻认出了这里：“这是……五一村公园街18号，银色别墅。1928年在这里召开了中共六大。”  
伊万叹息道：“你果然还记得。”

王耀走近几步，认真打量起了钉在建筑外墙上的门牌，似乎想寻到一些当初的痕迹，可惜上面的字迹已经被熏黑，根本无从辨认。最终他放弃了，转头看向了伊万，问了一个傻乎乎的问题：“所以你是想带我来这里？”  
伊万点点头：“明天之后这里就要开始重建了，你就看不到这些了。”在王耀疑惑的目光里，他解释道：“这里要变成纪念馆了，明天就是建馆启动仪式。这还是你家新主席三年之前向瓦洛佳提议的。”  
王耀抬手盖住了眼睛，深深吸了几口气，耳边是伊万的流利的解说（王耀有些怀疑小毛熊是不是提前背好了稿子）：“这都是瓦洛佳亲自安排的。他还安排了明天邀请你们去参观国防部和联邦武装力量作战指挥中心，中国是第一个让俄罗斯为之打开俄联邦武装力量作战指挥中心那扇门的国家。呃还有，他还提议总书记先生可以去见见俄罗斯的中国通汉学家，俄中友协很期待这次见面，已经提前收集好了他父亲当年访苏的照片，准备整理成相册送给总书记先生。”  
王耀睁开眼睛直视伊万，轻声说：“我得向你道歉。我刚才还以为……你想找我吵一架。”  
伊万满脸愕然。他把剩下的话都吞了回去，然后努力地硬挤出了一个冷笑话：“还好，毕竟不是打架。”

王耀不再解释。他伸手拉住了伊万，两人走了进去。  
庄园大门与两旁立柱还在，但是昔日的花园现在已经变成了一片荒草地，在初春显得十分荒凉颓败。进了门厅后，发现楼梯只剩下水泥板，天花板上悬下来几个铁丝，还有一块铁皮从屋檐上耷拉下来，地下则丢满了各种垃圾，伊万甚至踩到了个空易拉罐。  
看完了一楼后，王耀企图上楼，但是楼梯一踩上去就发出了不堪重负的“咯咯”声，让人觉得再走几步它就会选择当场坍塌，最终王耀也只得作罢。

伊万见状问道：“你想上楼？”  
王耀抬头看着楼梯尽头已经被烧焦了的画框：“这里的一层是厨房和餐厅，二层是主会场和宿舍，我以前住在二层，也有的人住在三层。那会大家都住在这里，比如约瑟夫同志……呃，我是说，斯大林、布哈林、瞿秋白、李立三，很多人都曾经住在这里。”  
伊万敏锐地觉得缺了个人，于是他又一次没管住嘴：“苏维埃呢，他不和你住一起么？”  
“伊廖沙么……”王耀回忆着，“他没在这里住过。他有时在邻近的别墅过夜，有时当天就会赶回莫斯科。”  
伊万的语气有些嘲讽：“我还以为你们会抓紧一切机会腻在一起。”  
王耀露出了一个悲伤的笑容：“我们……那时候都以为未来还有很多、很多时间。”  
伊万不再说话了。

两人又在一层转了一圈后，重新回到了庄园门口。王耀看着这片断壁残垣，有些遗憾地说：“这里以前很漂亮的。别墅的白墙在阳光下光彩夺目，所以被叫做‘银色别墅’。”  
伊万脱口而出：“毕竟原来是帝俄贵族的乡间别墅嘛。”不过在王耀开口前，他迅速找补道：“所以苏维埃在60年把这里定为了历史文化遗产。不过后来……几年前连续发生了两次火灾，于是这里最终被废弃了。瓦洛佳说，可以把这里租给中国，每年的租金1卢布。你可以把它复原成……任何你希望的样子。”   
“我想它会成为一个党史常设展览馆，我还没有海外党史展览馆呢。”王耀看着伊万，表情真诚，“谢谢你，万尼亚。”  
伊万放松了一些：“我总想……给你一些特别的东西。”  
“比如去厄尔布鲁士山？” 王耀想起了之前的约定，猜测道。  
伊万摇了摇头：“不，我后来又想了想，那确实不特别。你的第一个女航天员飞上太空的日期和苏维埃是一样的[8]，这比我想的独特多了。苏维埃……也是那么有创意么？”  
王耀思考起了这个问题，想着想着，忽然笑出了声：“伊廖沙？创意？他送人东西也只会选别墅什么的，没新意不说还很不实用，我也没去过几次[9]。”  
伊万看起来并没有被安慰到。

天色渐晚，王耀提议说该回去了，伊万却道这次行程安排得很满，仅今天总书记先生就要会见俄宪法写定的前四号人物：总统普京、总理梅德韦杰夫、俄联邦委员会主席马特维延科、俄杜马主席纳雷什金，之后还要发布联合声明，只怕今晚的俄罗斯中国旅游年开幕式都要因为会谈延长而推迟，因此大可不用着急回去。  
王耀叹气道：“那么，你现在想去哪儿呢。”  
伊万努力思考了起来，五官都皱成了一团，可还是回答不了这个问题：“……我也不知道，但我就是不想那么快回去。”  
王耀指了指伊万身后：“那么，你打算在这里进行一场篝火晚会，或者夜间冒险？”  
伊万：“……”  
王耀见伊万依然不打算走，建议道：“或者，你把车开慢点？就当看看莫斯科夜景了。”

俄罗斯中国旅游年开幕式果然推迟了，两人走进克里姆林宫大礼堂时，习总书记的致辞都还没结束：  
“……俄罗斯古老的文明和灿烂的文化在世界上独树一帜，快速发展的现代风貌吸引着世人眼球，伏尔加河、乌拉尔山、贝加尔湖的美丽风光享誉世界，莫斯科、圣彼得堡、叶卡捷琳堡、索契等城市的独特魅力备受青睐。”  
伊万听了会讲话，对王耀笑道：“倒是很少听你们那么夸我。”  
王耀一针见血地指出原因：“我觉得这是因为，你总是在领导人讲话的时候偷跑出去。”  
伊万（难得地）虚心接受建议，准备去找自己的总统。但就在他左右张望的时候，王耀语气迟疑地问道：“听说，你把伏尔加格勒的名字，改回了斯大林格勒？”  
伊万愣了愣：“啊……其实也就每年六天。如果你想去‘斯大林格勒’，还得先看看日期，别弄错了。[10]”  
“我总觉得……你变了好多。”王耀边说边观察着他的表情。  
伊万耸耸肩，无所谓道：“是么，我倒不那么觉得。”说着，他对王耀挥了挥手，走向了普京的方向。

2013年的俄罗斯依然执行着欧亚一体化战略，试图追求“世界领袖”地位[11]，外交重点转向东方[12]，但依然没有脱开“平衡性”指导原则。尽管6月G8峰会上普京就叙利亚危机“独战”西方七国、8月同意为“棱镜门”爆料者斯诺登提供临时避难的做法让西方愤怒，但在年底，克里姆林宫的外交斡旋终于结出了一个巨大的果实：11月21日，乌克兰总统亚努科维奇宣布暂停与欧盟签署联系国协定的计划。  
无疑，这是俄罗斯的胜利，是普京的胜利。 

但这并非像克里姆林宫期待的那样，成为一段故事的终点，恰恰相反，这是一连串新事件的起点。

注：  
[1] 马格尼茨基是一名揭露俄罗斯官员腐败的律师，因受逃税指控于2008年被俄警方逮捕，羁押期间在狱中于去世。2011年7月，美国国务院称60名有关人员应该为马格尼茨基之死负责并将他们列入黑名单，拒绝向他们发放入境签证。2012年12月6日，美国参议院表决通过了“马格尼茨基法案”。  
[2] 指普京2012年2月发表的对外政策竞选纲领：《俄罗斯与变化中的世界》。  
[3] 普京在2012年5月进行任期首访，先后访问白俄罗斯、德国、法国、乌兹别克斯坦、中国和哈萨克斯坦。  
[4] 俄《生意人报》，2013年3月23日。  
[5] 六大会址位于莫斯科市南郊五一村公园街18号，原属莫斯科州纳罗-弗明斯基区，2012年划入莫斯科市，成为圣三一行政区。  
[6] 俄罗斯《权力》周刊，2013年3月18日。  
[7] 俄罗斯报纸网，2013年3月21日。  
[8] 1963年6月16日，捷列什科娃驾驶“东方”6号飞船升空，成为进入太空的第一位女性。2012年6月16日，女航天员刘洋飞上太空，是中国第一个进入太空的女性。  
[9] 五十年代，赫鲁晓夫把莫斯科郊外一幢别墅赠送给中国政府，作为中国驻苏联大使官邸用。但几任中国大使嫌这幢别墅离使馆太远，很少使用，只是夏天有时到此处避暑。其实，莫斯科的夏天凉爽，无暑可避，大使夏天碰上节假日时不时地到这幢别墅小住一两天，以不负一番好意。六十年代后，中苏关系不断恶化，中国使节就不再用这幢别墅了。  
[10] 2013年1月31日，伏尔加格勒市杜马决定，每年6天特定纪念日期间，这座城市重新更名为斯大林格勒，以纪念斯大林格勒保卫战胜利70周年。这6个特定日子包括2月2日进攻斯大林格勒的纳粹德国军队向苏联红军完全投降纪念日、5月9日苏联卫国战争胜利纪念日和俄罗斯设立的9月2日第二次世界大战胜利纪念日。  
[11] 2013年12月12日，普京发表国情咨文：俄罗斯寻求成为“世界领袖”而不是“超级大国”。  
[12] 2013年2月18日，新的《俄罗斯联邦外交政策构想》第79条：俄罗斯外交的重要方向是发展同中国和印度的友好关系。


	28. Chapter 28

第27章 无妄

2014年2月6日正月初七，春节假期尚未结束，王耀就陪着总书记登上了去索契的飞机，准备出席第二十二届冬季奥林匹克运动会开幕式。  
这是中国最高领导人首次出席在境外举行的大型体育赛事。在西方主要国家的领导人已经表态不参加索契冬奥会开幕式后，这无疑是对莫斯科的一种支持。

6日下午，双方领导人进行了短暂会晤，并与正在执行护航任务[1]的中国盐城舰舰长李鹏程和俄罗斯彼得大帝号巡洋舰舰长佩什库洛夫进行视频通话，向官兵们致以节日问候。随后，舰长们汇报了两军联合护航的最新情况：  
“报告习主席和普京总统，盐城舰奉命执行叙利亚化武海运护航任务，我舰状况良好，与俄方沟通顺畅，合作愉快……”

伊万拉着王耀站在不会被摄像头拍到的角落。他看起来神色如常，并没有为多位西方领导人拒绝出席开幕式而沮丧：“我很高兴你能来，耀。瓦洛佳也很高兴，他把你们放在了需要会见外国元首中的首位。”  
“习总书记说，中俄是好邻居、好伙伴、好朋友。按照中国习俗，邻居办喜事，我们当然要来当面贺喜。”王耀的眼中反射着屏幕里地中海的粼粼波光，语气听起来有些飘忽。  
伊万道：“我以为你会说，因为要‘四个相互坚定支持’[2]，或者因为2008年的时候瓦洛佳去了北京。”  
王耀终于看向了伊万，温和道：“你从来猜不到我的想法。”  
伊万问：“那……现在你希望我猜吗？”  
王耀笑着转回了头：“不必了，猜中了也没什么意义。”

伊万耐着性子听了会佩什库洛夫的汇报，着实觉得没什么意思，于是没话找话道：“待会我和瓦洛佳去找拉赫蒙（指塔吉克斯坦）和埃莫马利总统，之后还需要会见土耳其总理埃尔多安、荷兰首相吕特他们。”  
王耀依然看着屏幕，嘴上问着：“报纸上说，乌克兰的亚努科维奇也来了。”  
“亚努科维奇先生要明天才能到。”伊万回答道，“你想见见他吗？”  
王耀觉得没什么必要：“我两个月前才见过亚努科维奇总统呢。”  
伊万道：“基辅的事可能要结束了。玛利亚直接给我打了电话，说同意和我们、乌克兰反对派，还有基辅当局谈判。”  
王耀点点头：“祝你们谈判顺利。”想了想，又说，“北京奥运会那会，西方媒体上也充斥着指责和反对的声音，不要太在意这些，万尼亚。”  
伊万表情倨傲：“俄罗斯在最短时间内20多年来最大的投资项目，兑现了申奥承诺，这已经是巨大的胜利。如此大的工程自然会有一些不足，但俄罗斯有句老话：胜利者不应受到指责。[3]”  
王耀没有如伊万猜想的那样表达赞许和鼓励，事实上，他忽然笑了出来：“这是我第二次听到这句话，没想到会被用来形容奥运会。[4]”

这时视频通话结束了。习总书记和普京又聊了几句，议定了将共同举办庆祝世界反法西斯战争胜利及中国人民抗日战争胜利70周年活动，随后习总书记就准备告辞了。在告别的时候，伊万忽然低下头，在王耀耳边轻声道：“我猜，你刚才是在想伊利亚，想他和你提过的联合舰队，也可能是你没能去成的莫斯科奥运会。”  
王耀尚未作出应答，伊万又说：“不过我知道，猜中了也没奖励。”说着直起身子，露出了一个爽朗的笑容，“对了，奥斯特洛夫斯基是在索契疗养的时候写完的《钢铁是怎样炼成的》，索契市中心还有他的纪念馆，就坐落在柯察金路，我想你可以去看看。”  
因为离得太近，王耀不得不微微仰头看着伊万：“……我本来以为你推荐夏季剧院，或者滑雪场。”  
伊万耸耸肩：“你看，其实你也猜不中我的。”

索契冬奥会闭幕前夕，伊万给王耀发来了一段闭幕式开场舞彩排的视频。视频中，穿着亮片服装的舞蹈演员一直变幻着各种图案，并在接近尾声的时候还原了开幕式时的“故障五环”――四组演员都拉成了圈，而右上角的演员抱成一团，几秒钟后，闭合的环缓缓打开，呈现出了一个完好的奥运五环。  
伊万还留言道：闭幕式导演丹尼尔帕斯告诉我，闭幕式会展现了一个令俄罗斯人都惊奇的俄罗斯。  
小毛熊看起来心情不错。王耀一边把视频顺手转发给习总书记，一边想着：这可能是因为昨天21日，亚努科维奇政府、乌克兰反对派、欧盟、俄罗斯终于就解决危机达成了共识，同意提前举行总统选举并恢复扩大议会权力的2004年宪法，基辅当局也与反对派签署了和解协议，乌克兰危机终于见到了平息的曙光。  
这么想着，王耀给伊万回了个信息：恭喜，如果有时间我会看闭幕式直播的。  
伊万回复了一个微笑的北极熊。

然而谁都没能料到，就在几小时后，乌克兰最高拉达突然宣布，总统亚努科维奇无法履行其职权，已经通过投票决定撤销其职务，并将大选日期提前至5月25日。与此同时，亚努科维奇不买账，坚称不会辞职；反对派领袖、前总理季莫申科则已经获释并宣称会参选总统。至此，基辅再度陷入混乱。  
伊万在24日下午（莫斯科时间的早上）给王耀打来了电话，他听起来怒气冲冲：“……虽然还没有拿到切实证据，但我们认为，这一切都是因为没有参加四方磋商的美国并不满意这个妥协方案。华盛顿鼓动了反对派，操纵了乌克兰最高拉达，不但直接撕毁了和解协议，还擅自基本法律，更换了国会和内务部官员。现在基辅的形势再度恶化，并且一发不可收拾。”  
王耀先是安抚了几句，等伊万听起来情绪缓和一些后，问道：“我已经知道亚努科维奇逃离了总统府，目前在哈尔科夫，议长图尔奇诺夫就任代总统。现在基辅怎么样了？”  
“图尔奇诺夫宣布乌克兰将重返欧洲一体化的道路，欧盟正在召开特殊外长会议，嘁，他们怎么可能如愿？”伊万冲锋枪开火似的说着，“至于亚努科维奇，现在被乌克兰通缉呢，这会在往克里米亚半岛跑。”

王耀这斟酌了一会，还是选择了直接发问：“那么，克里姆林宫会怎么选择？”  
伊万提高了声调，但听起来却并不生气：“你是想打探一些‘内部消息’么。”  
王耀努力让话里的目的性不那明显：“我很担心，伊万，我还记得差不多十年之前……”  
伊万深深吸了口气：“我刚才也想到了这些。或许就是因为十年之前我选择了退让，才导致了今天的祸患，甚至如果当时没有你的援手……后果还会更加严重[5]。他们以为我会再次选择屈服[6]，这次不会，耀，我向你保证。”  
王耀得到了他想要的答案，但这并没有让他的忧虑减少：“听起来……万尼亚，你像一个即将发起冲锋的战士。”  
“你是觉得我会直接冲进基辅吗？”伊万在电话那头似乎笑了出来，“不，不会的，起码现在还不会……而且，我平时不像个战士吗？”  
王耀配合着戏谑道：“大部分时候都不像啊，不信你去问问娜塔莉亚。”  
伊万又笑了几声，旋即沉着声道：“但这次……我不会和当年一样了，耀。”  
王耀看着手机屏幕上伊万傻乎乎的笑脸——这还是去年APEC上，习总书记去给普京总统送生日蛋糕的时候，伊万抢过他的手机现场拍的：“那么，战士伊万·布拉金斯基，我向您致以敬意和祝福。”

2月27日，亲俄武装人员兵不血刃地占领克里米亚首府辛菲罗波尔的议会和政府大楼，在楼顶上升起俄罗斯国旗。  
3月1日，俄杜马批准普京提出的在克里米亚地区使用俄罗斯军队的要求。  
3月11日，克里米亚议会通过了克里米亚独立宣言。  
3月16日，克里米亚举行全民公投， 96.77%参加投票的选民赞成克里米亚加入俄罗斯联邦。  
3月21日，普京正式签署了经联邦议会批准的克里米亚入俄条约。

克里米亚入俄当晚，伊万主动给王耀打了电话通知了此事。他听起来心情非常好，在说完在29日克里米亚将正式改用莫斯科时间之后，还跟着背景音乐哼了两句歌。尽管跑调挺严重的，但王耀还是在他哼出第一句的时候就听了出来，这是《红军最强大》，不得不说俄罗斯人非常有幽默天赋，现在唱这首歌又应景又应情[7]。  
王耀克制住了问“你居然在唱苏联歌”的冲动，挑了另一个话题：“那么，之后你们可能要面临很多国际制裁了。”  
“啊，我想我差不多也该离开G8了。” 伊万边说边跟着音乐节奏叩击着桌子。  
王耀思考了一会——自从有了G20之后他就很少关注G8了：“今年的G8峰会我记得……是在俄罗斯？”  
伊万听起来倒是并不在乎：“对啊，就在索契。所以不是我不接待，是他们自己选择不来。”  
“不可惜一下吗，”王耀试探着问，“当初那么努力才进去的……已经决定了？”  
伊万的语气就像说在说假日打猎安排：“费里西安诺今早发邮件告诉我的，大概三天后正式宣布吧[8]。没什么可惜的，耀，我们不会死死抓住这一架构不放手。如果他们不愿意来索契开会，那就别来，没有关系；如果不让俄罗斯参加G8的活动，也没关系，世界上还有很多俄罗斯可以参加活动的国际平台。如果他们认为G8模式已经过时，那就这样吧，这也不是什么了不起的事。哪怕联合国不承认克里米亚入俄[9]，也没什么大不了的。”

不管伊万嘴上说的多轻松，两个月后的5月20日，为了缓解经济压力，普京来华进行了国事访问，两国宣布将建立全面能源合作伙伴关系。经过漫长的谈判后，中俄巨额天然气商业合同于21日敲定，协议总额约4000亿美元，预付款250亿美元。这既是有史以来最大的能源合同之一，也是中俄历史上最大的一笔交易。甚至有媒体说，从2004年中俄双方开始研讨天然气合作计划，这项谈判历时10年之久的协议在“5.20表白日”后一天公布，成为“中俄蜜月”的最佳“证婚词”[10]。

伊万看到这篇报道的时候，毫不给面子地直接捶桌爆笑半分钟，随后擦着笑出来的眼泪道：“那我和你一起去军演开幕式还就是520当天呢[11]，对了，我们还宣布了将共同举办二战欧洲和亚洲战场战胜德国法西斯主义和日本军国主义70周年庆祝活动[12]，这不比后一天更有新闻点么。”  
王耀扶额道：“可能是因为军演或者庆祝都没有花10年那么长的时间来谈判吧。”

伊万尴尬地笑了笑，忽然想起了什么似的：“你很在意这个吗？”  
王耀没有反应过来：“在意什么？”  
“纪念日啊，”伊万努力让这句话显得不那么刻意，“比如情人节之类的。”  
“……啊，我不过这个节。国内一些年轻人喜欢，由他们去呗，小孩子总喜欢热闹。”王耀语气平淡地回答道。  
伊万小心翼翼地继提问：“那……是苏维埃挑的？”  
王耀叹了口气道：“伊廖沙也不过这个节，这是一个单纯的巧合，并没有谁去刻意安排什么。”  
在伊万做出评价之前，王耀成功把他想说的堵了回去：“就像5月20日一样，只是一个巧合。”  
于是那句“你喜欢这个巧合么？”只能和之前的很多话一样，永远藏在伊万心里了。

不管怎么说，2014年的小毛熊与1999年或者2004年确实全然不同。在年底的国庆咨文里，克里姆林宫不无得意的说：  
今年我们共同应对了严峻考验，只有明智、团结，拥有真正主权和强大国家的民族才能承担这种考验。事实证明，俄罗斯有能力保护自己的同胞，俄罗斯骄傲的捍卫了真理和正义。

注：  
[1] 联合国禁止化学武器组织2013年12月18日宣布，中俄美挪等将联合开展了叙利亚化武海运护航，共同协助叙利亚完成化学武器销毁工作。中俄军舰编为一组执行相关任务。  
[2] 2013年3月访俄期间，习总书记与普京达成了中俄“四个相互坚定支持”的共识，即相互坚定支持对方把自己的事办好，坚定支持对方维护本国主权、安全和发展等核心利益，坚定支持对方发展振兴，坚定支持对方走符合本国国情的发展道路。  
[3] 冬奥会开幕前索契一系列筹备不足的问题遭到西方媒体批评，这是俄副总理科扎克的回应。  
[4] 第一次指1949年底，毛主席访苏时斯大林对他说的话。  
[5] 因2004年乌克兰大选中，官方宣布的胜利者亚努科维奇被指舞弊，随后爆发橙色革命。这场美俄两国围绕乌克兰大选进行地缘政治博弈在2005年1月以美国的胜利而结束，俄罗斯无奈地接受了尤先科成为总统的结果。但俄罗斯当年策动乌兹别克斯坦迫使美国撤出在当地的空军基地，使美国在中亚地区经历了苏联解体后第一次重大的外交挫折。  
[6] 美国在处理乌克兰危机的过程中存在着严重的战略误判：美国方面以为俄罗斯会无奈地接受2月22日剥夺亚努科维奇总统职务的结果，就像无奈地接受2005年1月在西方支持的乌克兰第二轮总统选举中尤先科代替了在第一轮获胜的亚努科维奇的结果一样。  
[7]《红军最强大》1920年作于苏俄内战中的基辅，歌词内容为解放克里米亚半岛，这也是苏俄国内战争中的最后一战。  
[8] 应美国倡议，七国集团(G7)24日在荷兰海牙召开特别会议，决定不参加原定6月在俄罗斯索契举行的八国集团(G8)峰会，暂停俄罗斯八国集团成员国的身份，改为在比利时首都布鲁塞尔举行七国集团峰会。  
[9] 2014年3月27日，联合国宣布克里米亚公投无效，不承认克里米亚入俄。28日，俄罗斯外交部认为，联合国大会有关乌克兰的决议无效。  
[10] 环球时报《中俄签4000亿天然气大单 巨额合同令世界惊讶》，2014年5月22日。  
[11] 指海上联合-2104。2014年5月20日两国元首共同出席开幕式，并共同检阅海军仪仗队。  
[12] 指2014年5月20日发布的《中华人民共和国与俄罗斯联邦关于全面战略协作伙伴关系新阶段的联合声明》。


	29. Chapter 29

第28章 迢迢

尽管乌克兰是否加入一定程度上决定着欧亚联盟的成败，但缺少了乌克兰的欧亚经济联盟依然在2015年元旦正式启动了。随后，为了降低乌克兰危机给欧亚联盟建设进程所造成的损失、缓解西方国家制裁的压力，克里姆林宫开始积极谋求新的多边合作机制——譬如，加入亚洲基础设施投资银行。  
2015年3月28日，在亚投行接收新意向创始成员国截止日期前三天，俄罗斯在博鳌亚洲论坛上宣布加入。作为中国不同寻常的“全面战略协作伙伴”，俄罗斯的到来显得颇为姗姗来迟，在此之前俄罗斯也并未表露出任何加入意向，反而有一些俄罗斯根本就没有考虑、要专注于欧亚发展银行、没有多余的财力等等负面信息，这些使俄罗斯的加入几乎成了戏剧性的转变。

与各方猜测基本一致，俄罗斯的加入事实上早已决定，只是中俄秘而不宣。这是一次莫斯科与北京的共谋。  
两个“共谋者”最后一次接头是3月18日。那天是克里米亚入俄一周年，为此莫斯科市中心举行了“我们在一起”大型音乐会。虽然王耀并不想谈论克里米亚事件，但伊万打着“我们最后商量一下几号宣布”的旗号，成功让他同意了视频通话。  
——然后王耀就被迫欣赏了普京现场演唱国歌。

伊万心情相当不错，在普京表演结束、音乐会正式开始后还嘚瑟起了自己的演技：“我向瓦洛佳提议，可以让非政府组织放出消息，如果中国不加入欧亚发展银行[1]，俄罗斯也不会考虑加入亚投行。”  
王耀道：“……我听说了一个传言，说俄罗斯是为了欧亚发展银行，才一直抵制上合银行的，这不会也是你放出去的吧。”  
伊万面露尴尬地笑了几声，随后老调重弹起了应该先发展上合的地区安全职能，边说边把镜头再次朝向了舞台。

两个节目后见伊万依然毫无主动结束视频的意向，王耀只得开口道：“我觉得你可以找其他人来陪你欣赏音乐会，比如娜塔莉亚。”  
伊万切换成了前置摄像头，脸上是无人分享喜悦的郁闷：“我给明斯克打过电话了。娜塔莎不想来，说明斯克协定[2]才签完，要照顾基辅的情绪。”  
王耀满心“我也不想”，却也只能评论两句“娜塔莉亚真是个好姑娘”后强行说起正事：“……巴西大概是27号，我想俄罗斯可以在28号宣布加入。”  
伊万为刚结束的演唱鼓了鼓掌，随意道：“说好的，我用亚洲国家身份加入，是第三大股东。”  
王耀调侃道：“之前商量的时候，我还以为你会死抱着欧籍不放呢。”  
伊万耸耸肩，背书似的说：“这不仅是一个单纯投票权的选择，更是俄罗斯希望全面发展其亚洲部分的一个战略选择。”  
王耀挑了挑眉：“好啦，知道你连怎么应付记者都想好了。那我挂了？”  
伊万匆忙道：“等等！”

在王耀疑惑的目光里，伊万尽可能迅速地想了个话题出来：“驻华大使馆告诉我，他们会在下月中旬发胜利70周年的奖章[3]……呃，除此之外，今年不朽军团游行我们打算邀请中国人[4]。耀，或许你不知道这个游行，但对我们来说它很重要，那天瓦洛佳也会举着父亲的肖像去参加的。”  
王耀愣了会神，微微点了点头：“我知道这个，五十年前……对，是五十年前，就组织过这个活动[5]。”  
伊万尽量维持着神色平静：“我们是……我是说俄罗斯联邦是06年开始举行不朽军团游行的。你觉得这只是对历史的……一种复刻么？”  
王耀恳切道：“不，万尼亚，这很有意义。或许在中国也可以举行[6]。”

伊万看着屏幕里王耀真挚的神情，最终道：“如果你愿意的话……我当然觉得很好。”继而又换了个话题道：“说起阅兵游行，前几天绍伊古告诉我，中国方阵的伴奏乐本来是《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，但你们要求替换？”  
王耀有些跟不上话题变换的节奏：“……嗯？啊，对，是有这事。怎么了吗？”  
“这是我挑的，我以为你会喜欢这个安排……”伊万吞吞吐吐地说，“我听你唱过这首歌，虽然你可能已经忘了。其实我也快忘了，耀，所以我想再听一遍。”  
王耀解释——或者“辩解”——道：“那首歌啊……有些太绵柔了。我们之前一直是用《分列式进行曲》，不是能很习惯，所以才提议换成《喀秋莎》的。”  
说着，王耀低声哼唱了起来，从“深夜花园里四处静悄悄，树叶也不再沙沙响”开始，一直唱到 “长夜快过去天色蒙蒙亮，衷心祝福你好姑娘”。在唱到“但愿从今后”时，他忽然停了下来，几秒后若无其事地笑道：“你看，它确实过于温柔了。不过如果你想的话，娜塔莉亚应该愿意用这首歌。”

伊万没有理会这个建议。他先用俄语把最后几句词唱完，又问道：“那么,你们愿意用《五月的莫斯科》么。”  
“不，《喀秋莎》就很好。”王耀不假思索地拒绝了， “你知道的，仪仗队大部分人不会俄语，为了能把歌唱好，他们已经练了快一周了。”  
伊万换上了肯定的语气：“所以，我猜的是对的。”  
王耀回避了这个问题：“你以前可不是那么敏感多思，患得患失。那我挂了？”

伊万却再次出声制止，并且在王耀忍耐额度耗尽前仓促地组织起了语言：“其实……我实在不知道可以找谁，耀。娜塔莎和西尼沙都说不能再刺激冬妮娅，瓦洛佳也拉去合唱了。今晚那么盛大热闹的庆祝，我却只能一个人呆着。”  
“你总在这种时候来找我。” 王耀的声音和他的眼神一样晦暗不明。  
“不，并不总是这样的。耀，我也会在你需要的时候……”伊万匆忙反驳，说了几句后却又蓦地觉得这些都不重要：“我是说，不管怎么说，你总是在这里的。我知道你总会在这里的。这已经够好了。”  
扬声器里的声音听不出在自嘲还是叹息：“是啊，我总是会在这里的。”

与之前的逢五逢十庆典相比，纪念卫国战争胜利70周年庆典虽还算不得门庭冷落，可仅有26个国家的领导人出席也是历史低点了。不过5月8日上午的中俄首脑会见上，伊万倒是没显出有多沮丧——相反，他满面春风热情洋溢地在克里姆林宫门口迎接他们，称呼中方为“我们最尊贵最主要的客人”，一叠声地说“在这样的日子、在这里接待你们，我特别高兴。”  
在主楼绿厅的小范围会谈、叶卡捷琳娜厅的大范围会谈后，两国元首前往孔雀石厅举行签字仪式并共同会见记者。快到孔雀石厅时，伊万拉住王耀，悄声问道：“在莫斯科当主宾的感觉怎么样。”  
小毛熊显然在期待一次表扬。王耀有些想笑，嘴上调侃道：“啊，最大的感觉就是你终于没在会谈的时候走神了。这真是巨大的进步。”  
伊万扁着嘴嘟囔道：“你知道我不是问这个。”

王耀看着窗外的葳蕤草木，它们就和五月的莫斯科一样生气勃勃：“最大的感受是……挺惊讶的吧。之前我还担心呢，你可能心情不太好。”  
伊万冷然道：“我对这次来莫斯科的客人们十分满意。有些人如果不想尊重历史，那就别来。”说完后，他望着王耀露出了和煦的微笑：“而且你来了不就够了么，你可是天下（Поднебесная）啊[7]。”  
王耀被逗乐了，一边连连摆着手表示不敢当一边听伊万说下去：“这次阅兵会是俄罗斯阅兵史上人数最多的。他们不来也没有关系，莫斯科依然会很热闹。”  
王耀赞同地点了点头，满以为话题可以结束了，却又听伊万追问道：“所以你还是没回答问题啊，耀。这是解放军第一次来莫斯科呢。”  
沉默了几秒后，大约是签字仪式结束了，孔雀石厅方向传来了一阵热烈的掌声，几乎盖住王耀的声音：  
“万尼亚，虽然这是解放军仪仗队第一次来莫斯科，但这不是我第一次在莫斯科当主宾。”

伊万神情十分窘迫：“我去问过季塔连科，他说你没去过苏联的阅兵式。”他说得磕磕绊绊的，脸颊都有些涨红了。  
“对，我没去过。”王耀解释着，“我说的不是阅兵式，是莫斯科会议[8]，1957年那场。”  
伊万神色茫然，显是对这段历史显然全无了解。王耀见状只得叹着气说：“不知道也……没什么，很正常。对你来说，这并不是什么重要的事。我们进去吧。”  
伊万猛地摇了摇头，似乎想把脑子里的想法晃出去，拉住王耀继续发问：“你们后来为什么吵架了。”  
王耀怔了怔，一时不知该从何说起，对不知道莫斯科会议的伊万来说，共产国际、秘密报告、中苏论战、布加勒斯特会议都是太过遥远的名词：“你之前……不知道吗？”  
“所有人，鲍连卡、科济列夫、布尔布里斯、沃洛申、盖达尔，所有人都说是你背叛了他。”伊万回答得磕磕巴巴的，“所以我还以为……我之前还以为，是因为你和我一样受不了他的坏脾气……不过现在我觉得，一定不是因为这个。”  
王耀有些哭笑不得：“伊利亚脾气有那么坏么。”  
伊万重重地点了点头：“八月政变后，我让他去郊区的别墅呆着，他直接把一整瓶伏特加砸到了我脑袋上。”

王耀心中一酸，咬着唇开始思考怎么对伊万描述那些旧事：“我至今也不能……或者永远也不能说清楚，到底是谁的问题更大些。起码最开始，他还是很努力地维持两国关系——他甚至专门跑了一趟北京来向我解释[9]。后来也是伊廖沙先来北京对我道歉……但不管是哪一次，我想，他也不是真的认为自己做错了。”  
伊万本想说苏维埃一直是那么自以为是，但他最终也没有出声。  
王耀又思考了一会，发现尽管这个问题他已经思考过千百次，但还是无法得出结论，而自己也没什么能对伊万说的了：“都不重要了。记者会快要开始了，还不进去么？”

伊万心不在焉：“记者们反正也只对丝绸之路经济带和欧亚经济联盟的对接[10]感兴趣。”他看起来并不想去面对记者。  
王耀倒也没有坚持：“说起来，今天你怎么没把娜杰日达带来？”  
伊万道：“娜久申卡这会和娜塔莎在一起。你想见她们的话，下午我们要举行独联体国家非正式峰会，你可以和我一起去。”  
“可我下午有别的安排。”王耀迅速道，“这次我的行程特别赶。”  
伊万恍然：“我又忘了……你要去看望那些老兵。”  
王耀眉目温柔：“还有援华苏联专家。我也好多年没见他们了。”说着，他忧伤地笑了起来，想起多年之前，即将离开的中国托罗普采夫站在自己面前忧伤地说，中国是一个美好、伟大、充满希望的国家，很遗憾将要离她而去[11]。  
伊万还想说些什么，比如他把中国方阵从按照俄文字母排序的第九位调整到了压轴出场，比如11日在地中海举行的联合军演，又或者聊聊红色旅游合作交流[12]——不，这个话题不行……但最后，他也只是微笑着把口袋里的乔治带别在了王耀左胸前：  
“那么，明天见。”

尽管自4月26日解放军三军仪仗队到达莫斯科后，这个场景伊万已经设想了很多遍，但在中国方阵唱着《喀秋莎》出现时，他还是没忍住，向右手边的王耀问道：“所以，这歌到底有什么特别意义？”  
王耀没有回答。虽然其实他没有在想伊利亚，没有想手风琴或者口琴，没有想莫斯科中山大学，没有想西柏坡，没有想任何故人与往事。  
在熟悉的歌声里，王耀忽然想起的是半阙唐诗：  
古调虽自爱，今人多不弹。  
向君投此曲，所贵知音难。

注：  
[1] 欧亚发展银行是俄罗斯和哈萨克斯坦2006年1月成立的国际金融机构，2009年亚美尼亚和塔吉克斯坦加入，2010年白俄罗斯加入、2011年吉尔吉斯斯坦加入。2014年，俄方提出邀请中国加入，2015年，俄方提议在在欧亚发展银行组建上合组织开发银行。  
[2] 指在2015年2月由德国、俄罗斯、法国、乌克兰四国签署生效的一份关于处理乌克兰危机的协议书，要求在乌克兰顿涅茨克州和卢甘斯克州实施全面停火。  
[3] 4月15日，俄驻华大使馆向中国老兵授予“1941-1945年伟大卫国战争胜利70周年”纪念奖章。大部分奖章获得者都曾是伊万诺沃国际儿童院的学生，上世纪30-40年代他们都曾在该院生活和学习，他们都是各国革命家和政治活动家的后代。  
[4] 不朽军团是俄罗斯阅兵式后一个特殊的“老兵方阵”，由老兵后代举着亲人肖像组成，纪念为反法西斯做过贡献的老兵。2015年毛泽东的女儿李敏、刘少奇女儿刘爱琴、朱德外孙女刘丽、李范五儿子李多力、刘辉山女儿刘霞受到了邀请。李敏因病未去，其他人举着7幅肖像走过红场，这7幅肖像分别是毛泽东及其儿子毛岸英、刘少奇及其儿子刘允斌、朱德及其女儿朱敏、刘霞丈夫王立臣。  
[5] 1965年5月9日，苏联新西伯利亚第12中学的学生就手举父辈或亲属照片自发地组织游行活动。这是能查到最早的苏联民众纪念伟大卫国战争的自发游行。  
[6] 2016年5月，“不朽军团游行”首次在中国举行。  
[7] Поднебесная初意为天下，引申意为在高空中、普世的。1995年后常被用来指代中国，可译作“天朝”。  
[8] 即社会主义国家共产党和工人党代表会议，1957年11月14-16日在莫斯科召开。  
[9] 指1958年7月31日，赫鲁晓夫访问中国。  
[10] 2015年5月8日，中俄在莫斯科发表《中华人民共和国与俄罗斯联邦关于丝绸之路经济带建设和欧亚经济联盟建设对接合作的联合声明》。  
[11] 引自曾担任北京和上海展览馆等建筑项目负责人的建筑专家阿尔卡季·托罗普采夫之子谢尔盖·托罗普采夫回忆其父。  
[12] 2015年6月28日至7月1日，“2015中俄红色旅游合作交流系列活动”在湖南举办。这是中国红色旅游发展历史上首次在国家层面与外国开展合作。


	30. Chapter 30

第29章 同倦

作为中国抗战胜利70周年纪念活动中压轴的客人，普京访华行程在8月27日就被中俄联合记者会公布了：9月2日下午抵京，出席欢迎晚宴；9月3日出席纪念活动；4日凌晨飞赴远东出席第一届东方经济论坛。  
王耀本以为伊万和以往一样，会坐着俄罗斯总统专机到北京。因此1日深夜，当正在对阅兵计划做最后检查的王耀接到伊万的电话时，他是十分疑惑的——伊万可没有提前一天和他核对行程的习惯。

伊万的声音在华北平原呼啸的风声中有些含混：“我在昌平军事区，嗯，就是外军方阵训练彩排的地方。你能过来吗……对，现在。”  
王耀震惊之余，匆忙询问普京是否也一起来了，生怕在这个盛大的节日里闹出一起外事纰漏，被伊万否认后很是松了口气，继而开始倒豆子一般地提问：  
“你这么会在北京？什么时候来的？克里姆林宫怎么说？俄罗斯大使馆呢知道了吗？”  
伊万没有回答任何一个问题，他只是说道：“你先过来，好么？我现在想见你。”或许是错觉，他的声音听起来十分迟疑。  
王耀还想说些什么，但伊万已经毫无征兆地挂了电话。  
王耀看着切回主界面的手机屏幕，霍然起身，将手中的阅兵式安排细则砸在桌上，忿然道：“这个时候了发什么疯啊？”

尽管恼怒且困惑，但王耀还是独自去了昌平军事区。这几天北京的安保分外严格，王耀一路上被查了六次证件，等到达昌平军事区已经是午夜时分了。军事区已经熄了灯。周遭一片寂静，东方初升的下弦月撒落斑驳的光，月光里的世界影影绰绰的，就像迷雾中的梦境。  
而伊万没有在军事区门口等他。  
在打电话询问和干脆赌气离开之间犹豫时，王耀忽然想起电话中听到的风声——伊万应该是在室外。既然他不在公共训练区，那么——  
王耀抬头看向了俄军所在楼的顶层。

王耀进楼并未遇到盘查，相反，俄军小伙直截了当的给他开了门，这让他更确信了自己的结论。  
几分钟后，他站在了通往天台的门口，发现铁制的门并未落锁，只是虚掩着。王耀敲了敲铁门，并无动静，于是他直接推开门走了进去。  
天台最远处果然有人，他背对王耀站着，微微仰着头，似乎在看满天繁星。

远处的人许是听到了声音，侧过身子看向了王耀，这让王耀清楚地看见了他的衣着：红领礼服上衣、带有M40式军衔徽章的礼服大衣、带两条将官用红色装饰和红色滚边的深蓝色M35式马裤、M40式将官佩剑。这是苏联M40式“联合兵种”将官礼服[1]。月光明朗，王耀甚至能看见他袖口边的红五星和大盖帽上的苏联国徽在月光下熠熠生辉。  
那个人的声音也和他的面容一样模糊：“我等了你很久。我以为你不来了。”

王耀没有回答。他什么都回答不了。他怔怔地走了过去，走过了大半个天台，然后呆滞地抬手抓住了眼前人的大衣，就像抓住了梦境中的幻影，然后似乎想说话，但只是颤抖着嘴唇，直愣愣地盯着眼前的脸，最终什么都没说出来。  
眼前的人也不再说话。因为背着月光，他的脸完全笼罩在了阴影中，这给王耀的辨认增加了一些困难——或许是因为时间已经过去太久、太久了。过了一刹那或者一世纪，王耀终于动了：他把脑袋埋进了眼前人的肩窝，压抑着抽泣了起来。

良久，那人终于开口了，因为这次离得足够近，声音清晰地传进了王耀的耳朵：“你……”  
“伊万，万尼亚，”王耀带着哭腔急促地说，“我很抱歉……再过一会。只要一会。”  
伊万顺从地恢复了安静。他抬手圈住了王耀，安抚似的拍了拍他的背。  
像是一个空洞的拥抱。

王耀终于平静了下来。他揉着眼睛，嗓音有些沙哑：“普京先生怎么同意你来的？”  
伊万本想顺着话回答瓦洛佳从来拗不过我，但看着眼前那个全然陌生的王耀，他的声带还是快过了大脑：“我只是觉得……你喜欢看到这个。”  
王耀哽咽着说：“当年……1941年夏天，我在延安的时候，伊廖沙给我寄来了一张照片，他就穿着这个，站在红场列宁墓上看着红军战士们……伊廖沙在电报里说，他将要和红军一起奔赴战场。”  
伊万低声问：“那张照片……我能看看么？”  
王耀红着眼眶，虽然语调还算平稳，但表情似乎快要哭出来了：“它不在了……我把它还给了伊廖沙。他当着我的面，把那些东西……把我还他的所有东西烧了。当年我们都……生怕自己伤害对方不够用力，将来会后悔……”

“我不知道这些。”伊万有些惶恐，“我只是随便挑了一套苏军军装，我想你或许会喜欢……我还提议说，可以让二战老兵们过来……”  
“谢谢，万尼亚，谢谢。”王耀深深吸了几口气，努力缓和着情绪，“你在这等了很久吗，可如果我不来呢。”  
伊万犹豫着说：“我可能……会再等一会吧。”  
“我是说，如果我到天亮都没来呢。”王耀小幅度地摇着头，加重了声调，“一直没来。”  
伊万勉力道：“那么……或许我也没勇气再做一次了。”  
这个答案似乎让王耀的情绪再次波动了。他可能是想微笑，但最终也没成功，只能咬着唇道：“真抱歉，我刚才把你认成了……别人。”  
伊万叹了口气：“这我猜到了。我只是没想到……你的反应。”

天台陷入了沉默。  
王耀把来时路上想过的那些事儿——中俄东线天然气管道开工、乌法金砖上合双峰会举行、金砖国家新开发银行开业、伊核全面协议达成，等等——又想了一圈，然而哪个都不合适。在王耀的思维发散到S-400防空导弹系统时，伊万先开口了：“我今天去了张家口的苏蒙联军烈士陵园……我得说，你把它们保护得很好，比东欧的那些好得多……对了，还没恭喜你申奥成功[2]。”  
王耀道了谢，又说：“应该的，我们签过苏军墓地整修协议[3]啊。”  
伊万的表情糅合着悲伤与自嘲：“……不像你，很多国家并不遵守诺言。”   
王耀看着伊万，想起了爱沙尼亚立法强行拆除苏军铜像，又回忆起之前想波兰苏军墓碑被涂上纳粹标志、捷克修改苏军纪念碑标志[4]，乃至最近乌克兰炸毁苏军烈士墓园与纪念碑，很想安慰安慰他，却又完全不知道该说些什么，只得努力换个新话题：“我也才去了抗战胜利音乐会[5]。音乐会办的不错，主办方还上场唱了《向斯拉夫女人告别》。”

伊万轻声道：“他教过你这首歌么？”  
王耀摇了摇头：“这是在1941年那场十月革命节阅兵上，为即将开赴前线的红军而奏的。胜利之后我才从录像带里学会了这首歌……伊廖沙没什么时间教我唱歌。”  
伊万垂着眼睛问：“那《国际歌》呢。”  
“也不是。我在认识他之前，就已经学会了。”王耀说着，忆起了近百年前的往事，今晚第一次发自内心地微笑了起来。借着月光，他看着伊万大盖帽上的镰刀、锤子、金星和麦穗，低声唱了起来[6]：  
“……  
战士们别家园，登上列车，  
这首歌伴他们去出征。  
一七年唱着它攻克冬宫，   
四五年唱着它进柏林。  
俄罗斯站起来，万众一心，   
多少年经风雪、历艰辛。   
……”

歌声似乎成功地宽慰了伊万。  
在天亮之前的那几小时，他们并肩坐在天台，聊了很多很多——当然，也吹了几小时夜风。尽管中间有些小插曲（例如伊万说两天后是俄罗斯首次派兵前往国外参加阅兵仪式，被纠正说1945年苏军曾在柏林和哈尔滨阅过兵），但在王耀说完这是中国第一次以大阅兵来庆祝抗战胜利，也是第一次正式邀请外国领导人和外国军队出席，而除了压轴出场之外，国家主席右手边的位置——外交礼仪中最尊贵的位置——也必定是俄罗斯之后，伊万的情绪终于被安抚了。

两天后，伊万站在王耀右手边，看着检阅车在长安街上徐徐驶过，“同志们辛苦了！”“为人民服务！”的声音响彻云霄。他忽地见景生情，侧过身，在王耀耳边压低声音说：  
“其实，你不用透过我寻找苏维埃的幻影。我时常觉得，世界上最像他的，是你。”  
王耀震惊地瞪大了眼睛，但此刻周围宾客太多，并不是谈话的好时机。待整个阅兵活动结束，伊万要和普京一起离开时，王耀终于得空追了上去，问道：“你刚刚……”  
伊万没有看王耀。他遥遥望着尚未飞远的和平鸽，目光中带着决然的勇气：“有件事还没公布，俄军马上要武力介入叙利亚了[7]。谢谢你的歌，我就当这是你的祝福了。我一定能护住萨拉赫（指叙利亚）。”  
王耀愣住了。伊万也没有等待他的回应，而是像军人一样站直了身体，神情严肃地直视着王耀的眼睛，语气却是前所未有的温柔：  
“胜利日快乐，耀。”

注：  
[1] 引自《二战苏军军服图册》中安德烈·安德烈耶伊奇·弗拉索夫中将的衣着描写。  
[2] 2015年7月31日，北京击败阿拉木图，赢得2022年冬奥林会举办权。  
[3] 2007年4月28日，俄罗斯与中国签订相关协议，中国承诺采取措施保证中国境内的苏军陵园完好无损。  
[4] 引自《各国苏军公墓的坎坷命运》。  
[5] 这里指8月31日在广州市黄花岗大剧院举办的纪念抗日战争暨世界反法西斯战争胜利70周年音乐会，主办方之一的阿廖沙(刘少奇长孙)携夫人献唱了《向斯拉夫女人告别》。  
[6] 此为1965红旗歌舞团版歌词，薛范译配，而非1941年所奏版本。  
[7] 在接到叙利亚总统阿萨德的正式请求并获得俄方当局批准后，2015年9月30日，俄罗斯出兵介入叙利亚内战和反恐战争。


	31. Chapter 31

第30章 茫茫

伊万在叙利亚的行动并不顺利。毕竟俄军介入之前，叙利亚只有8%的国土面积处于政府军的控制下，这个起点确实有些艰难。  
尽管伊万现在经常给王耀发讯息，譬如在用白磷弹空袭ISIS首都拉卡时特意录了视频给他，不过对于叙利亚遇到的种种困难，伊万却鲜少对王耀提及。不论是15年苏-24战机被土耳其击落，还是16年俄罗斯驻土耳其大使遇刺，王耀都是从媒体报道或者外交渠道——而不是伊万口中——知道的。在王耀面前，伊万总爱作出一副“俄罗斯正在从一个胜利走向另一个胜利”的姿态。

2017年5月14日，首届“一带一路”国际合作高峰论坛的间隙，王耀在俄方的休息室里找到了伊万，后者在王耀进门的时候正抱着手机傻笑。见到王耀进来，伊万随意抬手打了个招呼，然后把手机屏幕举到了他面前，欢然道：“瓦洛佳在等待会晤的时候，用大厅的钢琴弹了《莫斯科之窗》，现在上了微博热搜呢。”  
王耀挺想问这不会是俄宣部给自家总统买的热搜吧，但还是决定先说正事：“你在叙利亚怎么样了。”  
“很好啊，当然。” 伊万边说边耸着肩收回了手机。  
王耀尽量放软了语气：“需要帮助的话，你可以直接和我说的。”  
伊万佯作没有听懂：“你一直在安理会帮助我啊。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”王耀有些无奈。  
伊万答非所问：“我想，等你把去年设立的‘友谊勋章’送给我的时候，我应该就赢得叙利亚战场的胜利了[1]。”  
王耀闻言扬起了眉毛：“我说过要给你吗？”  
“不然你还想给谁？我可是你‘永远的朋友’[2]。”伊万拉起了王耀，边走边说，“差不多该去晚宴了，希望能有伏特加。我已经把视频转给你啦，记得看。”

2017年6月上合的生日会办的十分隆重，除了因为今年是《上海合作组织成员国长期睦邻友好合作条约》签署10周年之外，也是庆祝上合成立16年来第一次扩容：印度和巴基斯坦正式成为上合组织成员国。  
莫罕达斯（指印度）性格活泼热情，被承认成员国身份后给了每个人一个熊抱不说，在焰火晚会上兴之所至，还哼着歌跳起了格塔克里舞（当然，他似乎随时随地都能起舞）。上合看着有趣，在一旁鼓起了掌，让莫罕达斯迅速引为知己，直接开始了现场教学，两个人在明灭的焰火下踏歌而舞。  
伊万在一旁帮那两人打着节拍，对身边的王耀道：“我以前都不知道，柳博奇卡那么喜欢跳舞。”  
王耀道：“你应该多花些时间和她在一起。除了军演、军乐队比赛和马拉松之外，她也有很多别的爱好啊。”  
伊万想了想：“要不让她去学开飞机吧，去开CR929大飞机[3]，特别合适。”  
王耀失笑：“然后明年青岛峰会，让她开着飞机去接你？”  
伊万对着漫天焰火，摆出了一个许愿的姿势：“我更希望是你开着高铁来接我。”

王耀本也就是顺口一说，但10月与欧亚经济联盟签协议[4]的时候，伊万却特意让王耀带上了上合：“娜久申卡在明斯克也挺无聊的，难得出来一次，这样她们可以凑个伴。”  
签完协议的当晚，四人都没有参加庆祝晚宴，而是去了西湖散步。伊万拉着上合大聊各种口味的冰激凌，王耀则逗起了娜杰日达：“你去年来的话，不但有水上交响音乐会可以看，还有伊万带来的冰激凌可以吃呢。”  
娜杰日达兴致缺缺，并不配合：“普京先生每次来明斯克都给我买。”  
王耀有些尴尬。这时王和折了一支金桂，举到娜杰日达面前，敲了敲她的额头：“那这个明斯克总没有吧。”  
娜杰日达诚实地摇了摇头，于是王和嘚瑟地讲起了桂花的四大品系，讲得兴起，直接拉着人说要带她满陇桂雨：“这里的都不算好，那的桂花才叫好看呢，走走走。”  
王耀和伊万还没反应过来，两个女孩子已经跑远了。

王耀想追上去，却被伊万拉住了：“别怕，她们走不丢的。柳博奇卡是个喜欢到处乱跑的，可从来都没迷过路。”  
于是两人开始沿着湖边散步。这里一年之前伊万已经来过，倒也不用王耀再充导游。月色如水，远处有笛声袅袅悠悠的传来，王耀忽地心中一动，对伊万笑道：“这个调子到让我想起过去，想起当年你用手风琴奏给我的歌。你后来教我用口琴吹它，可我一直学不会。”  
伊万本来笑盈盈地在看晚燕抄水，闻言笑意顿时褪去，木着脸和王耀又走了五分钟后，终于说：“我没给你拉过手风琴，也没教你吹过口琴。从来没有。”  
在王耀回过神之前，伊万又说：“我想你记错了，是苏维埃给你拉过手风琴，是苏维埃教过你口琴。”  
王耀愣了好几分钟，终究还是抓着伊万的手道了一声抱歉。

西湖荷花再次含苞的时候，王耀终于把共和国第一枚友谊勋章送了出去。伊万满意之余，却对勋章的款式有些小意见，嘟哝着为什么不是襟授式的挂章。  
王耀觉得伊万的反应难以索解：“你送我的圣安德烈勋章也不是链章形制？”  
伊万低声叨咕：“那是我送你的啊。我本来以为你送我的会是中国政府友谊奖[5]那样的，就像……我是说，就像共和国第一枚勋章[6]一样。”  
王耀眉角抽动，但还是解释道：“我觉得你更喜欢链章啊。伊廖沙才喜欢挂章，所以他不用圣安德烈链章[7]。是我想错了么？”  
伊万还没回答，王耀又补充道：“想错了也恕不退换哦亲。最多最多，如果有第二款友谊勋章的话，我可以先替你挂个号。”

这个解释当是很称伊万的心。当晚坐高铁到天津、观看完中俄青少年冰球赛后，伊万依旧精神焕发，在晚宴上自己动手摊起了煎饼馃子，并在笨拙地把煎饼卷好后，切下一块递给了王耀：“这是我做的，耀，你得记住。”  
王耀微笑着用双手拿着煎饼馃子高举一下，像和伊万干杯似的说：“非常感谢。”  
伊万低头咬了一大口煎饼馃子，边嚼边含含糊糊地说：“不用谢。真要谢的话，你下次来俄罗斯的时候，也给我摊个饼吧。”  
王耀眨眨眼睛：“都是饼多没创意，我给你包个包子吧。”  
伊万辩道：“做包子哪有摊煎饼难！”  
王耀笑道：“很难的。多数人第一次做都皮裹不住馅儿，而合格的包子不但不能露馅，还要有十八个褶子。不信的话，这里有包子区，不如你去试试。”  
伊万几口把手里的煎饼馃子吃完，走向了包子展览台：“试试就试试。”

王耀站在一边，安静地看着伊万折腾着薄薄的包子皮，反复折起又打开，在伊万决定去向工作人员再要一张包子皮时，忽然道：“G7在呼吁你回去呢。”  
伊万抬眼看了看王耀：“俄罗斯没有退出G7，只是成员国领导人以众所周知的理由拒绝去索契。是否重回G7，怎样回到G7，何时回到G7，都是俄罗斯自己决定的事。”说着，他接过新的包子皮，边捏褶子边继续说，“而且我觉得，很多意义上，上合比G7更具优势。”  
当伊万最终宣告自己完成的时候，王耀打量了一圈成品，评价道：“……我觉得吧，小和包的都比你好。”

尽管伊万最终只捏出了六个褶的包子，同时谁都没吃成这个包子——狗不理集团匆匆把它送去了3D打印公司进行复制以便珍藏，但9月第四届东方经济论坛开幕当晚，在符拉迪沃斯托克市专门设立的“远东风情街”的海鲜市场展位前，王耀还是被伊万拉着一起做了俄罗斯煎饼。  
伊万在王耀把煎饼装盘后，很自然地从他手里接走了盘子：“鱼子酱，果酱，还是奶油？”  
“鱼子酱吧。”王耀随意挑了一个口味，然后看着伊万把薄饼卷上鱼子酱，一口咬下了小半个：“我觉得还是俄罗斯薄饼更好吃，你觉得呢，耀。”  
王耀无奈道：“……我只摊了一个，现在它在你的胃里。”  
伊万笑着从王耀手里拿过铲子：“那我也给你摊一个。”

王耀吃完伊万给卷的鱼子酱煎饼后，又和他一起去看了阿穆尔州传统手工艺展和阿穆尔州对华合作图片展。在前往俄罗斯青年高技术展的途中，王耀还被伊万送了一瓶远东蜂蜜展馆售卖的特色蜂蜜饮料。  
王耀接过饮料喝了几口后，才想起自己没带钱：“我身上现在可一卢布都没有，买不了东西送你。”  
伊万笑道：“没有卢布的话，以后你给我人民币吧。”  
王耀点头笑道：“好，以后。”

他们都开始慢慢习惯有个人陪在自己身边，就像习惯日升月落、寒来暑往。  
伊万想，这样似乎也不错。

2019年中俄第一次元首会晤是在4月底的第二届“一带一路”国际合作高峰论坛上。这届峰会倒是比上一届热闹了些，连来的国家首脑都多了十几个。也因此，王耀能来陪伊万的时间自然更少了。  
晚上，伊万正在钓鱼台国宾馆刷VK的时候，上合跑进了房间。  
伊万将目光从手机上移开，温声道：“柳博奇卡？”  
上合走过来给了他一个贴面礼——这还是娜杰日达前年教她的，然后用清亮的嗓音问道：“Папа（爸爸，口语说法），你和父亲是怎么遇见的呢。”  
伊万对这个问题全无准备，他遵循了自己的第一反应，反问道：“为什么忽然问这个？”  
“上月我去了巴黎，见到了玛利亚，她给我讲了她的家长们相爱的故事。”上合拉着伊万的手，将欧盟讲给她的故事娓娓道来，“……最终，在那一年战火纷飞的巴黎城，弗朗西斯和路德维希在凯旋门下相遇了，一眼万年。”  
伊万觉得这个故事哪里都是问题，但又不想告诉上合事实，以免破坏她与欧盟的关系。想了想，伊万又问道：“你去问过耀了么，他怎么说。”  
“上个月我去问过了。他怎么都不肯说。我求了好几次，他也只回答了一句话，第一次见你的时候，他就觉得你是他爱的人[8]。哼我才不信呢，这种童话故事也就哄哄小孩子啦。”上合抱起了伊万的手，用撒娇的语气说：“мой отец（我的父亲，较为正式的说法），你会告诉我的，对吧。我答应了玛利亚，下次去布鲁塞尔的时候把你们的故事讲给她听。”  
在伊万愣神的时候，上合又想起了什么，得意洋洋地补充道：“不过，我告诉玛利亚，你给我起的名字Любовь是爱情的意思，所以我的家长们一定有更动人的爱情故事。”

皎洁的月光照在上合栗色的长发上。她仰视着伊万，棕色的眼睛流露着恳求与期待，在月光下像是透亮的琥珀。伊万看着她的眼睛，无端觉得这个场景有些熟悉，之后恍然想起，确实，这种眼神他曾经见到过一次，只是那次，他恳求与期待的对象都不是自己。  
那是在他初次遇见王耀的时候。

注：  
[1] 2018年8月22日，俄罗斯国防部公布数据，俄罗斯军队在叙利亚的军事行动进行了阶段性总结：2015年9月至今，叙利亚政府军已经解放了1410个居民点，96.5%的国土面积已由叙利亚政府军控制。  
[2] 2016年6月25日，习总书记对普京说，希望中俄成为“永远的朋友”，而普京则表示：“中俄对于当前重大国际问题的看法几乎是一致的。”  
[3] 2017年9月29日，中俄远程宽体客机正式命名为CR929。C和R分别是中俄两国英文名称首字母，“929”中的“9”是最大的数字，寓意长长久久，代表双方合作深远而持久，也代表该款飞机寿命期会更长、运营期会更久，合资公司发展规模会更加壮大；“2”表示该款飞机由两国企业携手合作、联合研制。  
[4] 2017年10月，中国与欧亚经济联盟在杭州签署《关于实质性结束中国与欧亚经济联盟经贸合作协议谈判的联合声明》。   
[5] 前身是上世纪50年代为鼓励来华工作的前苏联和东欧等国的专家而设立的奖项，1991年国家外国专家局正式恢复设立。  
[6] 1951年，中华人民共和国政务院（现国务院）设立了“中苏友谊万岁勋章”。这是新中国的第一枚勋章，当年包括朱可夫在内的数名苏联人获得了这枚勋章。  
[7] 圣安德烈勋章是俄国第一枚勋章，1698年由彼得大帝设立，1917年停止使用。1998年叶利钦恢复该勋章的使用，作为俄罗斯最高荣誉的象征。  
[8] 这里指王耀第一次遇到伊万的时候，将他错认成了伊利亚。


	32. Chapter 32

第31章 后记：太岁茫茫，犹有归时 —— 关于苏联解体后的中俄关系

我一直想尝试这样的题材：用一条线索把1991年以来的中俄关系中的主要事件与外交态度变化提炼、串联，再用拟人的方式叙述出来。  
最初的灵感源于一句形容或者比喻：如果要概括苏联解体之后的中俄关系，答案可能是“对中国来说，俄罗斯是苏联死去后的替身；对俄罗斯来说，中国是倒向西方失败之后的备胎”。在此基础上完成了大纲。整篇文实际上都是这句话的演绎与注解。  
标题“茫茫月”有两个含义，一是月亮的光辉来自反射阳光，用来比喻苏联解体后的中俄关系；二是太阳落山之后，月亮会成为夜空中最明亮的天体，照亮茫茫黑夜。

苏联是始终没有正面出场的主角。尽管如此，既然月悬于天，那么我们依然能感受到来自于他的光芒。中国对他的感情在整个故事贯穿始终，如果要描绘的话，这种感情近似于王蒙在《苏联祭》里的一段话：  
如果说我的青年时代有四个关键词，它们是：革命，爱情，文学与苏联。如果说需要合并一下这四个词，那么，我愿意将革命与苏联合并，爱睛与文学合并。或者将他们都合并在一起吧，对于我——青春就是革命，就是爱情，就是文学，也就是苏联。

对俄罗斯联邦来说，他对中国的态度大体上经历五个阶段：  
0.（苏联尚未解体时）中国只承认苏联政府，对叶利钦方面发去的友好表态不闻不问。因此中国一开始在俄罗斯联邦心中应该是恶感爆表的。这也是相遇时俄罗斯态度恶劣的原因之一。  
1\. 一边倒向西方，对充满“红色苏联”影子的中国表示本能的厌恶。见面时大体上属于互相礼节性呵呵的状态。  
2\. 惨被西方打脸之后决定修复对华关系，这个阶段俄罗斯联邦依然并不喜欢中国，中国对他而言应当是“功能性的”朋友。俄罗斯的外交重点依然是西方。他会因为西方的夸赞（不论是否真心）而得意，为无法深入融入西方而苦恼 ，但不会对中国的夸赞有相同的情绪，也并不为更深入了解中国而努力，对中苏关系毫无兴趣。  
3\. 遭受97年经济危机+车臣战争+科索沃战争三连击后，终于承认西方并不会立刻接纳自己，并且决定于中国为代表的一系列非西方国家加强关系。上合是这个阶段的产物。中国在这里开始进入俄罗斯联邦定义的“朋友”阶段。同时，尽管依然期望加入欧洲，但俄罗斯联邦也开始重新思考苏联时代，对苏联态度变好，会对苏联表示遗憾，但也会对自己作为苏联替代品的定位表示不满，想挑战中苏关系的特殊性，并且希望作为“自己”而非“苏联的继承人”在中国眼里刷一些好感，会刻意表达“苏联已经死了”、“除了苏联以外我也有很多文学/建筑/歌曲值得喜欢”等情绪。这个阶段持续了十几年，并且对华好感值随着俄罗斯与西方关系的变化而波动。  
4\. 叙利亚事件+乌克兰事件后，俄罗斯联邦终于被迫东转。他开始标榜中国是自己最重要的伙伴，并且在外交场合学会了照顾中国的情绪，等等。同时他内心与苏联和解，也与自己和解。虽然仍然希望独立地被爱，但是他不再为被认成苏联等等生气了，也可以心平气和地纪念中苏关系。这个阶段他爱着那个“总是在那里等着他”的中国。  
5\. 最终他接纳了自己“苏联继承人”的身份，尽管他内心深处对此有着永久的遗憾。

对中国来说，他应当是世界上最清楚“俄罗斯联邦”和“苏联”是两个全然不同存在的人。他爱过苏联，对俄罗斯的初始感情继承自苏联，并且确实在俄罗斯联邦身上寻找苏联的影子，这是两人之间心照不宣的事。  
大部分时候，中国对俄罗斯可以说是宽容的。譬如说，会容忍他的敏感与坏脾气，在俄罗斯被西方打脸的时候和他进行他急需合作，很多时候表现的像一个兢兢业业的“备胎”2333。这部分因为他需要俄罗斯，部分因为他也实际上不在乎俄罗斯（只要俄罗斯还能像苏联，他并不真正在乎俄罗斯是什么样的），因为不在乎所以宽容。也因为不在乎，他会肆无忌惮地表露自己对苏联的感情，不关心俄罗斯本身是否会因此伤心。甚至在某些时候（如文中的2007年）会故意用于苏联比较的方式伤害俄罗斯。  
他对俄罗斯的定位一直是“闹不清事实的小熊”，改观大约始于科索沃战争——不得不说俄军突击拯救塞尔维亚确实是熊生高光时刻，当年我读到记录都怦然心动。如果要说感情上的转折点，我觉得应该是08年，俄罗斯站出来在拉萨问题上帮他说话+第一个赶到汶川。当然即使在这个转折点之后，他对俄罗斯的定位也更多地处于“搭伙”上，即使到结尾他也不会承认：剥除苏联影响，他可能爱着俄罗斯。  
感情上他比较被动，或者说他的“感情”已经全文开始之前设定好了，他的爱恨并未随着时间产生较大变化。譬如说，他喜欢像苏联的俄罗斯，而讨厌骂苏联的俄罗斯，等等。设定上，中国应该是在与俄罗斯长时间的相处后，不知不觉学习了很多与苏联无关的东西，并且在脑海里将这些和苏联相关的记忆进行了混合，出现印象错误（比如觉得某件苏联做过的事情是俄罗斯做的——同时这段回忆带着爱意）。自那时起，中国有时候会怀疑自己爱的到底是不是苏联。  
当然这个问题是没有答案的。

感谢您的阅读。


End file.
